A Piece Of Love Story
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Naruto penasaran dengan Hinata, murid yang sangat dingin dan pendiam. ia selalu berusaha agar gadis itu bersuara. disamping itu band nya harus berkolaborasi dengan Ars Ladies saingan mereka. bagaimana potongan kisah cinta mereka?. Last Pice Up!.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : ooc, typo, AU dll.**

 _Piece 1_

Suara musik mengentak di dalam ruang audiotorium. Lima cowok memainkan alat-alat musik yang menghasilkan irama yang membuat siapapun mendengar langsung naik mood untuk menari dan melompat. Dua cowok yang bermain gitar elektrik bernyanyi, suara mereka mampu membuat para cewek menjerit.

Seorang cewek lewat di depan pintu audiotorium, dia melongok sebentar. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik maupun peduli pada apa yang sedang berlangsung. Gadis berambut gelap itu memalingkan wajah lalu berlalu pergi. Tidak lama segerombolan cewek-cewek berdiri didepan pintu dari wajahnya mereka benar-benar tidak senang.

"cowok-cowok itu tebar pesona lagi" ucap gadis berambut soft pink dengan sengit, rambutnya yang dipotong bob dengan hiasan bando bergoyang karena kepalanya dianggukkan kearah panggung. "ya dasar tukang pamer" gerutu cewek berambut kuning yang diikat empat. "kita tidak boleh kalah pamor dari mereka" kata cewek pirang dengan rambut yang panjang.

"caranya?, para cewek pasti lebih memilih mereka daripada kita" tanya cewek bercepol dua dengan nada sinis. "kita tidak akan kalah, pasti,kita tidak boleh pesimis, kita akan buktikan pada mereka seperti apa musik kita" jawab Sakura mata emeraldnya berkilat penuh kobaran api yang menyala penuh ambisi.

Lima orang cowok turun ke belakang panggung, rasa puas tampak jelas dari wajah mereka yang dihiasi senyum. Mereka menuruni tangga sambil mengobrol seru. "tadi itu pertunjukkan yang hebat" ucap cowok berambut oren yang berantakkan dengan tersenyum lebar. "ini melelahkan tapi semua terbayarkan waktu melihat banyaknya yang menonton" timpal cowok bermata onix dengan rasa senang yang begitu kentara.

"ya, kita memang keren" sahut cowok berkulit putih gading dengan geli. "dasar narsis" ledek pemuda bersurai nanas dari belakang berjalan berdampingan dengan cowok gempal berambut coklat kemerahan yang ikut menimpali "tapi kita kan memang keren". "ya kita adalah rajanya panggung" jawab Naruto, mata biru gelapnya bersinar jenaka.

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan lurus memainkan tuts-tuts dari grandpiano di ruang musik yang luas."hai kak". Permainannya berhenti dia menoleh kearah orang yang menyapanya, gadis berambut indigo gelap berdiri di depan pintu. "hai Hinata, sedang apa kau kesini" tanya Neji pada adiknya. "aku hanya malas berkeliaran ditempat lain" jawab Hinata.

Neji mengangguk "tadi aku mendengar ribut-ribut memangnya terjadi sesuatu?"ucapnya lalu kembali fokus pada pianonya. "bukan sesuatu yang penting, band Shipuden sedang mengadakan pertunjukan di audiotorium" jawab Hinata sambil berjalan kearah kakaknya lalu duduk disampingnya dan ikut bermain.

"oh begitu"sahut Neji terlihat tidak begitu tertarik. "kakak tidak keberatan penggemarmu diambil mereka?"tanya Hinata, jari-jari mereka masih menari dengan lincah. "well, aku kan tidak pernah punya niatan untuk menjadi populer, aku bersekolah bukan untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin penggemar" jawab Neji. Hinata mengangguk mereka sepertinya lebih berminat pada piano daripada band yang sedang naik daun disekolah mereka.

Ino memukul stiknya pada drum, saat ini dia berserta ketiga sahabatnya sedang berada di studio yang dibuat sekolah mereka, studio ini tidak kalah canggihnya dengan studio musik di label rekaman. "jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanyanya setelah beberapa kali menabuh drum, matanya yang berwarna biru cerah menatap bergantian ketiga cewek yang berdiri dihadapanya. Sakura danTemari tampak berpikir dengan serius. Tenten menatap mereka berdua dengan ingin tahu dia berharap yang keluar bukanlah ide-ide gila yang ekstrim karena hal itu kadang –sering-terjadi.

"kita juga harus sesering mungkin mengadakan pertunjukkan" ucap Sakura dengan kening berkerut. "tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara mengumpulkan penonton" sahut Temari. Tenten mengangguk memang sulit dengan hal yang satu ini, mereka adalah Band cewek jadi memang susah mengumpulkan penonton, murid cewek pasti lebih memilih menonton band yang isinya cowok-cowok ganteng, sedang kan murid cowok pasti gengsi.

"kita harus membuat promosi yang menarik" usul Ino. "kurasa itu saja tidak cukup" sahut Sakura. Temari mengangguk "kita harus melakukan pertunjukkan yang luar biasa". "kita juga harus minta izin untuk tampil dalam acara-acara sekolah" lanjutnya. Tenten ikut memberi saran "bagaimana kalau kita meng-upload video kita ke internet?". "ya, kan sekarang media sosial itu seperti kebutuhan apalagi banyak penyanyi yang awalnya adalah artis youtube " Ino setuju.

Sakura tersenyum senang, dia mengulurkan tangan mengajak untuk melakukan fighting, yang lainnya segera ikut mengulurkan tangan. "kita pasti bisa. Ars Ladies Figthing! "

Naruto dan teman-temanya berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil bergurau. "hey, jadi kapan kita akan mulai menulis lagu untuk album kedua kita?" tanya Shikamaru yang berada di tengah, "secepatnya, kita tidak boleh terlalu lama menundanya" jawab Sasuke yang berada didepanya. Mereka memang ingin mengeluarkan album kedua mereka, album mereka yang pertama sudah dirilis judulnya 'Rise The Spirit' album itu mendapat sambutan baik.

"bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah kita ngumpul di studio untuk menulis lagu" cetus Choji dari belakang. "oke" kor yang lain serempak. "kita harus tetap aktif atau orang lain akan beralih pada band cewek baru itu lho" ucap Naruto. "kau ini, memangnya kau ingin semua murid di sekolah ini menjadi penggemarmu?, dasar serakah" canda Shikamaru. Naruto menyeringai "yah tidak apakan?, mumpung masih SMA". "tapi bukannya kita juga bisa dibilang merebut fansnya Neji, anak kelas 12 itu?" sahut Sai.

Sasuke menggeleng "menurutku sih dia tidak peduli apakah penggemarnya berkurang atau tidak kurasa dia bukan tipe yang suka menjadi cowok paling populer hanya saja dia tipe yang pasti akan mencuri perhatian banyak orang". Shikamaru mengangguk "apalagi dia kan sudah mau lulus, yang berkemungkinan akan menjadi saingan kita ya, memang Ars Ladies".

Naruto menggerutu "dan mereka juga memakai format band. Kenapa sih mereka tidak pakai format girlsband ala k-pop?"."merekakan juga bisa memainkan alat musik jadi wajar saja kalau mereka lebih memilih membentuk band " jawab Sai. "lagian sepertinya mereka tidak bakalan cocok jadi girlsband ala korea, mereka kan kelihatanya galak" cetus Shikamaru. Choji setuju "tampangnya sih cocok tapi kalau kepribadian kayaknya enggak deh".

Mereka berhenti bicara tiba-tiba karena seorang gadis bermata abu-abu melewati mereka. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak memperdulikan mereka sama sekali. Gadis berambut indigo itu lewat begitu saja dengan dingin. Hal yang jarang dialami oleh mereka karena cewek-cewek biasanya selalu ramah pada mereka. Tapi bagi cewek itu dia biasa untuk tidak berbasa basi dengan orang lain.

Mereka memperhatikan punggung gadis yang berlalu itu. "siapa dia?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada sosok yang makin lama makin menjauh. "Hinata Hyuga, anak kelas sebelah,lo nggak tahu?" jawab Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. "dia adiknya Neji itu kan" sahut Sai. Sasuke mengangguk "ya, gue kenal sama keluarga mereka, soalnya kami satu kawasan perumahan tapi jarak kami lumayan jauh aku diujung barat mereka di ujung timur.".

"dingin banget ya, gue bisa ngerasain hawa dingin waktu dia lewat" celetuk Shikamaru. "aku nggak pernah melihat dia bicara dengan orang lain, yang lain malah bilang kalau dia bisu" timpal Choji. Mereka kembali berbalik dan mulai melangkah. "gue pernah lihat dia ngobrol sama ayahnya, dia nggak pakai bahasa isyrat kok" sanggah Sasuke. "tadi lo bilang dia anak kelas sebelah, aneh, gue nggak pernah sadar ya?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "ah itu sih pasti karena dia nggak mencolok banget lagian dia memang dingin dan nggak suka bergaul " ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka sampai didepan studio, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka hampir saja mereka menabraknya untung reflek mereka cukup cepat jadi mereka sempat mengerem sebelum wajah mereka mencium daun pintu. Tapi tetap saja mereka saling beradu, Sai dan Choji yang paling belakang menubruk Shikamaru akibatnya Shikamaru terdorong kedepang kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti dari pintu.

Dari balik pintu keluar personil Ars Ladies. Cewek-cewek itu juga tampak kaget melihat para cowok yang sedang mengusap tengkuk dan kening mereka. "kalau mau buka pintu pakai peringatan dulu dong" gumam Naruto sibuk mengusap tengkuknya yang terkena dahi Shikamaru, Shikamaru sendiri mendapat dua nyeri satu ditengkuknya karena ditabrak Sai dan Choji satu di dahinya akibat menabrak Sasuke dan Naruto.

"mana kami tahu kalian ada didekat pintu" ucap Sakura menyilangkan tangan di depan dada ternyata dia mendengar gumaman Naruto. Sekarang wajah para cewek itu yang berubah angker. "yah setidaknya buka pelan-pelan" kelit Naruto, keder juga ditatap begitu penuh amarah oleh gadis-gadis itu. "kalian sendiri yang jalannya nggak hati-hati" sahut Ino sengit sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mulai berubah ekspresinya.

"yah,sudah nggak perlu seperti itu juga kan" Shikamaru cepat-cepat bicara untuk menyudahi perdebatan itu sebelum sikap santainya hilang. Tapi sepertinya gadis-gadis itu tidak menangkap maksud Shikamaru wajah mereka tambah memberengut saja. "seperti itu apanya?!" sanggah Temari. "hey ini kan Cuma masalah sepele kenapa kalian perbesar sih?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya meninggi, padahal selama ini dia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri.

Melihat emosi sahabat-sahabatnya memuncak Sai langsung melangkah kedepan bisa gawat kalau kawan-kawannya memukul cewek. "sudah-sudah ini Cuma ketidak sengajaan, jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati". Sai dan Choji mendorong ketiga temannya menjauh sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"apasih mau mereka?!" tanya Naruto meledak. Sasuke juga melepas emosinya "kenapa jadi seperti kita yang salah sih?!". "cewek-cewek itu mengesalkan" sungut Shikamaru. "sudahlah, namanya juga perempuan" Sai berusaha menurunkan tekanan emosi ketiga cowok itu. "iya, mungkin mereka lagi PMS" timpal Choji.

"mereka yang PMS gue yang sensi" Naruto menghela nafas. "kalian jangan sampai mengeluarkan jurus kalian ngelawan cewek" sahut Sai mewanti-wanti, begini-gini mereka jago bela diri Sasuke dan Naruto berlatih jet kune do, Sai dan Shikamaru berlajar taekwondo sejak lama sedangkan Choji menguasai judo.

"coba aja mukul cewek itu tidak dianggap kriminalitas udah habis mereka gue hajar" Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya. "jangan dong" mata Sai melebar. "emang kenapa? Bukannya perempuan mintanya emansipasi wanita, persamaan derajat, jadi kenapa kita tetap nggak boleh berantem sama cewek?" Sasuke berkata dengan sengit.

"emansipasi itu persamaan dalam pendidikan, pekerjaan dan politik bukannya dalam bidang itu juga termasuk" Sai cepat angkat suara sebelum teman-temanya membayangkan sesuatu yang anarkis. "lo terlalu baik sama cewek-cewek Sai" cibir Naruto. "Sai emang benar tapi gue juga setuju sama Sasuke itu memang bisa jadi alasan ngelawan cewek, toh cewek juga banyak yang gunain itu buat mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau " tambah Shikamaru.

"dari ucapan kalian kayaknya kalian nafsu banget mukulin cewek" Choji geleng-geleng kepala. "kalau yang nyebelin kayak tadi semua orang pasti sama, ahh susah banget sih ngertiin perempuan" ucap Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

TBC

A/N : pasti chap ini agak membosankan karena full tentang pengenalan tokoh lll_ _


	2. piece 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Mainstsream dll**

 **Song : Seikatsu – Super Beaver**

Piece 2

Keesokan harinya para personel band Shipuden berkumpul di dalam studio. Tampang mereka terlihat frustasi. Sai menekan tuts asal, Shikamaru memetik Bassnya, Sasuke memetik gitarnya, sekali-kali dia menulis sesuatu di partitur tapi lalu dicoretnya dan diremasnya kertas itu dengan wajah kesal, Choji memukul drumnya tanpa semangat, Naruto menarik rambutnya dengan wajah depresi tingkat akut.

"ah, ide gue buntu nih" teriaknya akhirnya. "menulis lagu memang nggak bisa dipaksain, harus dapat feelnya kalau lagi nggak mood mana bisa" Shikamaru masih fokus pada bassnya. Naruto berdiri. "mau kemana?" tanya Sai melihat Naruto melangkah kearah pintu. "nyari inspirasi"lalu berlalu.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor, mukanya terlihat kesal bagaimana tidak ,otaknya sama sekali tidak mau diajak untuk membuat lagu. Dia melewati ruang musik dan terhenti karena mendengar dentingan gitar. Dia menoleh kecelah pintu berusaha meilihat siapa yang bermain gitar. Pandanganya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk menyamping di jendela ruang musik yang memang besar itu. Disipitkannya matanya karena cahaya matahari yang silau membuatnya hanya seperti siluet yang abstrak. Matanya membulat melihat rambut indigo yang berkibar ditiup angin.

Hinata Hyuga. Naruto membeku saat tiba-tiba gadis itu bernyanyi.

 _"_ _Hadasamui yoru ni hisabisa ni kiita love song  
Chikuri to mune wo sashita sabishi sa wa kokochi yoku mo atta  
Tsuugakuro datta michi wo hisabisa ni aruite omoi dasu no wa  
Kekkon shiki no shou taijou ga sou ieba todoite ita tte koto  
Ie nakatta kotoba wo koukai shite iru aida ni  
Sore sura nomikonde itta seikatsu"_

Suaranya yang merdu dan lembut menghentikan aliran darah itu menyanyikan Seikatsu dari Super Beaver, lagu pelan yang memang cocok dengan karakter suaranya yang lembut, bahkan pada saat nadanya seharusnya mulai tinggi dan cepat cewek itu berhasil membawakannya tetap lembut.

" _Kikanaku natta love song aru ka naku natta eki mae  
Awanaku natta tomodachi nomeru you ni natta biiru  
Fuan mo kitai mo koukai mo nomi konde itta seikatsu  
Fuan to kitai wo ima demo hakidashi tsudzukete iru seikatsu_ "

Tanpa Naruto sadar dia ikut bernyanyi walau tanpa bersuara, yah bisa gawat juga kalau sampai gadis itu tahu dia ada disana.

Hinata selesai menyanyikan lagunya dan bangkit berdiri tapi Naruto masih terdiam, baru saat gadis itu melangkah mendekati pintu dia cepat-cepat menyelinap ke balik loker. Hinata keluar lalu pergi untung dia berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan tempat sembunyi Naruto. Setelah gadis itu cukup jauh barulah Naruto beranjak, diperhatikanya Hinata yang berjalan.

"gadis itu tidak bisu, tapi kenapa dia diam saja. Suaranya benar-benar luar biasa" batin pemuda itu. "cantik, bersuara merdu tapi dingin..., aku pasti akan membuatnya bicara" tekadnya.

"sudah dapat inspirasi?" tanya Sai saat melihat Naruto yang memasuki Studio. Naruto menggeleng lalu menutup pintu. "kalian bagaimana, ada kemajuan?" Naruto balik bertanya. Keempat sahabatnya kompak menggeleng dengan lesu. "bisa kulihat jelas" angguk Naruto melirik tumpukan kertas yang bertebaran didekat Sasuke, sebagian terlihat sudah diremas sebagian yang tidak tampak penuh coretan frustasi.

"yah seperti yang Shikamaru bilang sebelumnya, menulis lagu itu tidak bisa dipaksakan" Sasuke mulai membereskan kertas-kertas dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "kita pulang saja yuk, suntuk nih" ajak Choji. "oke deh"jawab Shikamaru melepas bassnya. Mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah Naruto melihat kekiri dan kanan sebentar. "cari apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat tingkah kawanya. "tidak ada" gumam Naruto _. "where is she?"_ batin Naruto.

Pagi hari Naruto berjalan memasuki kelasnya, dia berpaspasan dengan Hinata. "hai" sapa Naruto ramah. Hinata menatapnya sebentar lalu berlau melewati Naruto. "dingin banget, mungkin gue perlu metode lain untuk membuat dia bersuara" pikir Naruto lalu memasuki kelasnya.

Pada saat jam istirahat."Sakura kamu dipanggil sama guru Kakashi" panggil seorang teman sekelasnya Sakura. Sakura yang bersama teman-temannya terlihat bingung. "buat apa?" balasnya. Anak itu mengangkat bahu. "entahlah, kamu disuruh kekantor sekarang". Sakura berpandangan dengan sahabatnya. Mereka juga bingung tapi dari pandangan mereka, mereka menganjurkan Sakura untuk menghadap guru Kakashi.

Sakura berjalan kearah kantor dengan perasaan cemas. "kenapa aku dipanggil ya, apa aku sudah berbuat salah, apa kami tidak diperbolehkan membuat band?" dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Saat dihadapan meja guru Kakashi dia bertemu Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar terkejut, Sasuke pun sama matanya yang tadi redup terlihat kaget.

"Sasuke, Sakura silahkan duduk " kata Kakashi. Sakura duduk dengan ragu dan menatap gurunya dengan cemas. "begini ulang tahun sekolah kita yang kelima puluh tinggal sebulan lagi" Kakashi menghentikan sebentar ucapannya, Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu perkataan Kakashi dengan penasaran. "jadi saya ingin band kalian berkolaborasi untuk mengisi acara ini" sambungnya. "APA?! BERKOLABORASI?!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan tanpa sadar.

Kakashi tampak kaget dengan reaksi kedua muridnya dia sampai memundurkan punggungnya. "ada apa memangnya, kenapa kalian sangat shock begitu?" tanyanya heran. "ah ti-tidak apa-apa guru" jawab Sakura tergagap. Kakashi mengangguk, "saya berharap kalian bersedia, karena ini penting untuk sekolah kita" ujarnya serius. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

Sasuke menghampiri keempat kawannya yang asyik bercengkrama di bangku mereka masing-masing. Keempatnya menatap Sasuke. "guys, gue punya berita buruk dan baik untuk kita" katanya serius. "kalian mau denger yang mana dulu?" lanjutnya. "berita baik" sahut Choji cepat. "berita baiknya kita akan tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah " jawab Sasuke. "wow keren" Naruto berteriak senang. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum bicara lagi, "berita buruknya kita akan berkolaborasi dengan Ars Ladies". "HAH?!"

Sakura kembali kekelasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia menghenyakkan tubuh ke bangkunya. Ketiga sahabatnya segera mengerubunginya. "ada apa kamu dipanggil tadi?" tanya Ino. "apa ada masalah?" Tenten memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang depresi. "girls, kita harus berkolaborasi dengan..." Sakura menghentikan ucapanya untuk mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk menyambung kalimatnya. "dengan?" tanya Temari memiringkan kepalanya. "band Shipuden". "WHAT?!"

"yang benar?!" Naruto bertanya atau lebih tepatnya berteriak ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. "pasti ada yang salah dengan pikiran guru Kakashi" gumam Shikamaru. "bagaimana caranya kita bisa berkerjasama dengan mereka?" tanya Choji muram. "setelah kejadian yang kemarin, ini tidak akan mudah" Sai menghembuskan nafasnya.

"mustahil!" Ino jelas sekali shock. "ka-kamu ng-nggak bercanda kan?" Tenten tergagap. Sakura menggeleng lesu. "kita mana mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu" Temari benar-benar gelisah. "tapi apapun yang terjadi kita tetap harus melakukanya, semustahil apapun" Sakura menekan kan dua kata terakhir.

Tenten berlari dari arah ruang ganti, dia baru sadar kalau tidak sengaja meninggalkan dompetnya saat mengganti seragam pada pelajaran olah raga, sekarang dia harus ke studio karena dia dan teman-temannya akan bicara dengan band Shipuden sehabis pulang sekolah. Dia melewati ruang musik masih sambil berlari tapi tiba-tiba dia mengerem langkah saat telah beberapa langkah pintu dia lewati dan berjalan mundur. Tenten mengintip kedalam karena saat berlari tadi rasanya dia mendengar suara piano.

Dia dapat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di depan grandpiano ruang musik. Cowok berambut panjang bermata abu-abu menghadap piano kesepuluh jarinya menari diatas tuts-tuts piano. Tenten tidak tahu lagu apa yang diamainkan tapi sepertinya lagu klasik. Irama lagu itu cepat dan tegas membuat Tenten merinding.

"Neji Hyuga. Aku tahu dia seorang pianis tapi tidak kuduga permainannya begitu jenius" bisik Tentem dalam hati. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat jam tangan saat memegang pintu. "ya ampun aku lupa aku harus segera ke studio" rutuknya. Lalu gadis itu kembali berlari.

Naruto baru saja melangkah keluar dari kelas dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piketnya, semua sahabatnya sudah terlebih dulu pergi ke studio. Dia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Hinata melangkah kekiri tapi Naruto ikut melangkah kekiri, Hinata mencoba melangkah kekanan tapi Naruto juga melangkah kekanan. Hinata menenggadah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal, Naruto hanya menyeringgai dia memang sengaja menghambat gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

"kau ini kalau mau jalan kasih tahu dong arahnya mau kemana kan jadinya bingung" ujar Naruto. Hinata mengindahkan pemuda itu dan kembali berusaha pergi tapi Naruto tetap mencegat jalannya. "ini cowok maunya apa sih?!" batin Hinata kesal. "jangan dingin gitu dong, hawanya jadi serem gini" ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata menatapnya tajam, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mulai ciut nyalinya menghadapi tatapan tajam dari gadis dingin dihadapannya.

"hei kau ini kenapa sih, ngomong dikit kek memangnya kau tahan bisu begitu" Naruto mencoba untuk membuat Hinata bicara. 'cowok ini kenapa belum juga pergi ?!' Hinata gemas sendiri. "ah kamu pasti nggak biasa menghadapi pemuda tampan seperti aku ya, makanya diam saja" Naruto kembali mencoba. "dasar narsis!"rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata berusaha melewati Naruto tapi pemuda itu mencegat tangannya. Hinata memelototi pergelangannya yang dipegang Naruto tapi cowok itu tidak memperdulikanya. "kenalan dulu dong masa mau pergi gitu aja sih". "maaf tapi saya harus pergi" kata Hinata dingin. Naruto melepaskan tangan gadis itu dia mau bicara lagi tapi gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat dan menderap pergi. Naruto berpuas diri sudah berhasil membuat Hinata bicara. Tapi...

"gue kan harus segera ke studio!" teriak pemuda itu lalu bergegas lari.

Naruto menyusul keempat kawannya yang sudah tiba didepan pintu studio. "lama amat, dari mana aja lo?" tanya Sasuke. "piket" jawab Naruto pendek napasnya masih ngos-ngossan. Sasuke membuka pintu studio didalamnya sudah berkumpul personil Ars Ladies. _Uh-oh awkward moment._

"jadi bagaimana rencana kolaborasi ini?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "kalian sendiri setujukan dengan hal ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "tentu saja bagaimana bisa kami menolak permintaan guru" sahut Sakura. "oke untuk merealisasikan projek ini kita harus bisa bekerja sama dan berkoordinasi dengan baik " ujar Sasuke, keempat sahabatnya geli mendengar bahasa Sasuke yang kelewat tinggi jelas sekali dia berusaha terdengar berwibawa dan jelas sekali kalau dia tidak suka situasi ini.

"lalu kolaborasi seperti apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Temari melipat tangannya didepan dada. Sasuke melirik teman-temannya minta bantuan karena jujur saja tidak ada ide dalam kepalanya saat ini. "yah kita memainkan musik seperti biasanya saja bedanya adalah pada bagian vokal saja karena mereka harus berduet" Shikamaru angkat bicara, anak ini memang problem solver yang cepat karena pada dasarnya dia memang selalu menghindari masalah.

Ars Ladies saling pandang sebentar lalu mengangguk bersamaan. "oke tapi bagaimana tata panggung dan yang lainnya?" tanya Tenten. "kita buat formasi yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya agar penonton tidak bosan" saran Sai. "misalnya?" lanjut Ino.

"misalnya vokalis cowok di belakangnya anggota band cewek begitu juga sebaliknya vokalis cewek anggota di belakangnya cowok atau selang seling " jelas Sai. Ino mengangguk. "lalu bagaimana dengan vokalisnya?siapa yang bakal nyanyi?" Choji nimbrung.

"di band kami vokalnya adalah Sakura" terang Temari. "kalau kita Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi kadang-kadang hanya satu dari mereka" balas Shikamaru. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dan Sasuke menunutut jawaban. "gimana kalau Sasuke aja yang jadi vokalis dari wakil cowok soalnya karakter suaranya lebih cocok dengan Sakura" jawab Naruto.

"APA?!" suara Sasuke meninggi tiga oktaf dan dua desibel mendengar jawaban Naruto. "maksud lo apa?" tuntutnya sekarang dengan suara yang lebih rendah. "maksud gue apanya? Emang nggak jelas gue bilang apa tadi? karakter suara lo itu cocok dengan Sakura sedangkan karakter suara gue kalau disandingin dengan Sakura bakalan nggak enak didenger" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam tatapannya benar-benar menyeramkan. Dia curiga jangan – jangan itu hanya alasan Naruto untuk keluar dari tugas tidak mengenakkan ini dan melimpahkan semuanya padanya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming ditatap oleh Sasuke dia sudah lama mengenal Sasuke jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan penuh hawa pembunuhannya Sasuke lagipula dia jujur kok karakter suara Sasuke yang rendah cocok dengan suara tinggi Sakura, sedangkan karakter suaranya yang tinggi pasti akan terdengar berlomba-lomba dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, sepertinya Naruto memang jujur dan dia harus mengakui kemampuan Naruto menilai karakter vokal seseorang memang hebat. Sasuke berbalik menatap para cewek. "kalau lo nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa kok" ujar Sakura dengan nada tersinggung. Cewek berambut pink itu memang tersinggung berat oleh reaksi Sasuke.

"sorry, bisa kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan yang tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada formal. Itu memang sudah kebiasaannya kalau berada di situasi yang tidak menyenangkan cara bicaranya berubah formal. "kalau kau membenciku bilang saja, aku juga tidak suka dengan tugas ini" Sakura ternyata benar-benar marah. "bisakah kita fokus pada topik ?" tanya Sasuke dia dapat merasakan emosi yang merayap naik.

"Sasuke aku tanya padamu apa kau benar-benar mau menjalankannya atau tidak?" tanya Sakura tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke. "kau mau tahu, mau aku jujur,baik, aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "bagus, kita sependapat dalam hal ini" ucap Sakura dingin lalu berjalan keluar, ketiga sahabatnya langsung mengikutinya.

"hei, Sakura tunggu" Ino tergopoh-gopoh berusaha menjejari sahabatnya. "apa sih cowok itu, sepertinya sebuah hinaan besar kalau berduet denganku" rutuk Sakura. "sabar nona,sabar, mungkin dia Cuma kaget dengan keputusan Naruto" Tenten berusaha menurunkan emosi Sakura dan ber- positive thinking. "tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan" sanggah Sakura. "sudah kuduga ini hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan" Temari menghela nafas panjang.

"Sasuke apa tidak apa-apa nih begini, kelihatannya keadaannya jadi gawat" Sai memperhatikan kepergian cewek-cewek itu dari pintu. "biarkan saja, dasar cewek " kata Sasuke lalu beralih pada Naruto, "dan lo, apa-apaan mau ngelemparin semuanya ke gue?!" raung Sasuke.

"whoa, easy tiger" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. " kalau gue sama Sakura duet kami nanti malah suaranya kejer-kejeran, suara gue kan tinggi juga" jelas Naruto. _Hmm,masuk akal_ pikir Sasuke tapi itu belum tentu dia mau berhenti mengamuk, "tapi lo kan tau gue nggak suka sama mereka".

Shikamaru menggeleng, "nggak ada yang suka tapi kita harus tetap berduet dengan mereka ". "benar kata Shikamaru mau nggak mau kita tetap harus melakukannya" tambah Choji. "ini sulit sekali kita sama sekali tidak akur dengan Ars Ladies, kurasa waktu sebulan tidak akan cukup " Sai menutup pintu saat semua cewek itu sudah hilang dari jarak pandangnya. "waktu seratus tahun pun tidak akan cukup " ketus Sasuke.

TBC


	3. piece 3

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Mainstream dll**

 _Piece 3_

Naruto menuju kekelasnya dengan earphone ditelinganya saat ini dia sedang mendengarkan lagu Kekkaron dari Super Beaver, cowok ini dan teman-temannya suka banget dengan Super Beaver. Karena sedang asyiknya menikmati setiap hentakkan dari lagu Kekkaron dia tidak sengaja menabrak Hinata. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak memperhatikan jalan soalnya dia sedang mendengar lagu Rashisa dari Super Beaver lewat earphone.

Hinata menurunkan earphone, mengalungkan ke lehernya, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Senyum Naruto terkembang melihat gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya sebaliknya Hinata memasang muka tidak senang. " pagi-pagi sudah memberengut aja, nggak baik lho" tegur Naruto. Mendengar sapaan Naruto Hinata makin kesal. ' _cowok ini mau apa sih pagi-pagi begini bikin orang emosi'._

Naruto menatap kabel earphone Hinata " denger apa sih?" secepat kilat tangannya mencabut kabel itu dari handphone Hinata. Hinata benar-benar kaget dengan kelakuan Naruto tapi dia terlalu terlambat untuk menghentikan cowok itu. Sekejap saja sudah terdengar irama dari lagu Rashisa. Hinata cepat-cepat kembali menyambungkan earphone dengan handphone lalu dia melototi Naruto.

Cowok berambut oranye itu tidak takut dengan pelototannya. "jadi lo suka sama Super Beaver juga?". " bukan urusanmu" kata Hinata kasar lalu berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto terlihat puas dan senang, dia berbalik dan kembali memasang earphonenya, _aku benar-benar akan membuatnya bicara._ Dan cowok itu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan mendengar lagu Somebody To You.

Ino mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan tiba-tiba dia berpaspasan dengan Sai. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa geram ingat dengan pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang tidak menyenangkan. Ino memasang muka sejutek mungkin dan ingin melalui Sai begitu saja.

Sai tersenyum pada Ino. Senyum cowok yang satu ini terbilang unik karena saat tersenyum matanya akan menyipit."hai Ino" sapanya. Ino membuang pandangannya. "maaf ya soal kemarin, Sasuke tidak bermaksud menghina Sakura kok dia hanya kaget karena Naruto tidak mau ikut". "kalau mau minta maaf, minta maaf sama Sakura saja soalnya dia yang tersinggung oleh kalian" kata Ino ketus.

"ya tentu saja, tapi karena kamu adalah temannya Sakura aku juga minta maaf padamu sebagaimana aku adalah temannya Sasuke" jawab Sai masih dengan suara yang ramah. Sai memang lebih sabar menghadapi cewek karena baginya cewek adalah sosok yang begitu istimewa, mereka begitu penuh paradigma dan tak jarang menjadi sulit dimengerti.

"ah, sepertinya lebih baik aku segera kekelasku, sampai jumpa", Sai menatap arlojinya lalu tersenyum pada Ino, dia lalu melangkah pergi. Ino berbalik sambil berpikir. _Cowok aneh, aku belum pernah lihat cowok yang tetap ramah walau sudah dijutekkin, mungkin tidak semua dari mereka menyebalkan._

Shikamaru memasuki perpustakaan sendirian karena tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang mau diajak kesana. Dia segera menyusuri rak untuk mencari buku astronomi karena dia mengikuti olimpiade astronomi, cowok ini memang pintar jadi rugi kalau tidak disalurkan. Saat tiba di rak ketiga dia menemukan beberapa buku ilmu perbintangan itu.

Saat akan meraih salah satu buku tangannya bertemu dengan tangan lain yang juga hendak mengambil buku yang sama. Kepalanya tersentak kesamping, pupil matanya mengecil karena kaget dengan orang yang ada disampingnya.

Temari benar-benar terkejut saat berpaling tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah kesal. "sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya. "inikan perpustakaan, silahkan tebak sendiri aku mau apa" jawab Shikamaru santai. "jadi anak band nongkrongnya di perpustakaan ya" celetuk Temari sinis. "bukannya itu kata-kata yang berlaku padamu juga" balas Shikamaru.

 _Cowok ini hebat juga ilmu silat lidahnya_ batin Temari. "ya, tapi tidak ku sangka kau tertarik pada astronomi, kusangka kau tertarik pada ilmu teknologi" Temari masih menggunakan nada yang sama saat bicara. _Cewek ini sinis banget, udah sinis bawel lagi_ pikir Shikamaru _._ Dia meraih buku astronomi itu sambil memutar tubuhnya dengan santai "well, ini yang ku suka, kau tidak bisa mengaturnya".

Shikamaru segera menuju penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengurus prosedur peminjaman buku. Temari menerobosnya dan mengangsurkan buku astronomi dan fisika kedepan penjaga pustaka. Shikamaru menoleh dengan kesal "aku yang duluan mau meminjam buku" sergahnya. Temari sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya "aku hanya meletakkan buku diatas meja kalau buku ku yang diambil duluan berarti itu bukan salahku kan?".

Yamato geli melihat pertengkaran mereka "wah, wah, kalian akrab sekali ya," dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lalu mulai mencatat tanggal dan buku yang mereka pinjam. "bukan akrab lebih tepat disebut bermusuhan" gumam Shikamaru.

"lebih tepat lagi kalau kau katakan tidak akan pernah akrab" balas Temari sinis. Yamato tertawa, "jangan saling membenci, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok, siapa tahu malah jadi suka". "impossible!" sanggah Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan lalu mereka saling pandang dengan jengkel dan Yamato kembali tertawa.

Tenten melewati ruang musik, sengaja dia memelankan jalannya agar suara langkahnya tidak terdengar sebab saat ini dari dalam ruangan itu mengalun suara piano yang lembut. Dia menarik nafas sebelum mengintip melalui celah pintu. Neji sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dengan grandpiano. _Sudah kuduga, dari jauh saja permainan jeniusnya dapat ditebak_ batin Tenten. Tenten tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menuju ruang musik saat samar terdengar dentingan piano.

Selama lima menit dia menikmati lagu yang dimainkan dan selama lima menit itu pula pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Neji. Tenten bukannya baru melihat Neji, dari awal masuk dia sudah tahu tentang Neji, cowok itu memang populer.

Dia sering mendengar dari cewek lain yang selalu memuji kakak kelasnya itu, mulai dari kepintarannya, wajahnya sampai kehebatannya dalam bidang musik, mereka bilang kalau Neji banyak menguasai alat musik mulai dari gitar, flute, biola, harmonika dan piano tapi sebelum ini dia belum pernah mendengar permainannya.

Awalnya dia tidak peduli dengan semua hal tentang Neji, sebesar apapun ketenarannya tapi sekarang setelah mendengar permainan pianonya mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui betapa indah nada-nada yang dihasilkan oleh jarinya. Dan sulit rasanya untuk tidak memperdulikan setiap lagu yang dimainkannya.

Sakura menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang bersandar sambil membaca buku, _lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak lihat saja deh,_ pikirnya. Sakura melewati Sasuke dengan santai seolah benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu.

"jadi lo beneran cewek yang sombong ya, saat berjalan didepan orang yang lo kenal nggak disapa sama sekali". Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke yang masih terlihat asyik dengan bacaannya. "aku tidak tahu kau ada di sana" sahut Sakura melipat tangannya didada.

Sasuke masih belum melepas pandangan dari bukunya, "ah, kurasa itu tidak mungkin". Sakura mengerutkan kening, "maksudmu karena kau adalah selebriti sekolah kau akan selalu diperhatikan orang, begitu". Sasuke menaikkan bola matanya sedikit sebelum kembali beralih pada bacaannya. "tidak juga, hanya saja tidak ada yang menghalangi pandanganmu padaku". Sakura semakin mengerutkan kening, _susah amat ngomong sama cowok ini tanpa emosi,_ gerutunya.

"terserah apa katamu, aku ingin kekelas saja" ketus Sakura berbalik, dia mau mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menyebalkan ini secepatnya. "tunggu dulu bagaimana dengan tugas kita " Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sakura. " ah soal itu, kita sependapat tidak mau saling berurusan kan" lalu gadis berambut soft pink itu berlalu.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, dia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit kesabarannya lebih banyak dari kemarin, memang dia bisa bertahan lebih lama tapi tidak terlihat terlalu berguna, jadi dia melangkah menuju kekelasnya.

Neji keluar dari ruang musik, aneh, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya saat sedang bermain piano,tapi hanya pada saat hampir selesai saja dan selalu hanya selama beberapa detik saja dirasakan sehingga dia ragu dengan prasangkanya ini, biasanya kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dia akan segera tahu, lagipula biasanya cewek-cewek akan ribut saat memperhatikan dia latihan, hal yang lumayan sering terjadi. Tapi saat ini dia tidak merasakan keberadaan siapa pun. _Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja,_ batinnya.

"kakak". Neji menoleh melihat adiknya yang menghampiri. "kakak sedang apa?" tanya Hinata. "aku baru selesai main piano" jawab Neji, Hinata mengangguk dia paham betul kecintaan kakanya pada piano. "ada yang kakak pikirkan?" tanya Hinata saat melihat wajah kakaknya mendadak serius.

"tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan ku bermain akhir-akhir ini" jawab Neji. "bukannya kakak sudah biasa mendapat fans?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "ya, tapi aku hanya merasa begitu saat bermain piano dan hanya selama beberapa saat saja, lagipula aku biasanya selalu tahu kalau ada orang lain didekatku " Neji mengangkat bahunya.

"mungkin hantu" Hinata terlihat berpikir. Neji mengetuk pelan kepala adiknya. "kak sakit" protes Hinata sengit sembari mengelus kepalanya sendiri. "jangan aneh-aneh, mana ada hantu ngefans pada aku". "bisa jadi, kan kakak hobi mainin musik klasik yang cocok banget sama image hantu" Hinata bersikeras.

"ngawur, ruangan ini kan baru, tidak ada angkernya sama sekali" cemooh Neji. "oke tapi kalau beneran hantu jangan takut sampai teriak-teriak ya" kerling Hinata. "tentu". "kak berdoa saja hantunya cantik bisa buat jadi pacar" kedip Hinata yang disambut jitakan pelan lagi.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kebangku sembari menghela nafas, beberapa saat kemudian Temari datang, dia menjatuhkan bukunya keatas meja lalu duduk disebelah Sakura. Ino dan Tenten terlihat heran dengan tingkah kedua temannya yang duduk didepan mereka tidak biasanya mereka baru masuk sudah kelihatan lelah. Kedua cewek itu menyentuh bahu kedua sahabat mereka agar berpaling.

"kok kelihatannya lesu banget?" tanya Tenten, "iya, biasanya kan kalian heboh" timpal Ino. Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya, kesal mengingat alasannya kesal. "aku tadi bertemu Sasuke , menyebalkan, cowok itu benar-benar menyebalkan" jawabnya.

"emang cowok itu ngapain tadi?" tanya Ino penasaran. "cowok itu ingin membahas tetang projek kolaborasi, tapi dia tidak punya niatan untuk minta maaf sama sekali, merasa menyesal pun tidak atas perbuatannya kemarin"jawab Sakura dengan suara meninggi.

"cowok-cowok dari band itu semuanya memang mengesalkan" dengus Temari. "dan kamu kenapa juga kelihatan kesal Temari?" Tenten berpaling padanya. "tadi aku bertemu Shikamaru di perpustakaan, cowok itu ngeselin deh cara dia ngeles apalagi mukanya lempeng banget" jawab Temari, "dan yang lebih ngeselin pak Yamato bercanda kalau saling benci bisa aja nanti suka" sambungnya jengkel. Muka cewek berambut kuncir empat itu semakin memberengut saat ketiga sahabatnya malah cekikikan.

"kok kalian malah tertawa" teriak Temari keki. "candaan pak Yamato oke juga tuh"sahut Sakura geli "eh Temari bisa aja yang dia bilang bener lagi" sambungnya dengan muka jahil. "ah, Sakura bukannya kau dan Sasuke juga begitu" goda Ino. Wajah Sakura merah padam terkena sentilan dari cewek pirang itu. "nggak mungkin dong, dia saja berbuat salah padaku bagaimana bisa kami saling suka, yang benar saja kau Ino" sanggah Sakura sengit.

"tapi para cowok itu memang mengesalkan" gerutu Temari, Sakura mengagguk, "yah, mereka benar-benar cowok yang buruk, menyebalkan, arogan, tidak sopan dan tidak bisa meminta maaf" semburnya tidak senang. "tapi mungkin tidak semua dari mereka begitu" gumam Ino setengah merenung.

Ketiga teman Ino berpaling padanya dengan heran. "apa maksud mu Ino" tanya Sakura tajam. "eh, tidak ada" jawab Ino kaget. "kau tidak merahasiakan sesuatu kan?" Temari mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Ino gugup sekali, "aku Cuma berpikir sepertinya Choji dan Sai tidak suka pertengkaran ini" sahutnya pelan. "maksudnya?" kening Sakura mengerut tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ino."yah, coba ingat lagi, waktu kita bertengkar mereka diam saja dan menenangkan teman-temannya, lagipula..." kata Ino ragu-ragu. "ya,lagipula apa?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya. "tadi Sai minta maaf soal sikap Sasuke".

"heh?!". "minta maaf?, maksudnya dia datengin kamu untuk minta maaf?" tanya Temari heran. Ino menggeleng pelan,"bukan, aku tadi tidak sengaja ketemu dia lalu dia minta maaf sebagai sahabat Sasuke, walau sudah kujutekin cowok itu tetap ramah" Ino mengangkat bahunya. "kurasa memang Choji dan Sai sepertinya memang tidak berharap permusuhan" cetus Tenten terlihat berpikir. "kenapa kamu tiba-tiba setuju dengan Ino?" ketus Sakura. Tenten mengangguk pelan, "ya, bagaimanapun masalah ini harus segera selesai, kita memang harus bekerja sama dengan mereka".

"tapi ketiga teman mereka kan tidak, setiap bertemu mereka bawaannya pengen berantem aja, masa kita Cuma main sama dua orang itu saja, gimana kita mau bekerja sama?" sanggah Temari cepat. Tenten terlihat berpikir keras. "kita bisa bujuk Sai dan Choji untuk membuat teman-teman mereka bersikap lebih baik pada kita". "wow, aku nggak tahu kalau kamu bisa manipulatif Tenten" seru Ino kagum. Tenten mengibaskan tangannya, "ini bukan manipulasi, aku hanya ingin rencana kolaborasi ini tetap jalan karena itu akan menjadi ajang promosi yang bagus sekali".

"ajang promosi mungkin benar, tapi juga ajang untuk menaikkan tensi darah" sembur Sakura. "Sakura kaukan sudah meng-iyakan permintaan guru Kakashi, kita tidak mungkin membatalkan " sahut Tenten. Sakura mengangguk, "ya,ya, aku tahu,tidak mungkin untuk membatalkannya dan tidak mungkin menolaknya".

"yang menggangguku adalah ketidak cocokkan kita dengan band Shipuden" keluh Temari. "tapi bagaimanapun kita harus mencari jalan untuk keluar dari masalah ini secepatnya" kata Ino dengan menekankan kata terakhir.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : maaf kalau yang ngeriview gak sempet ke bales karena sering buru-buru. tapi kalau yang pakai akun mungkin aku pm, jadi cek aja email atau inboxnya, kalau pertanyaanya penting, menarik atau banyak yang nanya bakal ku jawab di author note.**


	4. piece 4

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : OOC, Mainstream, AU, Typo, dll**

 _Piece 4_

Sasuke duduk kebangkunya, disebelah Naruto. "oke, aku sudah mencoba untuk bicara padanya soal pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan tapi jawaban cewek itu kita sependapat saling tidak mau berurusan lalu dia pergi begitu saja" katanya. "coba kutebak, kalian menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk bertengkar dan hanya beberapa detik untuk membahas tugas" sahut Shikamaru dari belakangnya. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, mengerutkan kening seolah sedang berpikir, "kurasa kau benar".

"mungkin kau harus mencoba metode lain, misalnya minta maaf kurasa mereka akan merasa lebih baik kalau kau minta maaf pada Sakura" Sai tiba-tiba saja sudah datang lalu duduk disamping Sasuke. "minta maaf? Kurasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" kata Sasuke sinis. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "ego,ego, kau sombong seperti biasanya" ledeknya. "apa kau bilang?!" desis Sasuke, Naruto cengar cengir saja.

"ayolah Sasuke hanya satu permintaan maaf tidak akan meruntuhkan harga dirimu" bujuk Sai. Sasuke mendengus, "mudah bagimu berkata begitu, ini bukan masalah harga diri tapi setiap bersama mereka aku kehilangan pengendalian diriku". Choji yang sedari tadi diam tersenyum, "yah itu jelas sekali, menurutku para gadis itu hebat, mereka bisa membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengamuk".

Naruto mendorong tubuhnya kedepan sedikit agar bisa melihat Sai, "dan hal itu membuatku heran, kau kenapa bisa bertahan menghadapi mereka?". Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku pikir kalian yang terlalu sentimental". Naruto menggeleng cepat, "kalau aku mungkin, tapi coba lihat, Sasuke dan Shikamaru bahkan tidak berdaya". "oi, apa maksudmu dengan tidak berdaya?" tanya Shikamaru tersinggung. "ah, jujur sajalah, kau tidak bisa menghadapi cewek-cewek itu, kurasa kau tidak bisa ditinggalkan dengan mereka walau Cuma lima menit" cemooh Naruto. "sial, benar juga" umpat Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju kantin, Choji sudah pergi kesana lebih dulu sedangkan Shikamaru ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya dan Sai sedang membantu guru membawakan buku latihan kekantor. Mereka berpapasan dengan Hinata yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. "hei, kau kelihatannya selalu sendiri ya" tentu saja itu adalah suara Naruto.

Hinata membuang muka, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "sombong banget, orang sudah sapa balas sapa dong". Hinata melipat tangannya didepan dada lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "bukan balasan sapaan yang ramah" komentar Naruto. Hinata memutar bola matanya seolah berkata 'aku nggak peduli' dan memang dia tidak peduli.

Hinata mencoba melangkah kekanan tapi seperti yang pernah terjadi Naruto menghadangnya. Sekarang dia mendongak dan menatap Naruto tajam jelas dia ingin bilang 'minggir! aku mau lewat'.

Naruto mengerti arti dari tatapan gadis dihadapanya tapi dia belum mau menyingkir karena belum berhasil membuatnya bicara. "oke, aku akan minggir tapi... " Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya "kita kan masih belum kenalan, Naruto Uzumaki". Hinata memperhatikan tangan itu beberapa saat lalu mendogak, dia sama sekali tidak mengulurkan tangannya. "Hinata Hyuga" lalu dia pergi. Naruto membiarkan cewek itu pergi dan menurunkan tangannya.

"jadi kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak kau sepertinya tertarik dengan gadis Hyuga itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. "eh, apa?"Naruto berpaling kaget. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku dan melangkah."kenapa kau kelihatannya menaruh perhatian padanya?" Sasuke malah kembali bertanya. "aku tidak mengerti" kata Naruto.

"ah jangan pura-pura, kau terlihat berusaha membuat gadis itu mau memperhatikan mu, kau menyukainya?" Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "menyukainya?, tidak kok, aku hanya ingin membuat dia bicara" Naruto mengangkat bahu "kau tahu pembuktian apa dia benar-benar bisu atau tidak dan untuk informasi, pekerjaan ini tidak mudah". "sepertinya begitu" Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "tapi kau berhasil, aku baru kali ini mendengar suaranya langsung".

Tenten mengintip dari celah pintu ruang musik yang tanpa disadarinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Menonton permainan piano Neji sudah seperti rutinitas harian baginya. Neji merasakan ada orang orang yang memperhatikannya, dengan tidak mencolok dia melirik kesekelilingnya dan tetap memainkan piano. Matanya menangkap wajah yang mengintip dari celah pintu tapi dia masih belum bereaksi.

Ada suara langkah kaki yang samar-samar terdengar dan sepertinya semakin mendekat, Tenten berdiri lalu pura-pura berjalan dengan langkah pelan, lalu lewatlah segerombolan cewek yang berlari sambil tertawa mereka rupanya baru selesai mengganti seragam olahraga dengan seragam biasa.

Setelah para cewek itu tidak terlihat lagi, cepat-cepat Tenten menghampiri pintu dan mengintip lagi. Wajah gadis bermata coklat tua itu terlihat bingung, karena Neji sudah tidak ada ditempatnya padahal dia yakin bahwa Neji sama sekali tidak keluar.

Saat tengah bingung tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, tubuh Tenten terdorong kedepan, dia memekik pelan tapi dengan cepat dia berpegangan pada gagang pintu. Mulutnya ternganga saat melihat ada sepasang sepatu hitam didepannya, sepatu yang pasti tuannya sedang kenakan saat ini. Tenten menelan ludah sebelum mendongak, oops, benar saja, Neji sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Gadis itu buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Tenten bergidik ditatap tajam oleh Neji, dia belum pernah bertatap mata langsung dengan pemuda berambut panjang ini, jadi dia baru sadar bahwa pancaran dari mata abu-abu itu bisa sangat mengerikan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Neji bertanya dengan nada dingin dan tajam. Tenten membungkuk "ma-maafkan aku kak" dia begitu takut sampai menutup matanya, tapi mesti begitu dia tahu kalau Neji masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. "aku tanya kenapa kau ada disini" ulang Neji. "a-aku cu-cuma" Tenten benar-benar gugup sampai tidak tahu mau bagaimana menjawab. "ma-mau mendengar permainan piano kakak" akhirnya dia menjawab walau masih dipenuhi perasaan takut.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "berdiri, jangan membungkuk terus, kalau bicara hadap lawanmu" Neji tidak suka kalau ada orang yang terlalu merendah dihadapannya, dia tidak mau dianggap sudah menyiksa anak orang. Tenten bengong sejenak lalu meluruskan sikap tubuhnya. "kenapa kau selalu mengintipku bermain piano?" tanya Neji. Tenten menundukkan pandangannya, "uhm, anu,aku hanya menyukai peramainan piano kakak, menurutku benar-benar jenius" aku Tenten.

Neji memperhatikan Tenten dengan seksama. "kau bukannya anggota dari band cewek itu kan?" tanyanya, Tenten mengangguk. "kau keyboardisnya kan?" walau bukan penggongsip dan tidak begitu suka dengan band-band disekolahnya, dia tidak terlalu ketinggalan berita. Tenten kembali hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa kau tetap mengintip permainan pianoku, kau kan juga pastinya jago memainkan piano, karena mereka sejenis" tanya Neji dengan nada menyelidik. Tenten terlihat semakin salah tingkah. "karena piano dan keyboard memiliki sedikit perbedaan, dan lagu-lagu yang kakak bawakan begitu indah, aku belum pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"aku tidak suka diintai" kata Neji datar. "maaf kak,tapi aku benar-benar hanya ingin melihat cara kakak bermain, itu sungguh memberiku inspirasi" Tenten kembali membungkuk."hei, kan sudah kubilang tegakkan badanmu" tegur Neji. "baiklah kalu begitu aku memberimu izin melihatku latihan piano asal jangan menggangu". Mata Tenten melebar, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan seniornya itu.

Neji memang pemuda yang baik namun jarangnya dia bergaul dan bicara membuat orang kadang sedikit salah paham padanya, lagipula dia rasa Tenten tulus ingin mendengar permainannya, asal tidak mengganggu baginya tidak masalah. "sesama pemain piano tidak ada salahnya berbagi sedikit" ucap Neji lalu melangkah keluar, menuju kelasnya.

Tenten benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang baru terjadi, awalnya dia pikir Neji pemuda yang super dingin dan tidak akan mengijinkannya menonton permainannya apalagi tadi saat melihat tatapan tajam dari cowok itu, siapa sangka dia baik sekali, kali ini dia melihat sisi lain dari mata abu-abu yang tenang itu dan tanpa sadar ada perasaan senang yang meledak didadanya yang tergambar jelas dari senyum yang muncul diwajahnya.

Shikamaru memasuki perpustakaan mengangguk menyapa pada Yamato yang sedang membaca buku ditempatnya, itulah asyiknya menjadi pustakawan, dia bisa dekat selalu dengan benda yang disukainya. Yamato balas tersenyum padanya lalu kembali pada bacaannya. Namun setelah Shikamaru melewatinya dia kembali mengamati Shikamaru. "kau lagi?!" terdengar jelas suara murid cewek yang dikenalnya, pria itu tersenyum geli lalu beralih pada bukunya. Tebakannya tepat.

Temari terlihat jengkel sekali menemukan Shikamaru, dan lebih jengkel lagi sekarang mereka juga sama ingin mengambil buku biografi William Shakespear, ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian yang sama. Shikamaru juga kelihatan sama jengkel dengan Temari, sedikit perubahan di mukanya yang lempeng cukup untuk memberi tahu. "aku mulai bertanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendapat gangguan diperpustakaan" ketus Temari sebal. "percayalah, aku juga menayakan hal yang sama" gumam Shikamaru.

"sebenarnya hal yang ku bingungkan adalah kenapa kau selalu mencari buku yang sama dengan ku" lanjutnya. Temari mengambil biografi sastrawan Inggris itu, untung buku itu ada dua buah kalau tidak mungkin sekarang mereka sudah rebutan buku. "aku yang berada lebih dulu disini jadi aku yang seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" jawab Temari.

Shikamaru juga mengambil buku yang sama, dia ada tugas menulis ringkasan singkat riwayat hidup tokoh yang berpengaruh dan entah mengapa yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah William Shakespear, mungkin karena ini adalah tugas bahasa jadi akan lebih pas kalau dia menulis tentang tokoh yang punya pengaruh besar pada kesussastraan.

"aku mengambil buku karena sudah kurencanakan sebelumnya jadi tidak usah ge er aku sengaja supaya bertemu denganmu" celetuk Shikamaru sambil berjalan mencari buku biografi titipan Choji yaitu Mahatma Ghandi dan titipan Naruto yaitu Leonardo Da Vinci, jelas Naruto memilih Da Vinci bukan karena dia penggemar seni dan lukisan tapi karena dia suka film Da Vinci Code.

"jadi kau penggemar Romeo dan Juliet?" tanya Temari sinis. "bukan" jawab Shikamaru datar tanpa menoleh "aku lebih suka Hamlet dan Macbech". Temari mengangguk, "selera yang bagus".

Lalu gadis itu segera melangkah kearah Yamato yang masih sibuk dengan bacaannya. Shikamaru berhasil dengan cepat menemukan buku yang dipinta kedua kawannya, dia sudah tahu betul isi dari semua rak yang ada diperpustakaan saking seringnya kesana. Mereka berdua sampai dimeja Yamato pada waktu yang berbarengan.

Yamato meletakkan bukunya, lalu tersenyum geli melihat buku yang disodorkan padanya. " meminjam buku yang sama lagi, mungkin kalian sebaiknya menjadikan itu sebagai kebiasaan" sahut Yamato. "kenapa memangnya?" tanya Temari heran. "ya, supaya aku lebih mudah mengingat buku yang kalian pinjam dan waktu pengembalianya" jawab Yamato.

"aku malah berharap ini tidak perlu terulang lagi" sahut Shikamaru. "kali ini aku setuju dengannya" gumam Temari. "tumben kompak" celetuk Yamato. Wajah kedua remaja itu langsung berubah. "enak saja kompak, aku tidak mau selalu sama dengan dia" kata Temari sengit. "aku juga tidak mau dibilang kompak atau akrab denganmu" balas Shikamaru. Keduanya mengeluarkan aura permusuhan yang besar.

Yamato menggeleng pelan, "kalian salah satu murid yang rajin datang kesini tapi kalian satu-satunya murid yang menggunakan perpustakaan untuk bertengkar". "rajin? Orang ini sering kesini" Temari menunjuk Shikamaru dengan nada ragu di suaranya. "yah, kalian berdua sejak kelas sepuluh sering keluar masuk perpus tapi diwaktu yang berbeda sehingga tidak pernah bertemu " terang Yamato "baru beberapa hari ini kalian kulihat bertemu disini" lanjutnya. "aku malah berharap tidak usah terjadi" gerutu Shikamaru.

"oh ya, kudengar kalian diminta berkolaborasi untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, lalu bagaimana?" tanya Yamato penasaran."bagaimana apanya?" kerut kening Shikamaru. "sama sekali tidak lancar" jawab Temari. Yamato mengangguk, "sudah kuduga, kalau melihat kalian semua orang pasti bisa menebak". "jadi kau mau tidak berkerja sama dengan kami?" tanya Shikamaru menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya. "apa kau tidak bisa bertanya dengan lebih sopan?" tanya Temari sinis, "sebelum kalian minta maaf,kita tidak bisa bekerja sama" lalu dia mengambil bukunya dan pergi keluar.

"minta maaf? Memangnya kalian salah apa" tanya Yamato berpaling pada Shikamaru yang menatap kepergian Temari dengan jengkel. "tau deh" jawabnya cuek lalu pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja. Sekarang giliran Yamato jengkel.

Bel pulang baru berdering beberapa menit, jadi koridor dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang terburu-buru. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor yang sesak, saat mereka bertemu lagi dengan seorang gadis bermata abu-abu. Gadis itu mendongak menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya tentu saja dengan wajah dinginnya yang terkenal.

"hai, ketemu lagi nih" seringai Naruto lebar, Sasuke menahan senyum oleh tingkah sahabat karibnya. "Hinataaa" Naruto sengaja memanjangkan suku kata terakhir berharap gadis ini kesal tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming. "kayaknya nggak berhasil" bisik Sasuke pelan. Naruto mengangguk

"kan sudah kubilang kalau ada orang menyapa balas sapa dong" gerutu Naruto"berapa kali harus aku katakan sih". Hinata masih diam, _cewek ini kalau diam terus seram juga_ pikir Sasuke, menurutnya Naruto hebat bisa tahan mengahadapi cewek ini, bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan seluruh personil Ars Ladies walau mereka bisa bikin dia kehilangan kesabaran.

" kau gadis yang susah dibilangin ya" Naruto mendecak "heran deh, bagaimana kau bisa hidup dalam keadaan diam terus". "kau mau menggodanya sampai kapan?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah. "sampai dia bicara" balasnya. "haloo, apa aku lagi ngomong sama patung?" tanya Naruto. "sama orang" ketus gadis berambut gelap itu kasar lalu pergi.

Naruto tampak berpuas diri atas jerih payahnya, Sasuke menggeleng, "hebat juga kau bertahan hanya untuk membuatnya bersuara, menurutku dia begitu mengerikan mungkin aku lebih suka berhadapan dengan Sakura ".

Seolah menjawab perkataanya, Sakura muncul dihadapan mereka. "tuh Sakura, gih sana hadepin" bisik Naruto. "setelah dipikir-pikir mending nggak usah aja deh" balasnya. "hai Sakura" sapa Naruto ramah, dia ingin mengikuti saran Sai yaitu bersikap baik. "hai" balas Sakura datar. Naruto celingak-celinguk sebentar, "tumben sendirian mana temanmu yang lain?" tanya Naruto. "mereka ada sedikit urusan"jawab Sakura. Naruto mangut-mangut lalu menyikut Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan, dia melototi Naruto, dia mengerti apa yang diminta Naruto.

"uhm, Sakura, bagaimana pendapat teman-temanmu tentang tugas yang diberikan guru Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke, dia masih enggan untuk bilang maaf. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "bukannya sudah kubilang kita setuju untuk saling tidak berurusan". "itu kan katamu,aku bertanya pendapat teman-temanmu" balas Sasuke.

"mereka mau rencana ini tetap jalan asal kamu mau bekerja sama" sahut Sakura tajam. "aku sih mau saja tapi kau yang sepertinya tidak mau bekerja sama" cetus Sasuke sinis. Naruto menahan senyum, dia sudah menduga ini akan menjadi perdebatan panjang.

"kau benar, aku memang enggan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak permintaan guru Kakashi" celetuk Sakura. "jadi kau mau bekerja sama kan?"potong Naruto harap-harap cemas. Sakura mengangkat bahu, "entahlah" lalu dia memandang arlojinya, "aku harus pulang sekarang, bye" lalu dia melangkah pergi setelah melambai kecil.

Sasuke berpaling pada Naruto, "see?, dia yang menyebalkan, tidak mau bekerja sama" katanya jengkel. "mungkin sebaiknya kau ikuti saran Sai untuk minta maaf" Sahut Naruto mulai berjalan. "aku nggak punya salah apa-apa" kata Sasuke ringan.

 **TBC**


	5. Piece 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Mainstream , Typo, dll**

 **Song : Good Girl – 5 Second Of Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Piece 5_

Ino membopong beberapa buku tebal untuk dimasukkan keloker, terlalu berat untuk dibawa pulang semuanya. Dia sibuk memilih buku mana yang perlu dibawa pulang karena diperlukan untuk membuat pr. Karena tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, padahal lagi ramai-ramainya, dia menabrak seseorang. Semua bukunya berjatuhan, segera dia berjongkok memungut satu per satu bukunya. Orang yang ditabraknya ikut berjongkok dan membantunya memungut buku-bukunya.

Ino menoleh dan terkejut, Sai mengambil beberapa buku yang tebal dan tersenyum padanya."terima kasih" kata Ino setelah berdiri. Ino mencoba mengambil buku-bukunya dari tangan Sai, tapi cowok itu menolak. "biar kubantu, kamu pasti kerepotan" senyumnya, melihat senyum Sai, Ino tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga. Ino membuka lokernya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya, lalu mengambil buku yang ada pada Sai. "terima kasih" sahut Ino sambil menutup pintu. "never mind" jawab Sai.

"sendirian saja?" tanya Sai, Ino mengulum senyum, "kamu sendiri bagaimana?". Sai tertawa pelan, "mereka berpencar, tidak tahu kemana sekarang", Ino mengangguk "sama". Ino berpikir sejenak, memikirkan kata Tenten untuk membujuk Sai, untuk mau meminta kawan-kawannya bersikap baik pada Sakura. "Ino, kenapa?". Ino tersentak, ragu sejenak, "uhm,nggak apa, uhm Sai, mau tidak pinta pada teman-temanmu untuk baik pada Sakura?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Sai mengacak rambutnya, "yah, bisa saja sih, kalau Shikamaru, Naruto dan Choji sih bisa, tapi Sasuke punya sedikit masalah dengan minta maaf". "oh, begitu" Ino agak kecewa, sudah diduganya bukan mudah. Melihat Ino sedikit kecewa Sai buka mulut, "kenapa kamu tidak minta Sakura untuk memaafkan Sasuke?" tanyanya hati-hati. "Sakura bisa keras kepala, dan tidak begitu saja memaafkan orang lain" jawab Ino. Sai menahan senyum, "masalahnya memang terletak pada kedua anak itu, memang harus mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka". Ino ikut menahan senyum, "kurasa juga".

Neji memasuki mobilnya, lalu menunggu adiknya. Hinata membuka pintu mobil kakaknya lalu menghempaskan tubuhya sambil menghela nafas. Neji menoleh, "kenapa,kayaknya capek banget", lalu dia mulai menghidupkan mobil dan menjalankanya keluar dari parkiran. "ada cowok nyebelin yang belakangan muncul" jawab Hinata sebal.

"siapa?" tanya Neji tanpa melepas pandangan dari jalanan. "namanya Naruto". Alis Neji terangkat, "dia personil band Shipuden kan?". Hinata mengangguk. "menyebalkan bagaimana?" Neji pikir kalau adiknya ini tidak akan diperhatikan orang, diakan hanya bicara kalau ditanya guru dan sama keluarga saja.

"dia sepertinya sengaja ingin membuatku kesal, mana kelas kami bersebelahan jadi kami sering ketemu" omel Hinata. Neji menahan senyum, "oh ya?". "oh ya?, Cuma itu komentar kakak?" tanya Hinata, suaranya naik satu oktaf. "lalu kau mau aku bilang apa?" sahut Neji "lagipula mungkin dia hanya ingin kau bicara atau menjadi temannya" sambungnya.

"menjadi temannya?, dengan sikap menyebalkan begitu lebih seperti ingin cari musuh" kata Hinata sinis. "kalau begitu mungkin hanya ingin membuat kau bersuara soalnya kau kan jarang bicara" lanjut Neji.

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau ngomong saja" celetuk Hinata. "kakak ada kabar apa?" sambung Hinata. "kabar apanya?" tanya Neji tidak mengerti."yah apa kek, something hapenned?". Neji paham adiknya hanya ingin tahu apa sesuatu yang buruk bukan hanya terjadi padanya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dia ingin mendengar cerita dari orang lain. "aku sudah tahu siapa yang menontonku diruang musik". Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mencondongkan badan kearah Neji. "siapa,siapa?" tanyanya bersemangat. "hantu ya?".

Neji menoleh dengan bete. "kau ini masih saja berpikir begitu". "yah terus siapa lagi dong" rajuk Hinata. "kau pasti kaget kalau tahu" Neji tersenyum misterius. "siapasih kakak, kasih tahu dong" bujuk Hinata semakin penasaran. "Tenten"."hah?! serius kak?!" Hinata kaget.

Neji tersenyum puas, "sudah kubilang kau akan kaget"."tapi kak dia kan kalau tidak salah keyboardis band cewek itu, Ars Ladies, kenapa dia harus ngintipin permainan kakak, dia pasti jago juga main piano" Hinata merenung. "dia bilang dia ingin melihat permainan lagu klasik" cetus Neji.

Hinata mengangguk, "iya ya, permainan lagu klasik itu memang beda dengan pop apalagi kalau pakai grandpiano". "tapi sayang aku mau nya kan hantu yang ngintipin kakak" lanjutnya. Dan Neji memukul pelan kepala adik perempuanya itu.

Sakura dan Ino berlari sambil meneteng tas mereka ketempat duduk didepan Tenten dan Temari, mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat. "girls, kita diberi izin buat ngadain pertunjukkan" Sahut Ino dan Sakura serentak. Tenten dan Temari melongo. "pertunjukan?!" tanya Tenten dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ino megangguk dengan semangat, "iya kemarin aku dan Sakura minta izin keguru untuk buat pertunjukkan", "dan dibolehin" sambung Sakura. "memangnya kita mau buat pertunjukan dimana?" tanya Temari. "di audiotorium tentunya" jawab Sakura. "bukan sekarang atau besokkan?, kita kan belum latihan" ujar Tenten cemas. "nggak dong, kita mainnya tiga hari lagi kok" sahut Ino menenangkan.

Tenten menghela nafas lega lalu melirik jengkel pada kedua temanya yang sedang berdiri didepannya, "tapi kenapa kalian kemarin tidak bilang pada aku atau Temari" sungutnya. Ino dan Sakura meringis "sorry, kita mau ngasih kejutan sama kalian" kata Ino sambil memasang muka memelas. Temari tersenyum geli, "kalian ini memang luar biasa, luar biasa gilanya". Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, "tos dulu dong". Ketiga temannya langsung menyambut, "Ars Ladies, fighting".

Sakura menyandang bassnya, lalu menghela nafas. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap ketiga rekannya. Temari juga menyandang gitar elektriknya sedangkan Ino memutar stik drum ditangan kanannya Tenten sendiri sedang mondar mandir ditempat. "ready?" tanya Sakura tegang. Teman-temannya mengangguk kaku. Sakura memutar tubuhnya kembali, "oke, let's shake the floor" lalu dia mulai menaiki tangga menuju panggung.

Ars Ladies menatap para penonton mereka yang sudah menunggu. Keempatnya mengambil posisi masing dan mengambil nafas panjang lalu Tenten mulai memainkan keyboardnya, terdengar sedikit klasik. Sedikit banyak dia belajar dari cara bermain Neji. Lalu sakura mulai bernyanyi bersamaan dengan ketiga alat musik yang lain dimainkan.

Mereka memilih lagu it's amazing yang dinyanyikan Jem sebagai pembuka. Mereka benar-benar pandai menirukan setiap nada dan suara yang ada pada lagu itu terkadang malah ada beberapa alat musik yang berhenti sejenak agar suara dengan lagu yang asli pas. Dilagu ini Tenten berkerja keras, dia menambahkan efek-efek yang sama yang ada pada lagu aslinya, sehingga mereka tampil menakjubkan.

Sai bersandar di pintu ruang auditorium, dia ingin pergi lebih dekat kepanggung namun dia tidak ingin berdesak-desakan. Dia menikmati musik yang dimainkan oleh keempat gadis yang ada di atas panggung.

"ternyata mereka membuat pertunjukan".

Sai berpaling, melihat keempat sahabatnya sudah berdiri disampingnya. Kening Sasuke dan Shikamaru berkerut. "mereka mau pamer ya?" kata Sasuke sinis. "sudahlah Sasuke mereka memang harus dikenal lebih banyak orang" ucap Sai. "ah, bagiku tidak apa" sahut Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Naruto, "kukira kau menganggap mereka saingan, dan lagi kukira kau ingin semua siswa disini jadi penggemarmu" ucapnya heran. Naruto menyeringai, "setelah kupikir lagi asyik juga kalau ada band lain, kita bisa tukar pikiran tentang musik". Choji mengangguk, "bukan-nya dengan begini kita jadi tahu kemampuan mereka, selama ini kita tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bermain ".

Shikamaru dan Sasuke masih belum menerima alasan kawan-kawannya, ujung bibir mereka menekuk kebawah, Sai sendiri tidak ambil pusing lagi dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah panggung, menikmati lagu kedua.

"good girls" ucap Sai tiba-tiba. Keempat teman-temannya menoleh serempak, memberhentikan debatan mereka. "good girls apanya, mereka itu bad girsl" sembur Sasuke. "bener, lebih tepatnya resentfully girls"sambung Shikamaru dengan kening berkerut. Sai menatap keduanya dengan heran, "maksudku judul lagu yang sedang mereka mainin, good girsl dari 5 second of summer".

"oh". Sasuke dan Shikamaru baru menyadarinya. Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, tawanya disambut tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

 _"_ _She said to me,  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

Sai ikut menyanyikan reff dari lagu tersebut, "gue suka banget sama lagu ini". "lagu yang cocok ya buat mereka?" komentar Sasuke sinis. Shikamaru mengangguk setuju, "good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught, cewek baik adalah cewek nakal yang belum ketahuan". "kalian ini, sudahlah berdamai saja, menurutku permainan mereka bagus kok, mereka hebat" decak Sai. "mereka tidak akan mendengarkan, mereka itukan gengsinya tinggi" sahut Naruto setengah mencemooh.

Beberapa lagu telah selesai dimainkan oleh Ars Ladies. "ngapain sih kita disini cabut aja yuk" ajak Sasuke, "yep, mending nongkrong ditempat lain aja yuk" dukung Shikamaru. "tunggu beberapa menit lagi kayaknya sebentar lagi mereka selesai" tahan Sai. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menggerutu.

"kalau kalian pengen duluan, ya, duluan aja, buat apa nungguin kita-kita, sopan amat" celetuk Naruto. "tau nih, biasanya langsung ngilang" tambah Choji. Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak menyahut, mungkin diam-diam mereka ikut menilai penampilan Ars Ladies, tapi tentu saja dengan sinis.

Lagu terakhir selesai dimainkan, Ino melemparkan kedua stiknya keatas, benda itu berputar dan jatuh kembali ketangan Ino lalu gadis itu memukulkan drum membuat sebuah penutup yang sangat baik. Para personil Shipuden tercengang melihat penampilan Ino, penampilan yang langka. "apa gue udah bilang kalau mereka hebat?" tanya Sai dengan nada tidak percaya, tatapannya terpaku pada keempat cewek itu. "kayaknya udah" jawab Naruto pelan.

Para personel Ars Ladies turun kearah belakang panggung setelah memberi hormat terakhir, para penonton pun sudah bubar. Mereka segera mengemas alat musik mereka dan menuju pintu. "hai" sapa Sai ramah, Naruto dan Choji ikut tersenyum, mereka sudah menaruh respek pada keempat gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke dan Shikamaru tetap memasang wajah datar. Kedua anak ini memang keras kepala.

"hai" balas Ino dengan senyum lebar. Terlalu gembira untuk mengatisipasi pertengkaran yang akan terjadi. Tenten ikut-ikutan memasang senyum. Sakura dan Temari masih terlihat ragu-ragu. "kalian tadi keren banget, sampai kaget lho" ucap Sai, Choji mengangguk setuju, "nggak nyangka kalian benar-benar band cewek hebat" sambung Naruto. Wajah keempat cewek itu langsung berubah cerah.

"ah, nggak biasa aja tuh" cetus Sasuke menghapus senyum dari wajah Sakura dan Temari yang kini menoleh dengan muka tidak senang. "yah menurutku juga begitu, suara gitarnya tidak sebagus permainan Sasuke atau Naruto" sahut Shikamaru terang-terangan mengejek Temari.

"yah, bass nya juga masih kalah jauh dengan lo Shikamaru" lanjut Sasuke, mengibarkan bendera perang pada Sakura. "apa katamu?!" seru Sakura menaikkan volume suaranya sambil melangkah kedepan. Gadis berambut pink itu dengan jelas menerangkan kalau dia menanggapi 'undangan' perang Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tenang, "kurasa kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi", sahutnya sembari membenamkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Sakura maju selangkah "dengar ya Sasuke, aku tidak punya salah apapun padamu tapi kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah padaku?". Sasuke ikut maju selangkah, "aku tidak pernah mencari masalah,aku hanya memberikan komentar".

"menurutmu begitu?" celetuk Temari sinis. "yah Sasuke benar, kalau kalian tidak punya salah apapun berarti kami juga tidak punya salah apapun". Temari mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sehingga terlihat seolah menyatu, "maksudmu?" tanyanya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "well, kurasa kau mengerti apa maksudku, kalau kau mau memikirkannya kalian yang mulai terlebih dulu tidak menyukai kami dan tidak mau bekerja sama".

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis yang terkesan angkuh dan agak sinis sembari menantang mata Sakura yang memelototinya. "see, jelas sekali bukan". Sakura merapatkan rahangnya, terdengar samar erangannya yang seperti singa menahan amarahnya. "sudahlah Sasuke" Sai menarik temannya kebelakang.

"ayolah Sakura" Ino memegangi tangan Sakura sambil berdoa dalam hati, bukannya apa-apa, dia takut juga kalau nanti Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan keras dan menerjang maju kearah Sasuke, gadis berambut pink itu, walau cantik-cantik kekuatanya menyamai pegulat profesional. Untung doanya terkabul, terasa Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang memang menegang sejak bicara dengan Sasuke, tapi itu bukan berarti dia mau melepas pelototannya yang penuh amarah pada cowok bermata onix itu.

"cabut yuk" Temari menarik tangan Sakura dan Tenten lalu berderap melewati para cowok yang berdiri didepan pintu, dia sudah merasa gerah. Ino sendiri karena sedang memegangi tangan Sakura otomatis terbawa. "tunggu dong, pelan sedikit" ucap Tenten yang terseret-seret bersama Ino yang berada di samping dua cewek yang masih terlihat marah.

Tenten dan Ino kesulitan menyamai kecepatan Temari dan Sakura yang memegangi tangan mereka berdua. Temari berhenti dan melepas genggamannya. Dia memberengutkan mukanya. "jangan berwajah begitu ah, kau kelihatan jelek sekali" celetuk Ino melihat tampang sahabatnya. "habis mereka mengesalkan" jawab Temari manyun.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya."rasanya kesabaranku sudah tipis, emosiku sudah sampai disini" ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan sejajar dengan pelipisnya. Tenten mengurut keningnya, "kalian yang berantem aku yang pusing" dia mengelengkan kepalanya, tak habis mengerti kenapa susah sekali mereka berdamai.

"ayolah sekali ini saja kita bersama, setelah pertunjukkan itu terserah kalau kalian mau berantem sampai puas" mohon Ino dengan wajah memelas. Cewek ini sebenarnya jago akting, tapi kali ini dia sungguhan.

"entahlah" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya "kalau mereka masih cari gara-gara aku rasa aku tidak bisa". Ino dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang, satu hal yang sama-sama mereka pikirkan, sampai kapan mereka akan terus begini?. Mereka tidak mungkin menolak permintaan guru, apa jadinya bulan depan, hal itu membuat mereka cemas.

"kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sai gusar, hal yang jarang terdengar dari cowok super ramah ini. Sasuke dan Shikamaru pura-pura tidak peduli. "oh,c'mon, aku saja sudah tidak begitu mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya" sahut Naruto. "iya Shikamaru, kau kan biasanya tidak suka memperbesarkan masalah, kenapa urusan ini jadi panjang" kata Choji, dia bingung, ada apa yang terjadi dengan dua cowok tenang ini, mereka terasa sedikit berubah terutama kalau sudah berhadapan dengan band cewek itu, mereka jadi lebih keras kepala, tidak mau kalah, dan emosional.

"aku hanya tidak suka dengan para cewek itu" ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik dan melangkah.

"hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto kaget, "kekelas" jawab Sasuke singkat. "aku ikut" sahut Shikamaru datar. Naruto dan Choji saling pandang lalu mengangkat bahu dan menyusul keduanya. Sai menghela nafas panjang , jika terus seperti ini maka dia akan tua lebih cepat.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: bagaimana?, apakah fic saya cukup bagus**

 **saya sebagai author newbie berharap saran dan komentarnya ^^**

 **RnR? review please...**


	6. Piece 6

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Mainstream, Typo, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf pada** **Naraeyz-san**

 **karena ternyata Naruhinanya gak ada di piece 5, saya juga gak sadar .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Piece 6_

Tenten melangkah di koridor yang sepi dengan ringan, setengah loncat-loncatan sebenarnya, sepertinya anak ini masih terpengaruh euforia manggung kemarin, dia melewati ruang musik, lompatannya berhenti saat terdengar dentingan piano. Iya deh, sejujurnya dia melewati ruang musik bukan kebetulan, dia memang berharap mendengar permainan Neji. Tenten menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang memergokinya.

Setelah yakin, dia mulai mengintip dicelah pintu. Dia mengulum senyum saat melihat pemuda bermata abu-abu itu bermain piano. Caranya bermain benar-benar seperti seorang komposer besar.

"aku tidak suka kalau diintai, aku lebih suka ditonton".

Tenten tersentak. Lebih pada kebingungan, habisnya pemuda itu masih bermain dan tidak terlihat seperti bicara padanya, padahal hanya mereka manusia disekitar sini. "kau bisa mengerti maksudku?". Neji menghentikan permainannya lalu memutar tubuhnya kesamping menatap Tenten yang terlihat dari celah pintu.

Tenten menegakkan posisi tubuh dan menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Neji kembali memutar tubuh menghadap piano dan melanjutkan permainannya. "masuklah, dengan begitu aku tidak merasa diintai lagi" lanjutnya.

Tenten ragu sejenak, tapi lalu dia melangkah masuk. Dia tidak berani terlalu mendekat, jadi dia merapatkan diri kedinding. Selama beberapa menit dia hanya terdiam mendengarkan permainan Neji. "kudengar kau menggelar pertunjukkan dengan bandmu". Suara Neji kembali menyentakkan Tenten. "i...iya" jawab Tenten ragu-ragu. _Ini hanya basa-basi, pernyataan biasa, pujian atau hinaan_ batin Tenten, _semoga saja bukan yang terakhir._

"kalian berani juga ya". _Uh-oh gawat, pasti ini benar-benar kategori terakhir, pasti dia berpikir kami sok padahal masih ingusan,_ Tenten mulai cemas. "tidak mudah dan tidak banyak band cewek yang diterima murid-murid disekolah ini". Tenten mulai bingung, itu sepertinya bukan sebuah sindiran. "tapi kalian dengan cepat mendapat sambutan baik". Tenten tertegun, ternyata dia salah kira. "te...terima kasih" ucapnya gugup.

"permainanmu bagus" komenter Neji singkat. "terima kasih" ucap Tenten sekali lagi. "apa kakak menontonnya?" tanya Tenten memberanikan diri bertanya, dia ingin Neji menjawab iya. "tidak, aku hanya mendengar dari jauh". "oh" Tenten menyembunyikan sedikit kekecewaannya, _memang rasanya mustahil dia akan menonton._

"suara keyboardnya lumayan" lanjut Neji. "terima kasih, aku banyak belajar dari kakak". "aku tidak mengajari apapun". Neji menghentikan permainannya, memandang arlojinya. "aku harus pergi" dia bangkit menuju pintu lalu melewati Tenten. Tenten melangkah setelah Neji keluar, dia memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu menjauh, _dia sebenarnya orang baik._

Naruto menyusuri koridor sambil bersiul, dari jauh terlihat sosok yang mengeluarkan aura dingin. Air mukanya berubah cerah, matanya berkilat jahil. "selamat pagi putri es" sapanya dengan kecerian yang berlebihan. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut bete. Dia mendecih lalu berusaha berlalu. "eits" Naruto melintangkan tangannya didepan Hinata. "apa yang pernah kubilang, gadis manis?, kalau orang menyapamu kau harus balas menyapanya" ucapnya dengan nada lebay.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam tapi pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya."kau mau apa?" sergah Hinata, Naruto mendecakkan lidah. "itu bukan balasan yang ramah". "oh begitu, jadi menyebut seseorang putri es itu ramah?" tanya Hinata sinis. Naruto menyeringai "tapi itukan apa adanya".

Hinata mendengus tidak habis mengerti dengan kelakuan menyebalkan Naruto. Selama ini dia yakin banyak yang tidak suka padanya karena sikap dinginnya tapi tidak pernah ada yang berani mengganggunya, pertama aura yang dia punya terlalu seram, kedua karena dia punya kakak yang populer, setiap orang disekolah mengenal Neji.

Dan entah kenapa hanya cowok kurang ajar ini yang membuatnya kepingin emosi. Menurutnya Naruto adalah cowok mengesalkan kuadrat dan super kurang kerjaan.

"awas aku mau lewat" bentak Hinata. "kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Kau mau mengadu pada kakak mu?" tanya Naruto setengah menantang. "memang kau berani?" Hinata menaikkan bola matanya. "berani, aku kan bisa jet kune do, jangan sedih kalau kakak mu babak belur, ya?". Hinata mendengus, Naruto terlalu pede, Neji kan karateka nasional, yang ada dia babak belur dihajar Neji.

"Naruto". Terdengar sapaan disebelah mereka dari dua orang gadis. Mereka terlihat sedikit malu, tapi dari tatapannya jelas mengisyaratkan kalau mereka adalah fans Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkarcamata dan seorang gadis berambut biru disanggul dan diberi hiasan mawar putih. Hinata mengenali mereka, Karin dan Konan, teman sekelasnya.

"boleh minta tanda tangan?" tanya Karin malu-malu sambil mengulurkan album pertama band Shipuden. "tentu" jawab Naruto menggoreskan tanda tangannya. Hinata melihat kesempatan bagus, dia langsung melangkah tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. "jangan secepat itu nona, kau bahkan tidak pamit" kata Naruto memegang sebelah tangan Hinata sedang matanya masih fokus pada tanda tangannya.

Karin dan Konan menatap Hinata dengan wajah heran, yah bagaimana tidak heran, kok bisa-bisanya Hinata bergaul dengan Naruto dan jelas sekali kalau keduanya berbeda, bagai musim dingin dan musim panas. "Naruto kenal dengan Hinata?" tanya Conan bingung. "ya, kalian juga kenal gadis seram ini?". "ya, kami kawan sekelas" angguk Karin. "oh".

 _Cewek ini selalu sendiri, apa dia tidak kesepian?,ah kujadikan saja dua orang ini sahabatnya_ pikirnya. "oh ya, kalian mau album kedua kami yang sedang dalam proses?" tawar Naruto. "mau" jawab Karin dan Konan kompak. "kalau begitu kalian harus jadi teman Hinata". Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Karin dan Konan tercengang dan saling pandang, tapi detik berikutnya berubah ragu.

Hinata menahan geramannya melihat raut ragu Karin dan Conan, "jangan main-main" ketusnya dan Conan tersentak mendengar suara Hinata. Walau nadanya tajam tapi suara Hinata begitu bagus. "itu bukan sikap yang baik" komentar Naruto. "menurutmu sifatmu itu baik?" tanya Hinata retoris, "kalau iya lepasin tanganku sekarang " sambungnya. "nggak, entar lo kabur" seringai Naruto.

Karin dan Konan termangu,tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, rasanya canggung banget. "ah, oh, maaf" sahut Naruo baru sadar telah mengabaikan kedua orang gadis ini. "kalian masih mau dengan tawaranku kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat ramah. Susah deh nolak. "ng, uhm, ah, eh, mm... mau" jawab Karin setelah sedari tadi mengucapkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Naruto melongo sesaat. Awalnya dia pikir kedua cewek ini akan menolak setelah mendengar nada dingin dari mulut Hinata, dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka. Hinata sendiri tercengang, apa sebegitu besar pengaruh cowok ini sampai mereka mengiyakan permintaan aneh Naruto.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu Karin dan Konan mulai tertarik dengan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa cewek ini menyimpan suara sebagus itu selama ini.

Naruto cepat-cepat menyimpan tampang bengongnya, menggantinya dengan wajah puas. "wah, terima kasih, mudah-mudahan kalian tahan ya" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Hinata memelototinya. "kau benar-benar suka membuat orang lain repot?" desis Hinata. Naruto kembali menyeringai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, "kau seharusnya berterima kasih, aku mau menolongmu mendapatkan teman" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata. _Aku nggak minta, dasar cowok nyebelin kuadrat_ pekik Hinata dalam hati.

"terserah apa katamu" sergah Hinata lalu pergi, Naruto tersenyum geli lalu beralih pada Karin dan Konan. "aku pergi dulu ya, takut telat, kalian yang sabar aja tapi kurasa kalian akan jadi teman yang cocok, bye" setelah berkata sepanjang itu dia berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan ramah. Karin dan Konan saling tatap, "yakin nih kita bakalan cocok sama Hinata?" tanya Karin.

Konan mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, tapi selain tawaran Naruto sepertinya Hinata gadis yang menarik", gadis berambut biru itu mulai melangkah. Karin segera menyusul Konan, berjalan disampingnya. "yep, harus diakui suara gadis itu bagus banget, selain itu... ".

Konan berpaling kesamping menunggu Karin menyambung kalimatnya, "aku pengen tahu hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto, mereka lucu sekali" seringai Karin. Conan tidak bisa untuk tidak mengulum senyum, Naruto dan Hinata terlihat manis kalau sedang adu mulut, coba pikir pasangan macam apa yang terlihat cocok saat mereka bertengkar.

Eh, tapi kayaknya hal ini juga akan berlaku dengan beberapa tokoh disini.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas sambil berkonsentrasi pada penampilannya. Bukannya dia centil atau apa, tapi dia tadi berlari kearah gerbang dengan kecepatan tinggi karena dia salah membaca jam tangannya dan menyangka kalau dia sudah terlambat.

Yep, malu-maluin bangetkan?, apalagi acara bodohnya pagi-pagi itu menyebabkan dia berantakan sekali. Sekarang dia merapikan seragamnya, menepis debu, merapikan tatanan rambutnya sambil merutuk sia-sia saja dia berkaca selama dua puluh menit dirumah tadi.

Dia tertegun saat masih sibuk mengurus penampilannya dan melihat kelantai ada sepasang sepatu tepat sejajar didepannya. Rasanya sepatu itu pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sepatu hitam dengan biz silver dan beberapa corak dongker. _Kalau tebakan ku tidak salah ..._ batinnya lalu mendongak, betul saja didepannya ada Sasuke.

Bibirnya mengerucut saking betenya. Sasuke sendiri tampak kesal,matanya menyipit dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Oh ya, betewe, kenapa pemuda awas ini tidak melihat Sakura sebelumnya kalau dia menampilkan raut sebal seperti itu?.

Gampang saja, jawabannya karena pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengurus jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya. Dia salah menyetel alat itu sehingga dia ngebut kesekolah dan setibanya disekolah mendapati gedung itu masih sepi. Cukup merusak moodnya karena dia tidak sempat sarapan. Tapi kok rasanya masalah yang merusak pagi mereka mirip ya?.

Tapi masalahnya kali ini mood keduanya benar-benar sedang tidak baik. "mau apa?!" bentak Sakura kasar. Sasuke mengernyit, "hei, kau bisa tidak sih tidak merusak suasana hati orang lain pagi-pagi begini?!".

Cukup lama keduanya saling pelototan sembari mengeluarkan aura permusuhan yang dapat dirasakan dalam radius 10 meter.

"kak Sasuke". Panggilan dari beberapa orang gadis membuat keduanya sadar dan berpaling. "Sakura". Kali ini panggilan dari beberapa murid cowok membuat keduanya berpaling kearah yang berlawanan. _Ups, apa mereka melihat adegan pertengkaran kami?_ Batin keduanya.

"kak Sasuke... boleh... minta... nomor telfonnya?" tanya salah satu dari siswi itu pelan dan dengan nada ragu. "Sakura, pertunjukkan kemarin itu luar biasa, kalian keren, benar-benar cewek hebat" sekarang giliran dari salah satu cowok itu memuji Sakura dengan senyum lebar yang diikuti anggukan teman-teman yang berada dibelakangnya.

"terima kasih" ucap Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat manis. "yap, boleh" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan para gadis itu dengan santai, seperti sikap biasanya yang kalem. Mereka berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan bete mereka saat saling bertemu tadi. Mereka tidak akan menghancurkan perasaan orang-orang ini.

Sakura baru mulai meniti usahanya, dia tidak akan memberantakkannya karena perasaan bete pada Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin merusak semua yang telah dia bangun bersama teman-temannya selama ini.

Setelah berbasa-basi para penggemar masing-masing bubar. Meninggalkan mereka yang langsung dalam hitungan hanya satu detik kembali bad mood. Setelah memberi tatapan tajam keduanya melangkah menuju kelas, kelas yang mereka tuju berlawanan jadi mereka harus saling melewati.

"ternyata kau penjilat juga ya" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan langsung menoleh kesamping, dia menatap Sasuke sengit. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah poker face dia membalas tatapan Sakura. "apa maksud mu" tuntut Sakura. "berpura-pura manis didepan mereka karena popularitas yang masih baru, heh?" kini Sasuke mengulas senyum mengejek. Telinga Sakura memanas. "hei, jaga mulutmu, kau pikir kau juga tidak penjilat, bersikap sok cool, karena menjaga image" balas Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"aku tidak bersikap sok cool, aku Cuma tidak mau cewek-cewek tadi kecewa" bantah Sasuke. Sakura mencibir, "sejak kapan kau memperdulikan perasaan orang lain". Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "kau tidak mengenalku, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya men-judge ku". "kalau begitu sama" balas Sakura sembari melangkah dan menatap lurus kedepan. Meninggalkan pemuda bermata onix yang menatap punggungnya dengan tajam.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N ; bagaiana apa kah puas dengan naruhina dan pair lainnya, saya mau ucapkan terimakasih pada yang telah baca, suka dan review fic Ai ^^.**


	7. Piece 7

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Mainstream dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Piece 7_

Temari behenti didepan pintu pepustakan dengan raut bingung, yah, wajar sih, pasti semua orang akan bingung melihat satu petak keramik yang diberi pita pembatas. Didepan keramik itu ada papan yang bertuliskan, tolong jangan diinjak. Bingungkan, buat apa benda seperti itu ada didalam perpustakaan.

Temari mundur selangkah dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Saat dia berhasil menjejakkan kaki kirinya keseberang, kaki kanannya tidak siap. Jadilah gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan wajah panik dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang condong kebelakang, bersiap untuk jatuh. Dan kini kaki kirinya telah ikut kehilangan pijakannya.

"uwaah", Temari menutup mata rapat. Tapi dia merasakan tubuhnya tertahan, ada tangan yang menangkapnya. Temari membuka mata, seketika mulutnya tenganga melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya. Shikamaru. Shikamaru melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Temari lalu perlahan-perlahan dia menarik tubuh Temari, membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Wajah Temari memerah, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih datar dan lempeng saja wajahnya, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Barulah saat Shikamaru hendak berbalik Temari buru-buru bicara. "eh, terimakasih" ucapnya canggung. Shikamaru berbalik lagi mengangkat alis, lalu mengulas senyum ringan, "forget it".

"ciee" terdengar suara jahil yang tiba-tiba nimbrung, suara yang merusak suasana itu datang dari sebelah. Dari Yamato yang sedari tadi terabaikan, Yamato tersenyum lebar, pria itu sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah kedua siswa itu. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati pertunjukkan didepannya. Wajah Temari kembali memerah, dia benar-benar malu sudah menjadi tontonan Yamato. "wah, romantis, ada drama salah layar, hehe" Yamato terkekeh senang.

Mulut Shikamaru kontan menekuk kebawah, "apaan sih, biasa aja deh". Yamato masih terkekeh tidak jelas. "oh ya, pak Yamato kenapa lantainya di beri pita pembatas" Temari buru-buru mengalihkan topik, dia sudah malu berat. "oh itu kejadiannya benar-benar kacau" Yamato geleng-geleng sendiri.

"jadi kemarin ada anak yang baru selesai buat percobaan kimia, dia butuh bahan refrensi tambahan, jadi dia kesini sambil membawa percobaannya, waktu mau keluar dia hampir menjatuhkan buku yang dia bawa karena kaget dan berusaha menahan buku dia malah menjatuhkan percobaannya, percobaannya itu belum sempurna dan unsur hidrogen yang tinggi tentu jadi bahan peledak yang cukup kuat, saat jatuh terjadi ledakan dan keramik jadi hancur, baru selesai dirapikan dan semennya masih belum kering " jelas Yamato panjang lebar.

"puf, hahaha" Temari dan Shikamaru kontan ketawa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Yamato saat ledakan kecil itu. Yamato manyun. "hei itu sebuah kerugian lho". "maaf" sahut keduanya kompak masih berusaha menahan tawa. "sudah ah, gih sana cari buku yang pengen kalian baca" usir Yamato. "iya, iya" jawab Shikamaru lalu mulai berjalan kearah rak ilmu alam.

Sedangkan Temari melangkah kearah rak novel. Yamato geleng kepala lalu menarik novel yang ada didalam lacinya, novel yang sempat terabaikan karena adegan Shikamaru dan Temari, menggoda mereka adalah prioritasnya.

Sunyi, ketiga orang itu tenggelam dalam keasyikan bacaan masing-masing, jarang sebenarnya bisa sehening ini, mengingat kalau Temari dan Shikamaru biasanya ribut kalau ketemu. Mungkin karena mereka sedang tidak mencari buku yang sama. Memang ketiganya kalau sudah membaca buku yang menarik sering nggak ingat... apapun.

Dering bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat menyentakkan ketiganya, mengembalikan kesadaran kedunia nyata setelah tadi sempat berkelana kedunia buku yang ajaib. Temari dan Shikamaru menutup bukunya dan memutuskan untuk meminjamnya. Keduanya sampai ditempat Yamato bersamaan tapi yang bersangkutan masih asyik dengan bacaannya dan mengabaikan dua orang yang berdiri didepannya. "baca apaan sih?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat novel ditangan Yamato.

"Autumn In Paris?!" sahut Temari heran bercampur kaget. "hei jangan sembarangan mengusik orang" seru Yamato menarik kembali buku itu. "pak Yamato baca novel itu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil mengangkat alis, "itukan novel cewek banget" sambungnya. "memangnya kenapa inikan novel bestseller, apa salahnya baca buku terkenal" bela Yamato, mukanya mulai merah padam.

"tapi itukan novelnya melow banget" Temari ikut nimbrung. "aku tadi Cuma ngasal ngambil apa yang ada" lanjut Yamato. "tapi tadi kelihatannya asyik banget sampai nggak peduliin kita" sanggah Temari, "lagian kalau ngambil acak juga bisa ngambil buku lain kayak The Cuckoo's Calling " sambung Shikamaru menunjuk novel tebal di rak dekat Yamato.

"sudah, kalian mau pinjam bukukan?, nggak usah dipermasalahkan juga hal yang tidak penting" ucap Yamato mulai mencari jalan menyelamatkan diri. Shikamaru nyengir kuda,"iya, nih" dia mengulurkan bukunya, Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama. "eh, pak Yamato" panggil Temari, "apa?" tanya Yamato yang sibuk menulis, sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"nangis nggak bacanya?" Tanya Temari iseng, Yamato mengangkat wajah cemberut. "kalian kalau soal mengganggu kompak ya" komentarnya kesal. Temari dan Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa tertahan.

"nih bukunya, cepat sana pergi" kata Yamato sembari menyerahkan buku. "jadi ceritanya kita diusir nih?" Shikamaru memutar matanya, "supaya nggak ketahuan nangis baca Autumn In Paris ya?" sambung Temari membuat Yamato makin keki, dia tidak menyangka kalau kedua murid yang sering diledekinnya itu kalau bersatu bisa mengalahkannya telak.

Temari bersiap melompat tapi dicegat Shikamaru, "biar aku duluan, jadi kalau kau mau jatuh lagi bisa kutangkap lagi" Shikamaru menyeringai. Temari cemberut, "nggak, aku saja yang duluan, nggak bakalan jatuh kok". "whatever" Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya.

Temari melompat dengan lebih mantap, kedua kakinya berhasil mendarat sempurna. "tuh kan, aku nggak bakalan jat-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirasakannya tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang, tapi tertahan. Tanpa ia sadari Shikamaru sudah melompat dan menariknya pelan namun menahannya.

"untung ada aku kalau nggak..." seringai Shikamaru. "nggak lucu" seru Temari Jengkel oleh candaan Shikamaru. Temari menyentakkan tubuhnya, lalu memberengut, Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, "lo jelek kalau cemberut lho" godanya. Temari makin memberengut, "terserah" lalu dia berderap pergi, sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan malu diledek. Shikamaru tertawa rendah baru kali ini dia merasa puas sudah membuat gadis itu merah padam.

Ino menempelkan brosur di tembok – tembok jalanan, dia memakai kaus ungu dan rok jeans abu-abu selutut. Sepulang sekolah gadis pirang itu menempelkan brosur yang telah dirancang dengan ketiga temannya. Brosur itu berisi informasi tentang band mereka serta kontak mereka, jadi mereka bisa mendapat orderan dari kafe-kafe. Mereka akan bermain musik terus selama bisa. Yah, walau hanya dia sendiri yang sekarang menempel brosur itu karena yang lain berhalangan.

"yap, disini selesai selanjutnya..." gumam Ino sambil tersenyum lebar lalu berbalik. Gubrak. Ino berbalik dan menabrak bahu seseorang, kertas-kertas brosur ditangannya terlepas, dan bersebaran. Ino panik dan segera berlutut memunguti kertas yang berserakan dijalan itu. "maaf" suara itu terdengar sangat familiar. Ino mengangkat wajahnya, tertegun. "Sai?".

Sai tersenyum sambil ikut memunguti kertas brosur itu, pemuda itu memakai kaus hitam bertuliskan Breaker Rules dan celana Jeans panjang berwarna biru. "maaf ya" Sai menyerahkan brosur yang telah dipungutinya. Mereka berdiri.

"nggak apa-apa, aku juga nggak merhatiin jalan" Ino tersenyum sembari merapikan kertas-kertas itu. "apa itu?" tanya Sai menatap tangan Ino yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan brosurnya. "oh ini, ini brosur buat promosi biar bisa manggung di kafe-kafe" jawabnya. "great" puji Sai. "thanks".

"sendiri aja?" tanya Sai melihat tidak ada personil Ars Ladies lain disekitar sini. Ino mengangguk. "mau kubantu?" tawar Sai. Mata Ino melebar, "nggak apa nih?, nanti kamu disangka sama teman-temanmu membantu saingan". Sai tertawa rendah, "nggak, aku nggak merasa kalian saingan kok" ucapnya ringan.

"tapi beneran nih?" tanya Ino sekali lagi, "iya, cantik" ucap Sai lalu mencubit ringan pipi Ino. Ino tersentak lalu tersipu. Sai mengambil sebagian kertas ditangan Ino. "tapi omong-omong aku rasanya pernah ngalamin hal ini deh". Ino memutar bola matanya, mencoba mengingat lalu tersenyum, "ya, tapi waktu itu didepan loker dan yang jatuh buku".

"aku senang waktu itu kau tidak sejutek sebelumnya" cetus Sai, wajah Ino terasa panas, "yah, maaf sebelumnya kalau aku nggak ramah". Sai menggeleng, "kurasa kita sama-sama mengambil sikap yang salah waktu itu, jadi...", Sai mengulurkan tangan kanannya,"mau ambil sikap yang benar, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?". Ino menenggadah, menatap wajah Sai. Sai mengangguk, "mau berteman kan?". Ino tersenyum, "ya", dan menyalami Sai.

Terasa desiran aneh saat Ino menjabat tangan Sai. Sulit didefinisikan, rasanya membuat dia merasa salah tingkah tapi bukan berarti dia tidak suka. Ino melepaskan tangannya karena mulai merasa desiran itu menggelitik batinnya. Cara dia menggemgam tangan Ino begitu lembut dan hati-hati, dan Ino merasa dihargai.

"nah mau ditempel dimana ini?" tanya Sai sambil mengancungkan brosur ditangannya. Ah, hampir saja gadis itu lupa dengan tugasnya. "Disana" tunjuk Ino keseberang. "kalau begitu,ayo" ucap Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino. Ino tersentak tapi senyumnya terkembang tanpa ia sadari.

Hinata duduk dikursinya sambil membaca buku. Sekilas diangkatnya mata dari bacaan, melihat Karin dan Conan yang meletakkan tas dibangku mereka, tepat di depan bangku Hinata. Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku. Karin dan Konan bertukar pandang lalu saling mengangguk seolah mereka sedang melakukan telepati. Keduanya memutar tubuh menghadap Hinata. "Hinata" panggil Karin. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap keduanya tanpa ekspresi.

"kamu beneran nggak mau temenan?" tanya Konan. Hinata mengerutkan kening, _itu lagi, apa sih yang dipikirkan cowok itu saat menyuruh mereka?._ "kalian ingin berteman karena permintaan cowok nyebelin itukan?" balas Hinata datar, "aku tidak mau punya teman pura-pura". Karin menggeleng, "bukan kok, kalau kami mau, kami tidak perlu album gratis yang dia tawarkan, toh nanti kalau sudah rilis juga akan kami beli, mudah saja, fans klub mereka akan menyalurkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan band Shipuden".

Hinata memutar bola matanya, apa sebegitu besar pengaruh cowok-cowok itu disekolah?. "jadi?". Konan bengong sejenak, "jadi apa?". Hinata mendecak, susah memang kalau irit kata, orang biasanya tidak langsung mengerti apa yang kita inginkan. "jadi kalian mau apa?" jelasnya. "oh itu" senyum Karin terukir, "kami hanya ingin melihat kamu dengan Naruto".

Hinata melongo. _Melihat aku dengan cowok nyebelin kuadrat itu?._ "maksudnya?" tanya Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. "iya, kalian keliahatan cocok sekali" jawab Konan, "kalian pasangan yang manis sekali" sambung Karin. Hinata langsung membantah, "kami bukan pasangan!", gadis bermata abu-abu itu terlihat sedikit emosional, jarang sekali melihat reaksi seperti itu, biasanya dia dingin sekali, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh apapun.

Konan dan Karin terkikik pelan, Hinata merasa sebal telah menjadi bahan tertawaan. "apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya sewot. "kamu kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto, jadi mudah terbawa emosi ya" komentar Karin. Hinata sedikit manyun, _tentu saja, namanya saja cowok nyebelin kuadrat._ "kalian tidak marah kalau dia suka sama cewek lain?" tanya Hinata, setahunya fans cewek tidak suka kalau idola mereka dekat dengan orang lain, alias mereka ingin idol itu hanya untuk mereka.

Karin dan Konan kompak menggeleng, "tentu saja nggak, kami tahu mereka punya hak untuk suka sama orang lain, merekakan juga punya kehidupan pribadi" sahut Konan. "jadi gimana nih Hinata, kamu maukan jadi temen kita? " sela Karin tidak sabar, dia merasa sudah cukup ngobrol yang OOT. Out of topic. Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke mejanya, "kalau aku bilang tidak", tantangnya. "aku tidak akan berhenti memaksa" tanggap Karin. Hinata menghela nafas, _sudah kuduga._

Hinata kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja sambil berpikir, "asal kalian berjanji tidak memaksaku dengan cowok nyebelin kuadrat itu" ungkapnya pelan. "itu artinya kamu mau?" tanya Karin bergairah dan semangat, cewek itu hampir mau melompat dari kursi saking senangnya. Hinata mengangkat bahunya sembari mengukir senyum tipis, artinya ya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: bagaimana?, baguskah piece ini?, saya berharap review dan dukungannya ^-^**


	8. Piece 8

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream dll**

 **Song: The Technicolor Phase – Owl City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Piece 8_

Tenten menyentuh daun pintu ruang musik pelan, pintu itu terasa bergeser tanda tidak ditutup. Suara piano samar mengalun. Didorongnya daun pintu perlahan dengan telunjuknya, membuat celah kecil. Celah yang cukup untuk melihat sampai ke grandpiano yang ada ditengah ruangan. tentu saja didepannya ada seseorang yang tengah bermain. Pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terkatup.

Tenten ragu, dia menghela nafas. Dia tahu kalau kakak kelasnya itu sudah bilang tidak suka diintip, tapi rasanya kalau dia masuk itu hanya akan mengganggu saja. Terdengar suara dentingan keras. Beberapa tuts piano yang ditekan bersamaan dengan keras. "apa aku harus mengulang yang kukatakan waktu itu?".

Tenten tersentak saat mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Neji sudah menatapnya. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Tanyanya bingung dalam hati. Neji sedang menutup matanya saat bermain dan celahnya juga kecil dan saat membuka pintu tidak ada suara yang dia hasilkan. Jadi bagaimana caranya cowok ini tahu dia ada?.

 _Jangan-jangan cowok ini punya indra keenam,_ pikir Tenten bergidik, uh dia jadi sedikit merinding. Tenten mendorong pintu dan masuk. "aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu" ucap Tenten membela diri. "aku lebih terganggu jika diintip" balas Neji. Tenten mengangkat bahunya, "maaf", yah walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa seniornya ini risih ditonton secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Neji kembali menghadap piano dan memainkan jarinya dengan cepat. Tenten menatapnya serius, jujur saja gerakan seniornya membuat dia iri. Permainannya jauh berbeda dengannya yang bermain lagu pop. "aku ingin lebih baik lagi dengan piano, aku ingin menjadi hebat" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Neji berhenti bermain dan menoleh kesamping. "kalau begitu belajar".

Tenten tersentak. Ternyata gumamanya keluar dari mulutnya, dan gumaman pelan itu tertangkap telinga Neji. _Memangnya telinganya setajam apa sih?_ Batin Tenten, dia tahu kalau gumamanya pelan dan Neji sedang bermain, bagaimana dia tetap bisa mendengarnya?.

"belajar maksudnya?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya. "kau ingin lebih baikkan, kau ingin menambah kelincahan jarimu, itu artinya kau harus bermain dasar yang sulit" jelas Neji. Tapi Tenten terlihat makin bingung, "dasar yang sulit?". Neji mengangguk, "sini duduk" perintahnya sambil berdiri. Tenten menurut walau masih belum mengerti. "Coba mainkan ini" Neji meletakkan buku di atas piano. Mata besar Tenten melebar. "HAH! Yang benar saja" serunya hampir berteriak, saat melihat sederetan not-not balok yang begitu rumit. "lagu klasik?!".

Turkish March – Mozart. Seniornya ini pasti sedang bercanda. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa lagu itu, yang dia tahu Mozart adalah seorang komposer besar, dan kata orang lagu-lagunya sangat bagus untuk kecerdasan anak kecil. But, hell, hal lain yang dia tahu tentang Mozart adalah nada-nadanya yang rumit ajegile.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari memasukkan tangan kedalam saku. "mulailah" suruhnya. Tenten menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mulai? Apanya yang bisa dimulai, dia sama sekali asing dengan not-not dihadapannya. "tapi aku sama sekali nggak tahu lagu klasik" tuturnya. "apa aku bertanya kau tahu, aku hanya menyuruhmu mencoba" balas Neji ringan.

 _Tentu saja bagimu mudah,kau mungkin sudah memainkan lagu ini sebelum bisa berjalan_ rutuk Tenten dalam hati, mana mungkin dia mengucapkan secara terang-terangan, bisa-bisa kakak kelasnya ini berubah jadi monster. Yah, siapa tahu Neji sejenis Hulk. Ups, otaknya mulai kacau nih.

Tenten mencoba memainkan not-not yang tertera dibuku. Dan benar saja, dia kesulitan mengikuti setiap nada-nada cepat itu. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia kepayahan, banyak nada yang meleset. Neji menaikkan alis setiap mendengar kesalahan dari permainan Tenten. "ada sebelas nada yang salah" ucap Neji sebelum Tenten selesai memainkan lagu itu.

Tenten menoleh, "hah?!" tanyanya frustasi, otaknya sedikit pusing berkutat dengan sekelumit nada-nada buatan Mozart tadi. "tanganmu kurang cepat, refleknya agak lamban, dan akurasi jari-jarimu juga rendah" komentar Neji mengabaikan kalau Tenten sudah memasang wajah tidak kuat lagi.

Tenten terdiam memikirkan ucapan Neji, memang nada yan meleset dikarenakan dia salah memencet tuts, dan suara yang sumbang mungkin karena iramanya tidak cukup cepat. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, sekarang dia tahu kemampuannya dan Neji terpaut jauh. "akan ku contohkan" ucap Neji tiba-tiba lalu duduk disebelah Tenten.

Pemuda itu mulai bermain. Jari-jarinya bergerak dua kali lebih cepat dari jari-jari Tenten, tidak ada nada sumbang, tidak ada not yang meleset, dia bahkan dapat memainkan lagu sulit itu dengan mata terpejam. Tenten benar-benar terpukau. _Dia seorang jenius_ bisiknya penuh kagum _jangan jangan dia tidur sambil main piano_.

Neji melirik kesamping, dan mendapati cewek disebelahnya sedang memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang sibuk dengan tuts. Neji mengulum senyum, dia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya, tatapan yang penuh kagum dan terbuai, hanyut dalam menikmati lagunya.

Walaupun sudah sering ditonton cewek tapi biasanya mereka hanya menatap penuh pujaan dan kagum namun bukan menikmati lagunya. Mereka hanya berpikir tentang cowok keren yang pinter main piano. Mereka tidak peduli bagaimana dia memainkan lagunya, mereka tidak datang untuk menikmati lagunya, mereka datang untuk melihat salah satu dari cowok populer. Dan Neji benci akan ketidak pedulian mereka pada musiknya, karena musik baginya adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

Neji menyelesaikan permainannya. "mengerti?". Lalu dia berdiri menatap arloji berwarna perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "aku harus pergi" dia ada janji dengan adiknya, dia tidak mau membuat adik tersayangnya itu menunggu terlalu lama. Neji menyandang tasnya, tapi lalu membuka dan terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"ini" sahut Neji sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas partitur. Tenten menerimanya lalu menatap Neji dengan pandangan bertanya. Neji segera paham, "itu milik sekolah" tunjuk Neji pada buku lagu diatas piano, "jadi tidak boleh dibawa, kau bisa berlatih dengan punyaku dirumah". Tenten mengangguk paham, "tapi apa kakak tidak memerlukan ini?" tanya Tenten ragu. Neji menggeleng, "aku sudah hafal". Sekali lagi Neji sukses membuat Tenten iri.

"kalau begitu terimakasih banyak" ucap Tenten membungkuk. Neji mengangguk sekilas lalu berjalan setengah berlari kearah parkiran. Tenten mengamati kertas ditangannya. _Bisakah aku jadi sehebat dia?_ Batinya bertanya.

Neji membuka pintu samping mobilnya untuk Hinata yang sudah menunggu berdiri didekat mobil berwarna silver itu. Setelah itu dia berbalik memutari mobil masuk ketempat pengemudi. Saat baru saja duduk, "kakak, tadi teman sekelas kakak titip pesan karena kakak sudah pergi duluan padahal ada rapat kelas, kakak disuruh tampil rabu besok" sahut Hinata sambil sibuk memakai sabuk pengaman.

Neji menoleh bingung, "untuk apa?". "untuk pertemuan mingguan, rabu besok giliran kelas kakak" jawab Hinata. Neji menepuk keningnya pelan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa, setiap sebulan sekali setiap kelas mendapat giliran untuk membuat acara didepan seluruh murid. Isi acaranya bebas kepada para murid. Ada berbagai penampilan, mulai dari bernyanyi solo maupun grup, drama singkat, pidato, puisi dan puisi, semuanya dirangkai semenarik mungkin selama satu jam penuh.

"apa tugas ku?" tanya Neji mulai menjalankan mobil keluar parkiran walau sebenarnya dia sudah menduga apa jawabannya. "pertunjukkan piano, kakak diminta menyanyikan lagu romantis" jawab Hinata mencari novel didalam tasnya, kemarin dia baru saja membelinya dan baru membaca setengah dari buku itu.

"lagu romatis?, untuk apa?". Oke, yang satu ini tidak ada dalam dugaannya. "kan pertunjukkanya tanggal 12 Februari, deket Valentine day, jadi disesuaiin aja". Uh, Valentine day, Neji sedikit mengerang. Dia tidak peduli apapun soal hari yang disebut sebagai hari kasih sayang itu. Karena cowok ini tidak pernah benar-benar merayakannya, terutama dengan pacar.

Yep, percaya atau tidak, cowok tampan, kalem dan berbakat ini belum pernah pacaran!. Dia masih single sampai kelas 12 SMA ini, tapi justru ini yang membuat penggemarnya sedikit agresif, karena pemuda cool ini masih available. "aku tidak tahu mau bawa lagu romantis apa" gumam Neji lesu. Hinata menoleh, mengalihkan perhatian dari novel. "lagu yang biasa kakak bawain aja, lagu yang kakak suka aja" sarannya. "contohnya?" tanya Neji.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "fur elise". Neji menggeleng, "itu memang romantis tapi ada orang yang menganggapnya seram". "sempurna?". "sudah pernah dibawakan". "just the way you are?"." Udah terlalu sering dinyanyiin orang lain". "marry you?". "aku nggak mau ngelamar seseorang". "all of me?". "kemarin band itu membawakan lagu itu". "i will always love you?". "nadanya ketinggian". "my love go on?". "sama aja tinggi".

"aaahhh..., nyerah " ucap Hinata putus asa. Dia sudah kehabisan ide. "kakak searching di internet aja deh". Bukannya seleranya dan Neji berbeda jauh, selera musik mereka hampir sama malah,apa yang disuka Hinata juga lagu yang disuka Neji. Hanya saja untuk masalah perform kakaknya sangat _picky,_ dia mau lagu yang benar-benar pas dengan event, tema, diketahui orang tapi bukan yang sudah banyak dinyanyikan, ribetkan?.

Hinata memilih kembali pada bacaannya, agak kesal karena semua idenya ditolak, sedangkan Neji memikirkan lagu yang tepat. Dalam hati dia mengerang, lagu romantis, benar-benar bukan tipenya. Dan sampai gerbang rumah mereka kelihatan, tidak ada satupun lagu yang muncul dipikirannya.

Karin dan Conan berjalan disepanjang koridor yang lenggang sambil bercanda dan tertawa. Mereka berhenti saat melewati ruang musik. Pintunya sedikit terbuka. Mereka mendengar dentingan piano. Langsung saja mereka ambil ancang-ancang pose mengintip. Kepala mereka celingak-celinguk, benar-benar gerakan mengintip yang parah. Sedikit saja orang yang diruangan menoleh, mereka langsung ketahuan, karena tidak ada tanda kalau mereka berhati-hati.

Mata mereka menangkap sosok yang duduk didepan grandpiano yang berada ditengah ruangan. heran deh kenapa mereka celingak-celinguk padahal wajah mereka langsung menghadap tengah ruangan. "wah, Hinata" bisik Karin tertahan. Konan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir sambil mendongak pada Karin, gadis berambut biru itu mengerutkan kening."ssstt". Hinata mulai memainkan tuts lalu membuka mulut bernyanyi.

"I am the red in the rose, the flowers  
on the blankets on your bedroom floor.  
And I am the gray in the ghost that hides  
with your clothes behind your closet door."

"uwah, keren" desis Karin kagum. Konan hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu takjub untuk mengomentari lagu The Technicolor Phase – Owl City yang dibawakan dengan sempurna. Yep, kata sempurna adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan permainan piano Hinata dan suaranya yang lembut.

"If you cut me I suppose I would bleed

the colors of the evening stars.  
You can go anywhere you wish 'cause I'll be there, wherever you are.  
(wherever you are) _"_

 _Gila,_ batin Karin berdecak kagum, bagaimana bisa Hinata memainkan nada-nada instrumentalis tersebut dengan hanya piano?. Nada-nada lagu Owl City yang bergenre electronica termasuk sulit ditiru, karena penyanyi tersebut juga memanipulasinya dengan baik menggunakan komputer. Tapi memang bukan berarti tidak bisa diaplikasikan pada piano, karena Owl City selalu membuat lagu pertama-tama dengan piano baru kemudian musiknya dikerjakan dengan alat musik lain dan komputer.

Hinata selesai memainkan lagunya sampai selesai. "Hinata, kamu keren banget" seru Karin yang menghambur masuk bersama Konan. Hinata membelalakkan mata kaget. "kalian..." ucapnya pelan. "Hinata, yang tadi itu luar biasa " puji Konan. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata menatap mereka bergantian dengan intens.

"oh...,kita hanya kebetulan lewat terus denger" jawab Karin ringan. "kok kita nggak pernah tahu kamu bisa main musik sih?" tanya Konan dengan nada sedikit memprotes, ya iyalah, kemampuan seperti itu kan asyik banget bisa didengar setiap hari.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan sedikit guratan sedih tak kentara sehingga Karin dan Konan tidak dapat mengetahuinya, tapi lalu wajahnya kembali datar. "aku tidak mau dianggap pamer" ketusnya sedatar mungkin. "pamer apaan, eh kamu bisa apalagi selain piano" tanya Karin semangat. "gitar dan biola". "kalo gitu mainin gitar dong" pinta Karin cepat.

Hinata meringis di dalam hati tapi tetap mengambil gitar lalu memetiknya dan menyanyikan lagu Let Her Go dari Passenger ,Karin menumpukan kedua tangan ke piano dan meletakkan wajahnya, mendengarkan dengan penuh minat sedangkan Konan duduk menghadap Hinata menikmati petikan dan suara Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya, _sudah berapa lama ya, ada yang mendengar permainanku selain kakak dan ayah?._

Kurenai memasuki ruangan kelas, anak-anak muridnya nampak berlarian kearah tempat duduk masing-masing. Kurenai adalah guru kesenian untuk kelas sebelas, dia termasuk guru faforit karena selain baik dan ramah guru ini juga sangat cantik. Hinata mengeluarkan buku catatannya, sedangkan Karin dan Konan yang duduk didepannya tengah asyik berbisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan mungkin menggosipi keakraban antara guru Kurenai dan guru Asuma. Dasar.

Kurenai membuka buku pelajaran, saat ini dia sedang mengajarkan tentang musik, semua muridnya mendengar penjelasannya dengan serius dan mencatat tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis. Kurenai melirik jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan sepuluh menit lagi waktu jam pelajarannya akan habis.

"untuk minggu depan kita akan mengambil nilai praktik, kalian akan menyanyikan satu lagu diirngi dengan alat musik, ada pertanyaan?" jelasnya yang disambung dengan tanya. Salah satu murid mengangkat tangan, "apakah lagunya boleh bebas bu? Atau harus lagu wajib nasional?". "kalian boleh menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kalian dalam bahasa apapun" jawab Kurenai.

Para siswa mulai ribut membicarakan lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Suara dering bel, Kurenai segera mengemasi buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar. Karin dan Konan langsung bicara dengan seru sedangkan Hinata dengan tenang memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan mengambil novel untuk dibaca.

"Hinata, kamu mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Karin menatap Hinata, Hinata menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Karin dari sudut atas bukunya. "aku tidak akan ikut" jawab Hinata datar. "lho, kenapa?" Konan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung.

"aku tidak mau tampil didepan banyak orang" jelas Hinata kembali menurunkan pandangan ke arah novel. "memangnya kamu mau nilai praktekmu kosong?" Karin mengerutkan kening. "aku akan izin tidak tampil dan mengantinya dengan tugas lain" jawab Hinata acuh. "tapikan suaramu bagus" protes Karin. "lalu?" balas Hinata. Konan ikut berkomentar "seharusnya kamu tampil, perlihatkan kalau kamu punya suara yang bag...".

"aku tidak mau" potong Hinata tajam. Karin menyipitkan mata dan menumpukan tangan di meja Hinata, "apa salahnya". "aku tidak mau, habis perkara" Hinata berdiri lalu pergi. "hei" Karin mencoba mencegat tapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

"ada apa dengannya?" Karin melongo menatap kepergian Hinata, dia tidak mengerti sepertinya Hinata tidak ingin sekali bermain didepan umum. "aneh, dia seperti benci sekali dengan tampil didepan orang banyak" Karin ikut memandangi arah pandangan Karin. Yah, kata benci lebih tepat nampaknya menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi dan suara Hinata saat mereka membicarakannya. Bagaimana kilat mata abu-abu Hinata memantulkan rasa yang sangat dipendamnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Karin cerah, seperti baru saja mendapat sebuah ilham. "kita ngomong sama Naruto, minta dia bujukin Hinata yuk " ajak Karin antusias. Konan menoleh, "yakin?". Karin mengangguk cepat, "Naruto pasti bisa buat Hinata mau tampil soalnya kalau sama Naruto, Hinata jadi nggak mau kalah gitu, apa lagi Naruto hobi bikin Hinata kesal, sedikit dorongan pasti berhasil " ucap Karin yakin. "kalau gitu yuk kita cari sekarang" ajak Konan lalu bangkit berdiri, "ayo" Karin ikut berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **TBC**

 **ternyata di piece ini cuma ada adegan Naruhina sama Nejiten, seperti biasa aku nggak nyadar kalau ada pair yang kurang ^^ gomen.**


	9. Piece 9

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream, Typo, dll**

 _Piece 9_

Sasuke berjalan sendiri di lorong, tadinya dia bersama dengan Naruto tapi anak itu sedang ketoilet, sebenarnya dia diminta untuk menunggu tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau bengong sendiri didekat toilet, jadilah pemuda raven tersebut meninggalkan temannya, yep anak ini kadang memang kejam. Sasuke berhenti saat mata onixnya menangkap warna soft pink dari rambut seorang gadis. Gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab sambil bersandar pada jendela. Sasuke mengerutkan kening , dia pernah melihat Sakura sebelumnya bicara dengan cowok tapi tidak pernah seakrab ini. Saat itu dia hanya terlihat berusaha untuk sopan, sedangkan saat ini dia terlihat lebih lepas dan santai. Dia tertawa renyah tanpa beban seolah memang begitulah dia biasanya dan seharusnya bersikap.

Entah kenapa dia malah berjalan kearah gadis itu, _mungkin sedikit masalah akan menarik,_ Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "hei, pink girl" sapa Sasuke dengan nada jutek dan muka datar, senyum tadi sudah hilang entah kemana. Mata Sakura membulat saat mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya dengan raut wajah cuek yang menurut fansnya keren namun menyebalkan dimata Sakura.

Pemuda disebelahnya menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tercekat. "inikan jalanan umum" Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh.

Pemuda tadi menoleh kearah Sakura lagi, sembari tersenyum simpul. "jadi Sakura kenal dengan Sasuke ya?, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali lho". Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda itu dan mengerutkan keningnya. "kau tahu tentangku?". Pemuda itu tersenyum kalem "tentu saja, di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sasuke Uciha, gitaris band Shipuden?".

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, ah alasan yang sederhana, tapi memang masuk akal. "kau siapa?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepala kearah pemuda itu sembari semakin membenamkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Sakura menggeletukkan giginya, kesal karena menganggap Sasuke sudah tidak sopan. "aku Sasori, teman sekelasnya Sakura" ucap Sasori ringan.

Sasuke mangut-mangut lalu menoleh pada Sakura yang sudah setel tampang bete abis. Sasori menoleh pada Sakura lalu tersenyum geli, didalam hati dia tertawa melihat tampang Sakura yang berubah. Imut memang, tapi hanya pada tingkat saat ini,lewat dari ini sudah berubah menyeramkan malah.

"mana temen-temen lo?" tanyanya. Sakura membuang wajah "bukan urusan mu" jawabnya ketus. "cewek yang kasar" sindir Sasuke sinis. Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya tajam "lo nggak ngaca, cowok sinis, apasih maumu, kalau nggak ada yang penting mending pergi aja".

Sasori bengong mendengar Sakura berkata dengan kasar begitu, sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah bicara kasar, sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar dibuat marah oleh pemuda onix ini. "gue masih pengen disini" Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura datar. Sasori berpikir sendiri, sepertinya mereka sangat bermasalah. "Sakura, aku rasa aku mau pergi dulu" pamit Sasori, _mending mereka menyelesaaikan masalah mereka tanpa ada orang lain,_ batinnya.

Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura lalu ikut tersenyum pada Sasauke. "eh?!", Sakura kaget, memandang Sasori yang pergi dengan kecewa. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tidak senang melihat raut kecewa Sakura saat padangannya mengikuti punggung pemuda berambut merah itu pergi.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke tajam dan marah. "kau sengaja ya?" tanyanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sengaja apanya?" balasnya pura-pura tak mengerti. "jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau tidak akan bicara padaku kalau bukan untuk mencari masalah kan?" omel Sakura berapi-api.

Sasuke mengulas senyum licik, yang -sekali lagi- dianggap mempesona dimata fansnya namun memuakkan dimata Sakura."mungkin kau benar". "apanya yang mungkin, itu sudah jelas banget" sembur Sakura sebal, "lagian gara-gara lo temen gue jadi pergi" lanjutnya.

Seringaian Sasuke lenyap, "memangnya kenapa?, masalah kalau cowok tadi pergi?" balas Sasuke, suaranya menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "masalah" cetus Sakura secepat kilat. Sasuke menegakkan bahunya, meluruskan sikap berdiri dan semakin membenamkan tangannya kedalam saku, "memangnya dia siapa lo?, gebetan atau..." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "pacar?".

Mata Sakura membesar tapi sedetik kemudian kembali normal lagi. "bukan urusanmu" jawabnya ketus. Sakura lalu pergi tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Sasuke membuka mulut tapi lalu mengatupkanya lagi, matanya menyipit, tak senang pada jawaban gadis bermata emerald itu.

"woi! Sasuke, kurang ajar lo!"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Naruto yang berlari kearahnya dengan tampang murka. "sialan lo, gue suruh tungguin, eh, malah ngilang" omelnya kesal. Sasuke mendengus, "huh, kau pikir aku mau bengong saja di dekat toilet sendiri". Naruto menggerutu. "dasar kejam". Sasuke berbalik, "huh, ya sudahlah, aku juga lagi kesal sekarang". Naruto menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "kesal?, kenapa?" tanyanya heran. "gadis pink itu" jawab Sasuke. "hah?, gadis pink?", Naruto berpikir sambil meletakkan dua jarinya kedagu. "gadis pink, pink, pink...".

"ah, Sakura ya, kenapa dengan cewek itu?" tanya Naruto bingung. "ah tidak, tadi aku hanya membuat masalah" jawab Sasuke. "masalah?" Naruto semakin bingung, seorang Sasuke Uciha membuat masalah, dan lagi, ngaku buat masalah, benar-benar ajaib. "gue cuman ngeganggu dia ngobrol dengan gebetannya" Sasuke menekan kata terakhir saat bicara.

Naruto tertegun merasa ada yang aneh, lalu tiba-tiba dia menyeringai miring. "kau tidak sedang cemburukan Sasuke?" tanya dengan nada jahil. Sasuke menoleh kaget, "cemburu?!, kenapa aku harus cemburu?, itu tidak mungkin!" tandasnya. Naruto terkekeh pelan, Sasuke semakin jengkel melihatnya.

"oh begitu" Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. "tapi..." sambungnya membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya. "kalau kau cemburu aku tidak salahkan". Pemuda berambut raven itu mengerutkan kening, "apa maksudmu?". "ne Sasuke, Sakura itu gadis yang cantik, punya bakat dibidang musik dan vokal selain itu gampang bergaul, jadi tidak heran banyak yang ngefans dan suka padanya". Sasuke makin bingung, "termasuk lo?" tebaknya. Naruto menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak, aku tidak merasa tertarik walau kuakui permainannya lumayan".

"lalu apasih yang ingin kau bicarakan, jangan muter-muter nggak jelas" Sasuke menggerutu." Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, kalau nggak cepat nanti dia keburu diambil orang lho" jelas Naruto. "memangnya apa peduliku, biar saja dia diambil orang atau kucing sekalian" sahut Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto tertegun sadar bakalan ditinggal "o-oi" dia memanggil Sasuke sambil ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata dan gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga putih yang sedang setengah berlari menghampirinya. "lho ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat mereka terburu-buru.

"Naruto bantu kami ya" ucap Karin to the point. "eh bantu?, bantu apa?" balas Naruto bingung. "bantu kami bujukin Hinata dong" pinta Karin. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "untuk apa?, cewek itu masih belum mau berteman dengan kalian?" tebak Naruto. Konan menggeleng, "bukan, kami sudah berteman kok" .

"begini Naruto" Karin mulai menjelaskan permasalahan, "kami akan mengambil nilai seni musik, kami disuruh untuk bernyanyi kedepan sambil bermain alat musik, tapi Hinata bilang dia tidak mau untuk tampil, Hinata kan pinter main musik sudah begitu suaranya bagus, sayang kalau cuman disimpen doang" jelas Karin panjang lebar bernarasi. "jadi kami ingin kamu bujukin Hinata supaya dia mau tampil pas jam pelajaran seni musik minggu depan" potong Konan.

Naruto mengangguk sambil terpekur. _Iya juga sih, sayang kalau cuman disimpen doang, lagian aku kepengen lihat dia nyanyi lagi, sudah lama jugakan._ Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua gadis didepannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "oke, aku bakalan coba". wajah Karin dan Konan langsung cerah.

"benarkah?, terimakasih" ucap Karin senang. Naruto menggeleng "seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kalian sudah mau menjadi temannya, aku kasihan lihat dia sendiri terus". "kalau begitu aku mau cari si putri es dulu" pamit Naruto sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan kepada Karin dan Konan. Karin dan Konnan tersenyum senang, Hinata pasti tampil.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: di piece ini gak ada adegan satupun pair ya?, gomen ne udah kebuat kayak gini -". mengecewakan ya?. (pundung)...**


	10. piece 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Mainstream, Typo dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Piece 10_

Tenten melenggang dengan santai, dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Neji yang dingin, baginya dia adalah orang yang baik dan senior yang hebat dalam bidang musik. Dia membuka pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Namun dia mematung begitu mendengar alunan suara piano yang sukses membuatnya merinding, sehingga dia hanya tetap berdiri didepan pintu ruangan musik.

Alunan ini sangat familiar. Lagu ini selalu terdengar saat bel pulang sekolah berdering dan suara dengan 3 bahasa yang selalu memberitahu untuk apa bel itu berbunyi. Walau sudah sering mendengarnya tetap saja Neji membawakanya terasa lain.

 _Lagu ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda, lebih romantis namun juga terasa mengerikan sekaligus, suasana gothic dan kesan cinta yang tenang namun suram benar-benar terasa. Atmosfirnya juga lebih berat, pikiranku terasa kosong dan hanya terpaku pada musik ini. Dia benar-benar hebat._ Tenten hanya bisa terkagum dan berbisik didalam hati, mengakui untuk keberapa kalinya kehebatan seniornya yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba permainannya berhenti, membuat Tenten tersentak bingung. Neji menghela nafasnya lesu, "ternyata memang tidak bisa". Tenten bengong, heran apa maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Kalau itu maksudnya ia tidak bisa memainkan lagu itu, rasanya tidak mungkin, yang tadi malah bisa disebut permainan sempurna. Tiba-tiba kepala Neji menoleh, "oh, kau datang ya". Tenten mengangguk dan berjalan kearahnya. "ng, apa maksudnya tidak bisa kak?" tanya Tenten memberanikan diri. Neji kembali memutar tubuh menghadap piano, lalu memainkan nada acak namun enak didengar.

"oh itu, aku harus memainkan lagu romantis rabu depan" jawabnya. Tenten mengangguk paham, rabu depan memang giliran kelas 12 A. "lalu?" tetap saja dia belum mengerti, apa maksudnya dia tidak bisa tampil atau tidak bisa memainkan lagu romantis?, kalau tidak bisa tampil rasanya mustahil, diakan beken karena sering memperlihatkan kehebatannya, kalau soal lagu romantis mungkin saja, tapi dia kan tinggal memainkan piano yang sudah jelas adalah keahliannya.

"aku tidak tahu mau main lagu apa, aku coba memainkan fur elise tapi ternyata masih ada kesan suramnya" jawab Neji masih bermain tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada piano. "well, yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat penonton lari ketakutankan?" Neji menoleh namun tetap tidak berhenti.

Tenten mengangguk, _yah kalau kau memasukkan aura mistis sekuat itu sih memang._ "lalu kenapa tidak coba lagu pop saja" usulnya. "aku juga maunya seperti itu, hanya saja tidak ada lagu yang berkesan bagiku, dan lagi lagu-lagu lainya sudah sering dimainkan" ucap Neji yang sudah membalikkan kepalanya.

 _So picky!,_ batin Tenten gemas karena sifat perfeksionis cowok bermata abu-abu itu. "oh" Tenten mengeluarkan hp dari sakunya, Neji berpaling dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat cewek itu seperti mencari sesuatu. Tangannya sibuk memencet layar touchscreen. "ah, bagaimana dengan lagu ini" usul Tenten seketika sebuah lagu terdengar dari hpnya, menurut Tenten, Neji tidak tahu begitu banyak lagu pop, dan tampaknya dia bukan tipe pria romantis.

"perfect, one direction" seru Tenten menyebutkan judul dan band yang sedang ia dengarkan itu. Neji menelengkan kepalanya, lalu setelah semenit dia mengangguk dan memutar tangan keatas piano, pose bersiap menekan tuts. "kalau tak salah untuk dicoba..." gumamnya lalu menekan tuts sesuai lagu itu. Tenten melongo, bagaimana dia bisa memainkan sebuah lagu yang baru didengarnya sebentar dengan baik?. Semakin kenal dengan cowok ini hanya membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan kejeniusannya.

"well tidak buruk, ku rasa ini akan kumainkan" Neji berpaling lalu mengangguk. Tenten tersenyum, "senang bisa membantu" ujarnya ringan. Neji mengangguk lalu tersenyum samar, "yah, aku rasa hanya perlu mencari liriknya dan lagu lengkapnya diinternet untuk dipelajari". _Untuk seorang sepertimu sepertinya tidak perlu mencari notasinya lagikan?._ Batin Tenten, sekali lagi hanya bisa melengos karena seniornya.

Naruto celingak celinguk dilorong disekitaran kelas Hinata, gak ada. Perpustakaan, gak ada. Kantin, gak ada. Ruang musik, gak ada. Lapangan, gak ada. Naruto mengacak rambutnya bingung. Mau dicari kemana lagi cewek itu. Dan emangnya dia setan apa, gak bisa ditemukan?. Ah. Naruto teringat sesuatu. Cewek dingin yang jarang bersuara itu pasti lebih memilih tempat yang sepi. Dan tempat yang cukup sepi disekolah, (selain gudang lama yang terlihat angker tentunya), adalah taman belakang sekolah.

Langsung saja cowok itu ngebut kebalik gedung sekolah. Sekarang dia melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman. Safirnya menangkap sosok yang sudah membuatnya hampir mengelilingi seluruh sekolah sedang duduk dibangku dibawah pohon rindang dengan earphone yang menututupi telinganya.

Naruto menghampirinya. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada yang berdiri didepanya. Dia menatap Naruto datar. Tapi matanya menanyakan kenapa Naruto disini dan kerutan bibirnya menyatakan agar Naruto pergi. Naruto lebih memilih menjawab hal yang pertama saja.

"yo, sedang apa kau disini?, ini bukan tempat yang banyak dikunjungi cewek lain " Naruto berbasa-basi, seolah dia tidak sengaja ketemu disini, menyembunyikan fakta dia sudah mencari cewek itu kemana-mana. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya, kau sendiri?. "oh well, gue pegel nih berdiri boleh gue duduk?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tidak menjawab dan memasang wajah tidak peduli. "kalo lo diem gue anggap iya" Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Hinata, gadis itu menatapnya tidak senang.

"oh ya" ucap Naruto seolah baru ingat sesuatu. "tadi kelas sebelah alias kelas lo heboh deh, gue denger cowok-cowoknya ngomongin tentang lagu apa yang bakalan mereka tampilin pas ambil nilai nanti" Naruto jelas berbohong, dia tidak ingin menyeret Karin dan Konan, kalau gadis ini tahu nanti dia bisa marah, padahal mereka baru berteman.

"jadi lo mau nyanyiin lagu apa?" lanjut Naruto yang sekali lagi berbohong karena dia tahu Hinata tidak mau ikut tampil. Tapi cowok pirang itu hanya pasang muka penasaran yang polos. Sepertinya dia pantas dapat piala citra untuk kategori aktor terbaik.

Hinata menatapnya tajam, lalu menatap kedepan dan menggeleng. _Ck, repot deh kalau kambuh sikap bisunya._ Naruto dibuat sebal dengan respon gadis indigo ini, dan lagi dia tidak megeluarkan sepatah katapun, hal itu adalah yang paling tidak dia suka. "maksudnya kau tidak tahu mau nyanyi apa?" pancing Naruto agar dia mau bersuara walau sebenarnya dia sangat mengerti arti gelengan tadi.

Hinata menoleh menypitkan matanya dan menggeleng. "oh, c'mon, who can understand if you just turn your head" keluh Naruto. Hinata merapatkan bibirnya, tanda dia bersikeras diam. Membuat Naruto geram.

"oke, kau tidak mau tampil itu maksudmu?" Naruto menyerah juga. Hinata mengangguk. "well, kenapa?, gimana dengan nilai lo?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata kembali menatap kedepan, terlihat menimbang apa sebaiknya bicara atau tidak pada Naruto. "oh, ayolah, aku hanya ingin tahu." Bujuk Naruto.

Hinata menoleh sepertinya dia merasa tidak apa bicara dengan Naruto. _Kau pikir aku sejenis apaan sih?._ Gerutu Naruto yang paham dengan berbagai ekspresi Hinata. "aku akan minta izin saat hari tampil dan menggantinya dengan tugas lain" jawab Hinata pada akhirnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "boleh begitu?". Hinata mengangguk lalu memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, gerakan yang Naruto terjemahkan jadi kata-kata, _kalau aku yang minta boleh._ "guru-guru nggak ngerasa aneh?" Naruto masih belum puas, karena masih nggak ngerti. Hinata hanya menggeleng. "tapi itukan tidak adil buat yang lain" Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Hinata menoleh bingung. "yang lain harus tampil, mereka yang pemalu harus jadi berani, mereka yang nggak terlalu bagus suaranya tetap memaksakan diri, walau punya resiko ditertawakan, tapi kau hanya perlu menyerahkan tugas tertulis" jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. _Itu bukan urusanku,_ Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis saat menerjemaahkan gerakan barusan. Sepertinya dia jadi ahli dengan setiap kata-kata non verbal Hinata. "memangnya kau tidak punya hati nurani? Kau memang putri es ya?" ucap Naruto sinis. Hinata menoleh cepat, tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto. Yang benar saja masa dia dikatai tidak punya hati.

"ah, atau kau hanya cewek penakut yang bakalan pingsan saat demam panggung" Naruto menyeringai. Keluar deh sifat provokatornya. Hinata menatapnya tajam. "aku bukan pengecut" desis Hinata hampir tak terdengar. "lalu kenapa kau tidak mau?" tuntut Naruto. "kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau". "mengaku sajalah Hinata" dorong Naruto makin gencar. "aku bukan penakut" suara mulai meninggi.

Naruto tersenyum puas didalam hati. _Kena kau._ "so, prove it" Naruto meletakkan tangan kedagu. "aku akan menuruti permintaan mu selama 3 hari kalau kau berani tampil" sambung nya. Hinata sudah lupa pada kebenciannya pada tampil didepan umum, yang ada saat ini hanya rasa kesal pada Naruto. "oke". "dan kalau kau tidak juga tampil apapun alasanya, kau harus juga menuruti permintaan ku selama 3 hari, deal?" Naruto mengulurkan tanganya. Hinata menerimanya dengan mata masih emosi. "deal". Naruto tersenyum puas. Sangat puas.

Neji memasuki kelasnya. Ternyata semua sudah sibuk merancang konsep acara untuk hari Rabu. "Neji, ini barang yang kau minta" panggil Shion sambil menyodorkan kardus berisi barang yang kemarin ia daftar untuk pertunjukkanya. "thanks" ucap Neji sambil menerimanya.

"oh ya, untuk memasangnya, kau bisa minta bantuan Lee dan Kankuro, langsung ke auditorium saja" jelas Shion dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memilah dekorasi panggung. Neji menganguk, "mereka juga disana?" tanyanya. Shion mengagguk. "yang lain ada juga kok". Neji mengangguk sekali lagi. "kalau begitu aku kesana dulu".

Neji memasuki audotorium sambil mengangkut kardusnya. Disana sudah banyak yang melakukan tugas dekorasi. Mereka menempel hiasan. Banyak bentuk hati berwarna maroon atau pink. Instruksi terdengar dimana-mana. Suara teriakan yang menanyakan letak hiasan atau yang protes menjadi sound background.

Para cowok mengambil alih tugas yang berhubungan dengan menaiki tangga. Ada juga yang sedang berlatih bersama untuk tampilan mereka besok. Suasana yang sibuk dan hiruk pikuk ini entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Mungkin karena semua bekerja dengan serius dan senang hati.

"oi, Neji" sebuah suara teriakan cempreng memecah background instruksi-instruksi, membuat Neji menoleh. Sumber suara tadi sedang melambaikan tangan padanya sambil mendorong keyboard bersama Kankuro. Tentu saja itu Lee. Setengah berlari Neji menghampiri mereka. "nih Keyboard lo" Kankuro mendorong benda itu agar lebih dekat dengan Neji. "trims" Neji membungkuk meletakkan kardus kelantai. Lee segera bergabung dan mengacak-ngacak.

"untuk konsep yang lo ajuiin kemaren udah gue pikirin, ada cara mudahnya kok" Kankuro mendekat. Neji mengangkat wajahnya. "ah, kupikir kau akan bilang itu ide yang terlalu muluk-muluk" komentar Neji. "oh, well, awalnya iya, tapi setelah dipelajari bisa kok, lagi pula cara kerja trik-trik sederhana adalah keahlianku" Kankuro mengangkat bahu. Lee mengeluarkan satu-persatu isi kardus. "gue ikutan boleh?" tanyanya. "lo emang harus ngebantuin" omel Kankuro menjitak Lee. "oww, sakit" Lee memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"omong-omong, valentine, ada rencana ngasih bunga, coklat, ngedate atau nembak cewek?" tanya Lee lalu memandangi dua pemuda lainnya bergantian. Neji dan Kankuro mengangkat bahu acuh. Lee mendecak. "buat kalian pasti yang diotaknya itu Cuma musik dan cara kerja benda"."yoi" kor Neji dan Kankuro.

Terdengar kasak kusuk pembicaraan dari belakang mereka. Sekumpulan murid sedang berbincang dengan seru, membuat mereka reflek menoleh. "hei kalian tahu Ars Ladies, band baru itu lho". "ah ya, band cewek itukan, kalian lihat tidak pertunjukkan mereka beberapa hari lalu?". "tentu , mereka lumayan keren". "apalagi mereka cewek-cewek cantik".

Dan begitu seterusnya. "ah mereka sedang ngobrolin band cewek itu ya" Kankuro memilih melakukan pekerjaannya. "menurut kalian mereka gimana?" tanya Lee sambil melakukan arahan Kankuro. "hn?" Neji yang sedang terfokus didekat kaki penyangga keyboard tidak berminat menaikkan mata abunya menatap Lee. "musiknya lumayan".

Lee menyeringai. "aku nggak gitu ngerti musik, yang aku tahu mereka semua cantik". Kankuro mendengus sedangkan tangan dan matanya berkutat pada tali-temali. "tapi serius, apa benar tidak ada gadis yang kalian pikirkan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Lee mengembalikantopik. Kankuro mengangkat bahu acuh sedangkan Neji terdiam. _Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan ya?._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : cydonia25 - san, pasti suka piece ini karena isinya nejiten dan naruhina ya?.**

 **well, saya menunggu tanggapan semuanya**

 **review pliss?...**


	11. Piece 11

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo dlll.**

 **Song : Dareka – Super Beaver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Piece 11_

Para personil band Shipuden sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. "haahh" hela Naruto tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Sai menoleh mendengar helaan nafas Naruto. "kenapa?". "kayaknya nggak asik nih, hari valentine tapi jomblo" jawab Naruto terdengar malas.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu Naruto?" tanya Choji dari belakang sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang belum habis dikantin tadi. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "aku hanya berpikir selama 17 tahun hidup, kenapa tidak satupun aku punya seseorang dihari valentine?" ucapnya retoris.

"itusih karena kau sial saja" balas Shikamaru cuek. "masa gue terus ngelewatin hari itu tetep bareng kalian" keluh Naruto "entar disangka gue gay". Serentak keempat kawannya menjauh satu langkah dari si pirang. "heh?, kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. "jangan bawa orang lain, kau dapat membuat orang salah paham" tukas Sasuke sengit, dia paling tidak suka dengan bayangan para homo yang banyak seperti banci, sumpah tadi rasanya dia merinding. Naruto Cuma bisa misuh-misuh.

Saat tiba dibelokan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengarah lurus kearah Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke menahan kedua lengan orang yang berlari tanpa lihat kiri-kanan tersebut sebelum dia bertabrakan. Wajahnya kaget karena orang tersebut muncul tiba-tiba. Orang tersebut adalah seorang gadis, saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya membulat, bersamaan dengan onix Sasuke yang melebar. "kau?" ucap keduanya bersamaan dengan wajah terperangah. Sakura yang tadi hampir menabrak Sasuke.

Lalu seorang cowok datang setengah berlari kearah mereka. Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan dia tiba-tiba saja langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke, tangannya meremas lengan baju Sasuke, wajahnya tampak takut. Air muka Sasuke tampak bingung. "Sakura,kenapa kau lari menghindariku, aku tidak jahat kok" ucap pemuda itu terlihat berusaha ramah.

Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, kulitnya pucat, matanya bulat dengan iris kecil ada sepasang coretan dikedua pipinya, saat pemuda itu tersenyum tampak taringnya yang mencuat dan terlihat panjang, bajunya urakan sekali, dan walaupun baju Naruto berantakan setidaknya Naruto punya wajah ramah dan bukannya menyeramkan seperti pemuda yang satu ini.

"Sakura,kau bersikap berlebihan, aku hanya ingin kau jadi pacarku kok, nggak lebih" ucapnya seperti tidak sadar ada orang lain disekitar sini. Sasuke melirik kesamping, Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya dan malah semakin mengkeret. "maaf, kau ini siapa ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Karena sungguh melihat raut ketakutan yang sangat tergambar diwajah Sakura, membuatnya agak penasaran. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak senang. "ini urusanku dan Sakura, kau tidak usah ikut campur" sergahnya membuat Sasuke jengkel sekaligus sedikit tersinggung.

"kau tahu, sepertinya cewek ini merasa terganggu olehmu" ketus Sasuke. "perasaan mu saja" balasnya acuh, dan ia kembali membujuk Sakura. Oke. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar jengkel. Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura semakin memperkuat pegangannya. Geram sudah dia pada pemuda yang satu ini.

"hei, kau tidak bisa lihat dia merasa tidak nyaman, dia sudah menolak mu, sebaiknya kau pergi saja sana" Sasuke membentaknya dengan kasar. Suaranya dinaikkan, matanya menyipit sedangkan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Semua mengindikasikan dia marah.

Cowok itu menatap Sasuke marah, tangan kanannya terangkat, "sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur" geramnya lalu dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah Sasuke. Namun ditahan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Cowok itu menyeringai, "kau lumayan juga". Cowok itu mundur dua langkah, lalu maju dengan cepat. "Sakura, mundurlah" bisik Sasuke. Sakura tertegun tapi lalu melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah mundur sambil mengangguk.

Pemuda itu dari kuda-kudanya terlihat hendak menendang Sasuke tapi Sasuke meletakkan kakinya kelutut pemuda itu, membuatnya berhenti. Lalu dia melayangkan tangan kearah wajah cowok itu, namun cowok itu berkelit. Dengan cepat Sasuke melayangkan kaki kanannya dan tepat kena kedagu cowok itu sehingga dia terlempar. Cowok itu berdiri dan memegangi dagunya sambil menyumpah lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke mencibir. Sakura tercengang melihat keahlian Sasuke, _ke-keren,_ tanpa sadar dia mengagumi Sasuke.

"whoa, keren, lama nggak ngelihat Sasuke fight" cengir Naruto. "lama nggak latihan jeet kune do, ya, sekalinya latihan dikoridor sekolah" Sai ikut menghampiri sambil mengelengkan kepala. Untung koridor sedang sepi, kalau ramai Sasuke bisa dalam masalah, dia bisa dihukum karena berkelahi. "ck, kemana saja kalian" decak Sasuke baru sadar kalau sedari tadi sobat-sobatnya ini tak terlihat. "kita disini kok, nontonin" jawab Choji.

Mereka menghampiri Sakura. "kau tak apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. " te-terima kasih" ucap Sakura pelan. Dia malu harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke. "hah?" Sasuke menunduk kearah Sakura memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar. "apa yang kau bilang tadi?". "terima kasih" ulang Sakura membuang wajahnya yang memerah. "aku tidak mendengarnya" Sasuke semakin mencondongkan tubuh, andai Sakura berpaling dia dapat melihat senyum samar Sasuke. Rupanya dia sedang dalam mode jahil.

"kubilang terima kasih!" ucap Sakura hampir setengah berteriak dan menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat kedepan. Dia langsung terdiam, saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang dekat hanya berjarak 5 senti saja. Membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya. Sasuke tertawa dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Sakura tersentak, tidak menyangka kalau sipemuda sinis itu bisa tertawa. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus akui wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih menyenangkan saat tertawa.

"a-apa yang lucu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sebal walau pipinya masih berwarna pink samar dan dia masih tergagap. Sasuke berhenti tertawa lalu menyeringai, "aku tidak menyangka kau juga bisa takut dan aku juga tidak menyangka cewek sepede mu bisa malu, wajah mu terlihat aneh" jawab Sasuke. Sakura membuang wajahnya yang kembali menyala. _Kalau dia menyeringai seperti itu dia jadi menyebalkan._

"omong-omong, cowok tadi siapa " celetuk Sai mengalihkan topik. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tangannya meremas ujung roknya. Kelima pemuda itu masih menunggu jawabannya. "namanya Kizame" ucap Sakura pelan. "ah aku rasanya pernah dengar nama itu" seru Choji. Shikamaru mengangguk "namanya cukup sering diperbincangkan, dia termasuk anak yang punya banyak kasus". "anak berandal heh?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menyambung ceritanya. "beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemuiku, dan menyatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi kutolak, sepertinya dia tidak terima, dia semakin gencar, dia mengikutiku dan terus menemuiku, dia benar-benar memaksaku" Sakura ingat bagaimana Kizame menahan tanganya dan dia sama sekali tidak bergeming saat berontak.

Kelimanya kini paham, pantas Sakura segitu takutnya. "dia mengikutimu?" tanya Naruto, "ya, setiap pulang sekolah dan jam istirahat". Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya "preman itu stalker?,huh tak kusangka dia sinting". Sasuke terdiam bibirnya mengatup rapat, tanganya dibenamkan semakin dalam kesaku.

"kau harus belajar bela diri nona" Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak habis pikir, "sekolah isinya bukan anak baik saja". Naruto mengangguk "yah, paling tidak cara kau lolos dari orang jahat". Sakura berpikir lalu menganggguk "kurasa ada benarnya, ah lebih baik aku pergi dulu nanti yang lain mencari, bye" lalu Sakura berlari menuju kelasnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan. Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. "kenapa kau sedari tadi diam saja Sasuke". Sasuke menoleh dan mendengus, "memangnya gue seperti lo yang cerewet". Naruto manyun, "lo terlihat berpikir". Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh. "memikirkan Sakura?".

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh cepat saat Naruto berbisik pelan agar yang lain tidak mendengar, mereka sedang asyik ngobrol. "kenapa lo berpikir begitu?". Naruto mengibaskan tangan, "oh ayolah, gue mengenal lo dari SD, gue paling tahu kalau lo paling nggak suka milik lo dirusak, barang yang lo anggap penting tidak boleh diganggu, lo bersikap seperti itu tadi pada Sakura" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "kau menganggap Sakura milikmu?".

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "jangan bicara hal ngawur seperti itu". Naruto meletakkan tangannya didepan dada. "kedua" benar-benar mengindahkan Sasuke "kau merapatkan bibirmu, tanda kau marah, kau marah pada Kizame itukan?, kau tidak suka kalau Sakura terancam seperti itu".

Sasuke mendengus " gue hanya nggak suka cowok brengsek kayak begitu,urus masalahmu sendiri" sergahnya. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto menangkap sosok Hinata yang memasuki kelasnya sembari menenteng gitar, wajahnya memberengut sih. Naruto nyengir, "tenang, aku sudah mengurus masalahku kok".

Hinata memasuki kelasnya. Dia sedang kesal. Kenapa dia menerima taruhan Naruto. Kenapa dia jadi mudah terprovokasi begini. Dia menghenyakkan tubuhnya kekursi. Karin dan Konan yang ada didepanya terlihat gembira. "yeay, Hinata berubah pikiran dan mau tampil" sorak Karin kegirangan. Hinata mendengus. "apa yang membuat mu berubah pikiran?" tanya Konan. Hinata hanya memutar mata, malas kalau mengatakan jika dia dimanipulasi Naruto.

Kurenai memasuki kelas saat bel berdering. Sontak seisi kelas berlarian ketempat duduk masing-masing. Kurenai meletakkan tasnya lalu berdiri ditengah papan tulis sambil memegang buku absensi. Untuk ukuran seorang guru dia memiliki cara berdiri yang anggun. "baik, sesuai apa yang telah saya katakan minggu lalu hari ini kita akan mengambil nilai musik kalian, kita mulai sesuai urutan absen ".

Satu persatu murid mulai maju setelah namanya terpanggil. Hinata semakin gelisah saat namanya semakin dekat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, jarinya diremas, keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tengkuknya. Rasa takut merayapinya perlahan, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk mundur lagi, sudah terlalu terlambat.

"Hinata Hyuuga". Jantungnya berhenti memompa selama sepersekian detik. Dia masih membeku. Karin dan Konan menoleh kebelakang. Mereka mengangguk, dari ekspresi mereka mendorong Hinata untuk maju, meyakinkannya.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, lalu berdiri sambil menenteng gitar dia berjalan kedepan. Ia dapat melihat belasan pasang mata menatapnya. Dia duduk, menarik nafas kembali, _oke, ini akan baik-baik saja,_ mengarversi diri sendiri. Konan menyenggol Karin, Karin menoleh, dengan tampang bertanya. Konan memberikan ekspresi menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu secepatnya. Karin menepuk keningnya, mengeluarkan Handphone dan menulis pesan singkat dari dalam laci.

Naruto hampir tertidur karena bosan mendengar uraian membosankan tentang sejarah perang Troya. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya guru sejarahnya menceritakan kisah itu. Dia benar-benar menggilai kisah itu. Dia melirik kesamping, bahkan Shikamaru benar-benar sudah tidur. Getaran halus disaku celananya menyentakkannya. Dia merogoh isi saku, dan mendapati pesan masuk dari Karin. Dibukanya dan dibacanya.

Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat bersemangat. Naruto berdiri. "pak boleh saya permisi ketoilet". Pamitnya. Sang guru mengangguk. Dia dapat melihat Sai dan Sasuke mengikutinya dengan pandangan. Naruto berdiri diepan pintu lalu nyengir misterius. Sai dan Sasuke saling pandang. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, bertanya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hinata menghela nafas, berkonsentrasi pada gitarnya. Memetiknya, memulai intro. Ia membuka mulutnya, ingin mulai bernyanyi, tapi matanya melebar saat melihat sekelebat warna kuning di dekat jendela. Dengan cengiran lebar Naruto mengancungkan jempol dan menggerakkan bibirnya. Good Luck. Hinata menelan ludah dan mengerang. _Cowok sialan._

Hinata membuang wajah kedepan. Membuka bibir tipisnya, dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _"_ _Oshare teido no kizu ga hoshii n deshou?_

 _Oshare teido no doku ga hoshii n deshou?_

 _Oshare teido no uso ga hoshii n deshou?_

 _Soko ni honmono nado iranai no deshou?"_

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Dareka, heh?._ Setahunya itu lagu paling pendek di album Ai Suru, Super Beaver. Agak kecewa?, sepertinya. _Kenapa tidak lagu yang lebih panjang sih?. But well, tak apa asal aku sudah mendengarnya bernyanyi ._ Naruto mengunci pandangannya pada gadis itu.

 _"Oh marude fiction sore ga non fiction na no ka_

 _Oh tsumari fashion sore ga non fiction naraba"_

Semua yang ada dikelas terdiam dengan wajah terperangah. Tidak menyangka gadis yang paling pendiam, tidak pernah bicara itu punya suara bidadari. Kurenai terdiam, matanya terpaku pada Hinata, buku nilainya terabaikan. Bagaimana bisa murid itu menyimpan suara emas, seharusnya gadis itu diikutkan lomba.

Hinata berdiri, selesai pada tugasnya, lalu pergi begitu saja ketempat duduknya. Kelas masih hening. Kurenai lupa pada absensinya. Hinata menatap gurunya bingung. Gadis indigo itu menyenggol tempat duduk temannya. Karin menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Hinata menganggukkan kepala kearah guru mereka. Karin membulatkan mulutnya, mengerti dan berbalik. "ehem, bu guru" panggilnya membuat sang guru tersentak. "ah, selanjutnya" ucapnya sambil buru-buru melirik absen.

Hinata melirik jendela, disana Naruto menyeringai dan mengancungkan jempol. _Nice perfomed._ Ucapnya tanpa suara. Hinata mengatupkan rahangnya. _dasar_ _cowok nyebellin kuadrat._ Hinata membuang wajah, Naruto terkekeh pelan sepertinya dia harus kekelas sekarang.

Bel berdering, pertanda jam istirahat, Hinata melangkah keluar kelas. "congrats". Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Naruto sedang bersandar didinding samping pintu.

Hinata berdiri menghadap cowok itu sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. _Puas?._ tanya Hinata hanya dengan ekspresi. Naruto mengerutkan kening. "kau yakin masih mau bisu begitu?, teman sekelas mu sudah tahu kok suara mu ". Hinata diam dan membuang muka. _Ah sial, gara-gara dia, hancur sudah yang kupertahankan selama ini._ Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto tajam. "bagaimana dengan taruhannya?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. "baik akan kuturuti permintaan mu selama 3 hari, satu hari satu permintaan" ucap Naruto. "hei, itu tidak ada pada kesepatan" potong Hinata. Naruto memiringkan kepala dengan sikap polos. "oh ya?, sepertinya aku lupa bilang". Hinata menatapnya jengkel "kau curang". Naruto tersenyum, "sayang sekali nona, akulah yang membuat peraturannya, jadi apa permintaan pertamamu?". Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk dan mulai bicara dengan setiap kata yang penuh tekanan. "jangan ganggu aku lagi selamanya!".

Naruto menggeleng dengan gaya prihatin, "sayang sekali tidak bisa". Hinata menatapnya heran, "kenapa?". Naruto menyeringai, "karena itu adalah sebuah kebutuhan bagi ku, permintaanmu tak bisa dilakuakan, kau tidak ingin melihatku menderita kan?". "oh, aku sangat ingin" jawab Hinata sinis.

Naruto meletakkan tangan didada seolah tertusuk, "oh kau kejam putri es, permintaan tidak boleh membuat mati seseorang". Hinata mencibir" kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan tidak melihat ku sehari". Naruto menggeleng "sayangnya iya, sebuah kebutuhan akan berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan, jadi bisa ganti permintaan mu".

Hinata menghentakkan kaki kesal. Berpikir kenapa dia bisa terjebak oleh permainan Naruto. Tapi sebaiknya dia memikirkan apa permintaannya. Naruto berdoa, semoga permintaan Hinata tidak aneh-aneh. "pertunjukan dibalas pertunjukkan, aku ingin kau membuat pertunjukkan solo" jawab Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "oke, besok akan kulakukan". Hinata memutar bola matanya. "nah, sekarang sudah sana pergi" usir Hinata. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "kau jahat sekali, tapi memang aku harus pergi sih, dadah putri es" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. "dasar rubah licik" desis Hinata mengamati kepergian Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : nah piece ini sasusaku dan naruhina ya?, buat yang ship pair ini semoga suka ya ^^**

 **ohya, review dari ana, saya emang sengaja dicerita ini ada banyak pair, karena idenya ya begitu, tapi buat cerita lain nanti mungkin saya cuman pakai satu pair...**

 **salam Ai...**

 **XOXO**


	12. Piece 12

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo dll.**

 **Song : Try Hard – 5 Second Of Summer (recomended banget didenger pas adegan nya )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Piece 12**

Semua murid berlarian menuju auditorium. "hei" Tenten mengambil tempat duduk didekat teman-temannya. Sedikit penasaran mengingat ini adalah kelas Neji. Panggung auditorium telah dihias dengan manis. Ada banyak hiasan berbentuk hati berwarna pink dan maroon, pita-pita, balon-balon, dan juga mawar merah. Lalu acara pun dimulai, ada banyak acara, ada baca puisi romantis dan drama Romeo dan Juliet.

Sampai pada akhirnya apa yang ditunggunya muncul. Neji tampil dengan setelan jas dengan mawar yang tersemat didada kanannya. Keyboardnya dihias dengan balon dan bunga mawar. Neji menekan tuts, seketika balon-balon itu terlepas dan terbang, membuat yang lain begitu kagum. Lalu Neji mulai bernyanyi dan seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya. Jangan salahkan para siswa yang matanya saat ini kosong, saking kerennya Neji, mereka hanyut.

Neji sekarang hanya memainkan nada penutup, dia sedikit mengimprovisasi bagian akhir, saat nada terakhir dia mainkan, mawar-mawarnya terbang kearah peonton membuat sedikit kehebohan. Para siswi berteriak kesenangan saat mendapatkan bunga itu. Neji berdiri dan membungkuk, matanya menatap, Tenten yang melambaikan mawar padanya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, setelah membungkuk sekali lagi dia mengundurkan diri.

Hinata sedang berjalan kearah lapangan, sambil berpikir betapa ada-ada saja ide kakaknya. Tapi dia tertegun saat melihat podium. Naruto sedang berdiri disana sambil menenteng gitar listriknya. Naruto tersenyum ditengah lapangan kosong. Lalu, "one, two, three, four" teriaknya, dan memainkan gitarnya.

 _"_ _She dropping outta school 'cause she don't need the grades.  
The colours in her hair don't seem to fade.  
I get dressed up when I go out, but she gets dressed down."_

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _hei, aku bukan tipe cewek seperti itu,_ protesnya. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan senyum samar saat mendengar lirik Try Hard- 5 second of summer- yang terdengar sedikit lucu.

"waah, itu Naruto, dia sedang main" teriakan beberapa siswa sama sekali tidak mengganggu Naruto. Murid-murid merhamburan kearah Naruto, membuat Hinata terkepung didalamnya.

 _"_ _It's obvious,  
She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,  
Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,  
'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down  
That she makes me think, makes me think,  
That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again"_

Naruto mengunci pandangannya pada Hinata. Sebenarnya lirik ini adalah sedikit curahannya.

She's got a rose tattoo but she keeps it covered,  
I play guitar but she's into drummers,  
She's seen my face around but she doesn't even know my name

I pierced my lip so she thinks I'm cool,  
I ripped my jeans and dropped out of school,  
I followed her 'round the town but she thinks that I'm a weirdo now

Lirik lagu ini sedikit banyak mengingatknya pada saat awal bertemu Hinata.

But now, who knew?  
That she's in the crowd of my show  
Nothing to lose,  
She's standing right in the front row  
The perfect view,  
She came along on her own,  
And there's something that you should know...

Naruto terus menatap Hinata tanpa kedip, Hinata sendiri tersenyum geli, Naruto membuat suasana yang pas dengan lagunya saat ini. Lalu break solo gitar, dimana disini lagu lebih pelan

You're so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,  
Yeah she makes me feel, she makes me feel

Naruto benar-benar membuat penonton histeris. Akhirnya lagu itu selesai. Hinata lalu memutar tubuh dan keluar dari kerumunan. Naruto tersentak dia segera melepaskan gitarnya dan turun kearah penonton. Berusaha mengejar Hinata. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mudah,dia ditahan oleh fansnya, membuatnya sedikit bingung saat ini,pandangannya yang terus lekat pada gadis indigo itu mulai kesulitan mencari sosoknya.

Akhirnya dia bisa keluar juga dari kerumunan itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat Hinata, dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, nihil, kosong. Naruto berlari kearah koridor menuju kelas. "that I'm trying too hard again". Naruto menoleh dan berhenti saat mendengar suara nyanyian. Safir Naruto akhirnya mendapati Hinata yang sedang bersandar. "kau tidak seharusnya kabur begitu saja" ucap Naruto pura-pura kesal. Hinata menanggapinya dengan bahu mengangkat acuh.

"jadi bagaimana, apa kau puas tuan putri?" tanya Naruto. Hinata memiringkan kepala pura-pura berpikir, "not bad". "begitu saja" protes Naruto. "bersiaplah, aku masih punya dua hari lagi" ucap Hinata lalu berdiri tegak dan berlalu. Naruto manyun, tapi lalu tersenyum. _Apapun untuk mu tuan putri._

Hinata berjalan menuju lokernya. Hari ini hari valentine, terlihat dimana-mana, murid yang memberikan coklat atau bunga. Yah, tapi dia mengabaikan semua itu. Dia membuka lokernya, tertegun melihat sesuatu didalamnya. Sebuah glassball kecil, didalamnya ada patung seorang putri dengan gaun lavender dan rambut gelap panjang. Hinata meraihnya dan memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Sedikit digoyangkannya bola kaca itu, membuat ada serpihan seperti salju yang memenuhinya. Cantik memang.

Dia pasti tidak akan menyadari ada surat jika saja surat itu tidak terjatuh, dia terlalu fokus pada bola kaca itu. Dipungutnya selembar kertas itu. _Hadiah untuk sang putri es, hope you like it._ Hinata tersenyum, sepertinya dia tahu siapa pengirim hadiah ini.

Hinata melangkah menuju mobil Neji. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang baik. Diintipnya kaca belakang mobil silver itu dan tersenyum. Dia membuka pintu di samping kemudi. "hai kak" lalu duduk dan memasang seatbelt. "sepertinya mobil penuh" lirik Hinata pada kursi belakang yang ditumpuki kotak hadiah, yang dapat ditebak coklat, serta beberapa bunga dan surat.

"sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka akan dapat sebanyak ini" sahut Neji. "kenapa?". Neji menghidupkan mobilnya "kau tahu, ada band Shipuden saat ini, kukira para gadis hanya akan memperhatikan mereka". Hinata memutar matanya. "kakak lupa ya,sebelum valentine kakak membuat pertunjukan hebat, tentu saja fans kakak akan bertambah lagi".

"tapi aku minta ya, nanti kakak diabetes kalau kebanyakan makan coklat" pinta Hinata. Neji meliriknya sekilas, "kau sendiri tidak takut gemuk?". Hinata menggeleng "kan dikit". Neji menghela nafas menatap adiknya jengkel. "bukankah memang biasanya kau mengambil bagianku ". Hinata tertawa pelan. Neji melirik adiknya, "itu apa?". Hinata menoleh, mencerna apa maksud perkataannya. "ini?" tanyanya sambil mengancungkan bola kaca yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Neji mengangguk.

Hinata tersenyum memperhatikan benda itu. "aku menemukannya diloker". Neji mengangkat alisnya, "apa nggak salah alamat itu pengirim" celetuknya. Hinata cemberut, tapi lalu menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak". Neji menaikkan dagunya, "yakin sekali".

Sedang asyiknya memperhatikan jalan, iris abu Hinata menangkap sesuatu di dashboard. Diraihnya benda itu, "wah lucu". Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan bagian depan transparan, didalamnya ada coklat berbentuk beruang, dengan pita coklat cerah kotak-kotak disudut kiri bawah dan kanan atas.

"kak kok yang ini nggak dibelakang?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada tumpukan dibelakang. "oh itu, tadi kudapat terakhir sebelum masuk mobil" jawab Neji sambil menarik kotak itu dari tangan Hinata. "boleh untukku?" pinta Hinata. "tidak" jawab Neji cepat. "eh?, kenapa?" protes Hinata. "karena kau menginginkanya" Neji memasang wajah jahil didepan Hinata. Hinata cemberut dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya, membuat Neji terkikik, wajah adiknya terlihat lucu sekali.

Mobil Neji memasuki halaman rumah mereka. Neji mematikan mesin, saat perhatian Neji teralihkan, Hinata secepat kilat mengambil kotak coklat didashboard dan berlari keluar dari mobil. Neji terkejut mendapati adiknya yang keluar tanpa permisi dan coklatnya yang raib. Dia segera mebuka pintu dan menyusul adiknya, Hinata yang sedang berlari menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah sambil tertawa.

"Hinata kembalikan" seru Neji, mengejar Hinata yang berlarian diseputaran halaman. "nggak" sahut Hinata sambil berkelit dari kakaknya yang segera menyusul dan berusaha merebut kembali miliknya. "kamu boleh ambil semua coklat Cadburry-nya deh" sahut Neji frustasi mengeluarkan kartu andalannya, Hinata paling suka coklat Cadburry. "yeay" seru Hinata melemparkan coklat beruang itu pada Neji dan berlari kearah mobil. Neji berusaha menangkap coklat itu, lalu memasukkanya kedalam tas dan menyusul Hinata.

Neji menghampiri Hinata yang membuka pintu belakang. "bantu bawa kedalam ya" pinta Neji. Ya, mana mungkin dia sanggup membawa semuanya sendiri. Hinata mengangguk, "coklat Delfi-nya juga boleh untukku?" tanya Hinata sembari meraup beberapa kotak coklat. "nggak" jawab Neji tegas. Tentu saja, Delfi kan coklat kesukaannya. Hinata terkikik,memang hanya ingin menggoda kakaknya.

Mereka berdua membopong coklat yang menggunung masuk rumah. Saat ingin menaiki tangga mereka berpas-pasan dengan ayah mereka. Hiashi kembali kerumah untuk menjemput dokumen penting yang tertinggal dikamar. "hai ayah" sapa Hinata dan berlalu kelantai dua tempat kamar mereka. "dari penggemarmu lagi?" tanya Hiashi pada Neji. Neji mengangguk,agak kepayahan melangkah.

Hiashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Pemandangan yang biasa dia lihat semenjak Neji SMP. Dia sudah maklum, sulungnya itu tipe orang yang populer. Yah, mengingat anaknya itu punya wajah cakep, rapi, sopan, kalem dan pandai bermusik, tak heran anaknya selau membawa banyak barang pulang, hadiah para fansnya.

Hinata memasuki kamar Neji dan meletakkan semua bawaannya keatas kasur Neji, kakaknya menyusul. Hinata memilih coklat Cadburry jatahnya. "makasih kak" ucapnya mengedipkan mata jahil. Neji sebal dengan tingkah jahil adiknya yang tak berubah dari kecil. "sana kekamar mu sendiri!" serunya. Hinata tersenyum geli, "dadah, kakak ku tersayang" lalu buru-buru pergi sebelum dilempar bantal karena kebanyakan menggoda kakaknya.

Neji menghela nafas, kok, bisa ya, dia punya adik senakal itu. Tapi dia heran bagaimana caranya Hinata menjadi gadis dingin di sekolah, padahal sifat aslinya seperti ini. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu lalu duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat tumpukan coklat Valentine-nya dan meringis. Entah kenapa dia masih belum yakin terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

Dia meraih tasnya, mengambil coklat beruang yang tadi digunakan Hinata untuk mengambil semua coklat Cadburry-nya. Neji memperahatikan coklat lucu itu sambil tersenyum.

Flashback on.

Akhirnya Neji bisa tenang. Pemuda berambut panjang itu sedari tadi kewalahan menerima hadiah valentine, dari hampir lebih dari separo siswi disekolah, ralat lebih dari empat perlima siswi di sekolahnya. Akhirnya dia bisa keruang musik pada saat pulang sekolah, jam istirahat tadi dimanapun dia melangkah, pasti dicegat cewek untuk menerima hadiah. Lagi pula Hinata masih ada kelas, sebaiknya menenangkan diri di ruang musik saja.

Saat sampai didepan piano, dia melihat sekotak coklat dan selembar kertas. Coklat itu berbentuk beruang yang imut. Diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya. **Aku sudah lama nunggu kakak, tapi kakak nggak datang juga. Tapi aku yakin kakak bakalan keruang musik. Aku meletakkan coklat diatas piano, kalau kakak ambil tolong balas dikertas ini, nanti aku akan cek sehabis dari studio. Tenten.**

Neji tersenyum, _kau ini, kalau diambil orang lain bagaimana?,._ Pemuda itu duduk, meletakkan kembali coklat dan kertas tadi ketempat semula dan mulai bermain. Pemuda itu menutp matanya dan mengisi atmosfer denga nada yang indah.

Tenten berlari kearah ruang musik dari studio. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah kesana hanya saja orang yang ditunggu tidak juga datang, sedangkan dia sudah mendapat pesan dari Sakura untuk kestudio. Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat, lalu tertegun, mendapati pemuda bermata abu-abu yang sedang bermain piano. Pemuda itu menoleh dan berhenti bermain.

"oh kau sudah datang" sahut Neji. Tenten manyun, "seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu", mengingat betapa lamanya menunggu Neji tadi. "tapi kenapa belum pulang kak?" tanya Tenten mendekat. "Hinata masih dikelas, lagipula..." Neji melirik Tenten, "kau pasti ingin memberikannya langsung". Tenten tersipu, memang niatnya begitu.

Tenten mengambil coklat itu. Lalu mengulurkannya pada Neji. "mohon diterima, ini ucapan terima kasihku". Neji mengambilnya, "thanks", lalu merogoh tasnya. "nih". Neji menyodorkan sebuah boneka ber gaun lolita dengan rambut dicepol dua. Tenten ternganga. "untuk ku?" tanyanya tidak yakin. "untuk siapa lagi". "tak kusangka kakak tipeorang yang memberi hadiah pada hari valentine" komentar Tenten sambil meneriam dan menimang boneka itu.

Neji kembali mengahadap piano dan bermain. "tidak kok, hanya kebetulan kemarin melihat ini ditoko, aku rasa dia mirip denganmu, aku sendiri tidak ingat hari ini hari valentine.". "ooh" sahut Tenten yang lebih fokus pada bonekanya. "bagaimana dengan latihan lagu klasik mu?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba membuat Tenten menoleh. "jujur sih, masih sulit tapi sudah lumayan lah". Neji mengangguk, "coba kudengar", lalu berdiri membiarkan Tenten duduk.

Flashback off.

Neji meringis, "rasanya jadi sayang untuk dimakan" gumamnya membalas tatapan beruang yang datar tersebut.

Sasuke sedang berusaha menghindari para fansnya yang semangat memberikan coklat valentine. Dia merasa terganggu dengan mereka mengerumuninya, dan menyodorkan makanan manis yang tidak disukainya. Setelah berusaha keras akhirnya dia bisa lolos ke taman belakang sekolah. Terima kasih pada teman-temannya yang lain yang telah mengalihkan perhatian siswi-siswi di lapangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak sangka valentine day bisa seheboh ini. "tunggu dulu!". Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya. Keningnya berkerut, dia berdecak, _cowok itu lagi._ Onixnya memperhatikan Kizame yang sedang bicara dengan Sakura. Memaksa mungkin menjadi kata yang lebih tepat. Cowok itu memojokkan Sakura, membuat Sakura hanya bisa mundur ketakutan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah. "sepertinya kau tidak kapok ya" ucapnya. Kizame dan Sakura menoleh. Sakura langsung berlari kebelakang Sasuke. Kizame menatap Sasuke sengit, "kau lagi". Sasuke mengangguk, tidak peduli, toh ancaman Kizame baginya hanya gertak sambal saja. Dia hanya kesal pada cowok yang susah dibilangi ini.

"memaksa cewek lagi, kau benar-benar tidak gentleman" sindir Sasuke. Kizame mengangkat bahu lalu melangkah maju dengan santai,Sasuke mengangkat alis. Aneh, dia kira Kizame akan langsung beringas seperti sebelumnya, tapi saat ini dia kelihatan lebih tenang. "memang nya apa peduli gue soal gentleman,kalau gue bisa dapat apa yang gue mau" katanya dengan ekspresi menantang.

"kalau begitu jangan keberatan kubilang kau banci" sahut Sasuke sarkas. Kizame merapatkan rahangnya. Tapi lalu dia mengulas senyum palsu dengan emosi tertahan. "wah, kasar sekali, kau tidak takut nama mu jatuh". Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh, kepopuleran baginya hanya suatu bonus dalam bermain musik.

Kizame terus berjalan kearah Sasuke dan berhenti dengan jarak setengah meter. Insting Sasuke memperingatinya untuk bersiaga. Tubuhnya menegang, "Sakura mundur!" perintah Sasuke yang langsung dituruti Sakura. Kizame melayangkan pukulan, Sasuke menunduk dan mengayunkan kaki, berusaha menjegal Kizame. Tapi Kizame reflek melompat, Sasuke berdiri, Kizame kembali melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Sasuke, Sasuke menahannya dengan lengan bawahnya, tapi Kizame mengayunkan tangannya yang bebas, tepat mengenai pipi Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak, reflek menutup mulutnya. Sasuke sedikit mundur dan mengelap dagunya yang berkeringat sambil terengah. Kizame tersenyum puas. "jangan merasa menang dulu" desis Sasuke tajam. Lalu pemuda itu merengsek maju, melayangkan pukulan tapi ditangkis. Sekarang dia memutar tubuhnya cepat mengayunkan kakinya tepat keperut Kizame membuat cowok itu terlempar.

"masih mau lagi?" tantang Sasuke. Kizame berdiri memegangi perut menggerutu lalu pergi. "cih pengecut" cela Sasuke. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. "terima kasih". Sasuke berbalik dan memasukkan tangan kedalam saku. "kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura cemas melihat pipi Sasuke yang lebam. "hn" Sasuke mengangguk, memar sedikit sudah biasa baginya.

"kau harus diobati" ucap Sakura masih memperhatikan lebam Sasuke. Sasuke memegang memarnya hati-hati. "sepertinya tidak usah". "harus, nanti bisa gawat" tegas Sakura, gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke kearah UKS. Sasuke kaget diseret begitu, tapi tidak bisa melawan. Sakura memasuki UKS, menyuruh Sasuke duduk sementara dia mencari kotak p3k. Sasuke melirik papan srtuktur organisasi UKS. _Ternyata cewek ini ketua UKS, pantas._

Sakura kembali dengan kotak P3K. "kenapa kau tidak melawan sih, kemana sisi galak kau yang biasanya?" tanya Sasuke memulai obrolan. Sakura mendengus, "kau tidak tahu ya reputasinya, bagimu mungkin bisa melawan tapi aku nggak bisa berantem". "halah tinggal bentak, nanti juga keder" cibir Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng, "dia itu tipe yang keras kepala".

Sakura memberi zambuk dikapas dan megoleskannya pada pipi Sasuke. "ouch, pelan sedikit" protes Sasuke. "tahan sebentar, kau kan cowok" balas Sakura. Lalu memotong perban melipatnya dan menempelkan ke pipi Sasuke dengan plester.

"sepertinya kau butuh bodyguard dari fans gila" sahut Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan bola matanya. "memangnya kau mau jadi bodyguard ku?". Sasuke mendengus, "memang kau bayar berapa?". Sakura mengernyit, ternyata Sasuke juga bisa materealistis. "nggak ah, kalau kau pasti mahal" tukas Sakura. "nggak kok" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura heran. "emang berapa?". "melihat kau kesal sepertinya cukup" seringai Sasuke membuat Sakura manyun.

"sudah selesai kuobati, kau bisa pergi" ucap Sakura melipat tangan didada. Sasuke berdiri sambil menggeleng, "aku sudah menolongmu dua kali lho". Sakura menaikkan alis, "lalu?". "setidaknya bersikap manis sedikit". Sakura memandangnya sangsi, "memang ngaruh?". "nggak sih" lalu cowok itu pergi tanpa menoleh. Sakura hanya bisa bengong.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **. A/N ": berapa pair nih dipiece ini?, tiga ya?. nah buat yang suka ketiga pairnya selamat dinikmati, buat pair lain dipiece lain jugaya ^^.**

 **AI**

 **XOXO**


	13. Piece 13 the begining of conflic

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Craracters**

 **Warnings : OOC, Typo, Au dll.**

 **Song : Long Way Home – 5 Second Of Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Piece 13**_

Temari memasuki perpustakaan, dan bengong melihat keadaan tempat itu yang berantakan. Rak-rak kosong, sedangkan buku-bukunya terletak dilantai.

"ah, Temari, kalau kau mau pinjam buku nanti saja ya". Temari menoleh mendapati Yamato yang mengambil setumpuk buku dilantai dan meletakkannya di meja. "kenapa bisa berantakan begini?" tanyanya. "sebentar lagi ada penilaian sekolah, perpustakaan termasuk hal penting yang diperhatikan, aku baru saja membersihkan rak".

Temari mengangguk. "mau kubantu?" tawarnya. Yamato tersenyum, "tentu, kau bisa tolong mengelompokkan buku berdasar jenis, merek, dan ukurannya, kau bisa tolong Shikamaru disana".

Temari menoleh kaget, dia melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menyusun buku di meja yang luas. Dia tadi tidak melihat Shikamaru karena cowok itu menunduk tadi untuk mencari buku di lantai.

"tak kusangka kau mau melakukakn ini" sahut Temari sinis saat sudah berdiri dihadapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendengus, "kau bilang mau membantukan?, bukan mau mengomentariku" balasnya seraya menyodorkan dua buku agar diletakkan Temari dikelompoknya.

Temari mengangkat bahu, dan mulai membantu Shikamaru. Keduanya menyortir buku. Mengambil dilantai, mengelompokkanya, sesekali mengoporkan jika buku yang ditangan lebih dekat dengan yang lain. Saling mengintruksikan. Saling bekerja sama. Tidak ada perdebatan, tidak ada saling lempar kata-kata sinis.

Yamato mendekat, mengecek pekerjaan kedua orang tersebut. Sedikit khawatir mereka bertengkar, soalnya mereka benar-benar tidak akrab. Tapi sekarang dia tersenyum senang. Mereka kompak sekali. Bingung juga ternyata mereka bisa saling membantu.

Temari dan Shikamaru selesai menyortir buku dalam setiap merek yang sama. Saatnya untuk menyusunya di rak sesuai kategori yang telah ditulis di rak. Mereka mengambil setumpuk buku dan berjalan menuju rak berbeda. Temari menaiki tangga yang ada disana. Tangga itu tadi memang dipakai Yamato. Mereka menyusun buku dari rak teratas.

Gadis itu baru saja selesai meletakkan buku saat Shikamaru yang sedang membawa buku berjalan kearahnya tanpa melihat kedepan karena terfokus pada tumpukan buku yang hampir jatuh. Pemuda itu menabrak tangga, bukunya berhamburan. Tangga yang dipakai Temari bergoyang, gadis itu tadi melepaskan tangannya, sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh lebih dulu sebelum sempat menggapai pegangan.

"uwaah". Bruk. Dia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas, namun anehnya tidak sesakit yang ia kira. "kalau kau sudah selesai, cepat berdiri, aku rasanya remuk". Sebuah suara memecah keheranannya. "eh?". Di menoleh kebelakang. Pantas tidak sakit, ternyata dia terjatuh diatas tubuh Shikamaru.

Dia segera menyingkir, "kau tak apa?". Shikamaru bangkit duduk, meringis, "oh menurutmu aku baik setelah kau menimpaku" sahutnya sinis. Temari cemberut, "maaf deh, lagian kan salah mu juga jalan tidak lihat-lihat".

"ada apa?" Yamato muncul dengan raut khawatir. Dia cukup kaget setelah mendengar suara ribut. "dia menabrak tangga sampai aku terjatuh" Temari menunjuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengernyit, "dan dia menimpaku, hei, kau itu berat tahu".

Temari langsung kesal. Jangan pernah singgung masalah berat badan pada wanita. "apa kata mu?, jangan sembarang, aku tidak berat". Shikamaru mendengus, "dasar cewek, sensitif sekali kalau soal berat badan".

Yamato menghela nafas lega. "kalau kalian sanggup berdebat begitu berarti kalian baik-baik saja". "hei!" protes keduanya. Yamato membantu Shikamaru berdiri. "kau masih sanggup kan?". Shikamaru tersinggung, "aku tidak lemah".

"ya, sudah, kalian sama-sama salah kali ini jadi jangan bertengakar, tunda dulu pertengkarannya, tugas ini harus selesai" Yamato mendorong keduanya ke meja, membujuk agar keduanya tidak bertengkar, walau dia cukup senang melihat mereka bertengkar. "iya" sahut keduanya lalu kembali bekerja.

Selama setengah jam kemudian semua sudah tersusun rapi. Terorganisir baik, berdasarkan tipe, merek dan ukurannya. Temari dan Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuh kekursi dengan raut lelah. "wah, sepertinya capek sekali". Mereka melirik Yamato. Pria itu datang membawa tiga jus dan dango yang cukup banyak.

Wajah keduanya terlihat lebih cerah. "nih, sebagai ucapan terima kasih" Yamato meletakkan makanan dan duduk. Keduanya langsung mengambil minuman. Tak lama mereka segera terlibat obrolan yang menyenangkan. Yamato sangat pandai dalam mengarahkan pembicaraan. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran.

Yamato menikmati setiap pendapat kedua anak ini. Mereka berdua sama cerdas dan memiliki minat yang sama namun tak jarang persepsi mereka berbeda. Mereka sangat nyambung, bagaimana selama ini mereka hanya berdebat padahal mereka dapat berdiskusi dengan akrab.

Keduanya segera pamit setelah puas mengobrol. "hei" panggil Yamato saat keduanya tiba dipintu. "daripada berdebat tidak jelas, lebih baik kalian berdiskusi seperti tadi, kalian bisa jadi teman yang baik kok, dari pada bertengkar menambah masalah yang tidak selesai " sarannya.

Shikamaru dan Temari saling pandang lalu mengangguk. Kalu dipikir benar juga sih. Ternyata setelah bicara semuanya jadi mudah dan jelas . "sepertinya tidak buruk juga" Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. Temari mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya melambai pada Yamato dan pergi.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dikoridor, dia baru selesai dari kantin. Omong-omong selesai, dia sudah selesai meminta tiga permintaan di tiga hari pada Naruto. Hari pertama hanyalah pemanasan. Naruto tertipu dengan permintaan sepele seperti itu, hari kedua dan ketiga baru dia memunculkan sisi menyiksanya.

Hari kedua dia menyuruh Naruto untuk ber-cost play di sebuah acara yang diadakan kafe. Hal yang membuat Naruto tersiksa tentu saja karena kostum yang dipakainya adalah karakter cewek dalam sebuah anime. Wajah Naruto dirias secantik mungkin dengan baju lolita serta wig Hinata mempunyai apa yang tidak para fans Naruto punya, yaitu foto sang idola dalam balutan gaun yang imut dengan rok mini.

Hari ketiga. Dia menanyai Konan dan Karin tentang apa yang ditakuti cowok pirang itu. Keduanya punya informasi segudang kalau soal band Shipuden. Diapun tahu kalau Naruto Phobia ketinggian dan takut dengan hantu.

Alhasil dia menyeret pemuda itu ketaman bermain. Dia memaksa cowok itu untuk naik halilintar dan rollercoaster – yang berakhir dengan Naruto mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Setelah itu dia langsung mengajaknya masuk ke rumah hantu – Hinata tidak yakin saat tiba diluar yang disampingnya adalah Naruto, dia sempat berpikir itu adalah mayat bohogan rumah hantu, habisnya pucat banget, lemes dengan raut wajah tanpa roh.

Hinata tidak terlalu keterlaluan kan?.

Pantas Neji heran dan tidak tahan dengan kenakalan adik kecilnya ini, sehingga dia menjulukinya dengan setan bertubuh malaikat. Mungkin kedengaranya Neji kejam tapi coba saja kalian merasakan menjadi dirinya saat kecil dulu.

Mata abu tanpa pupil milik Hinata menangkap kelebatan warna pirang khas. Pemuda yang dijulukinya cowok nyebelin kuadrat itu sedang berjalan bersama sahabatnya, Shikamaru.

"aku dengar dari Sasuke kalau kau suka dengan adik dari Neji itu ya" perkataan Shikamaru membuat Hinata mematung. Nafasnya terhenyak, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak, dan entah kenapa dia menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"jangan dengar perkataan orang itu, dia hanya sembarangan" dengus Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. "tapi kau kelihatannya memang tertarik pada cewek itu" ucap Shikamaru kembali berargumen. Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangan, "jangan salah sangka, aku hanya mendekatinya karena ingin menjahili cewek yang terkenal dingin itu".

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening samar, seolah tidak percaya, "serius?". Naruto mengangguk, terlihat mantap sekali. "tentu, memang kau pikir untuk apalagi?". Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "entah, kupikir kau mungkin menyukainya, kau tahu, dia cukup cantik".

Naruto menyapu rambutnya, "aku iseng saja kok, habis menyenangkan melihatnya kesal, aku tidak peduli dia cantik, aku hanya mencari hiburan". Shikamaru lau mengangkat bahu acuh dan tidak berkomentar lagi.

Hinata hanya mendengarkan semua itu dalam diam. Ingin rasanya dia melabrak pemuda itu tapi tubuhnya malah berbalik dan berlari kearah toilet. Di dalam dia terisak tanpa suara. Rasanya sakit. Dia tidak mengerti, semua hatinya telah ia bekukan, lalu kenapa sekarang dia sangat sedih. Dia sudah mengerti akan semua ketidak sukaan orang padanya tapi kenapa saat ini masih terasa pedih?.

Hinata mengusap air matanya dan keluar dari bilik. Gadis itu berdiri menatap cermin. Disiramnya wajahnya, lalu sinar matanya kembali berubah. Sinar yang kuat dan keras dan dingin. _Mungkin lebih baik aku benar-bear menjadi puri es tanpa hati._

.

.

Tenten memasuki ruang musik lalu menutup pintunya. Gurunya dalam hal ini adalah pemuda bernama Neji sedang bermain piano. Lagu klasik, entah apa judulnya Tenten tidak tahu. Dia berjalan kearah cowok itu sedang orang itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Neji menghentikan permainannya. "lagu klasik lagi?" tanya Tenten. Neji mengagguk membalik buku lagu didepannya, lalu bermain tanpa sekalipun melirik buku itu. _Jadi apa gunanya buku itu?,_ batin Tenten tak habis mengerti.

"selera kakak kenapa klasik sekali, apa setiap pianis grandpiano begitu?" lanjutnya, Neji menoleh, "maksudmu?". "kakak tidak suka lagu pop?". Neji kembali fokus pada tuts piano, "tentu aku suka, aku tetap mendengar lagu pop kok".

"kalau begitu coba mainkan" pinta Tenten semangat. Neji mengangkat bahu dan mulai bermain dan bernyanyi. Tenten tidak tahu ini lagu apa jadi dia bertanya, "apa judulnya?". "let it be" jawab Neji masih bermain. "siapa yang bawain?". "the beatles".

"ya, ampun, kakak lahir tahun berapa sih?" tanya Tenten lemas. Neji berhenti bermain dan menatap Tenten menuntut penjelasan. "selera kakak tetap kuno, itu sih band yang lebih cocok didengar ayahku". Neji mengerutkan dahi tidak setuju. "mereka itu band yang melegenda, mereka adalah perintis band rock".

Tenten mengangkat tangan. "setidaknya mainkan lagu yang aku tahu, yang sepantaran dengan zaman ku" keluhnya. Neji memutar bola mata, "hm, tapi sepertinya tidak usah pakai piano", lalu dia meraih gitar yang terletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Tangannya yang belum menyentuh gitar ditahan oleh pergelangan tangan Tenten.

"aku mau dan lebih suka kalau pakai piano" ucapnya. Neji terdiam lalu mengangguk, Tenten tersenyum senang lalu melepaskan cekalannya. Neji memainkan jarinya lincah. Terdengar nada yang sangat menyenangkan. Tenten tersenyum, dia sangat kenal lagu ini.

Take me back to the middle of nowhere  
Back to the place only you and I share  
Remember all the memories?  
The fireflies and make-believe  
Kicking back in the old school yard  
Singing songs on our guitars  
This is our reality  
Crazy stupid, you and me

Long Way Home – 5 seconds of summer, lagu kesukaanya. Dia ikut menyanyikan reff lagu itu. Lagu yang menggambarkan seseorang yang ingin mengahabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan orang yang disukainya. Dia tidak keberatan tersesat jika itu artinya dia bisa terus lebih lama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

So we're taking the long way home  
'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone  
I wanna get lost and drive forever with you  
Talking about nothing, yeah, whatever, baby  
So we're taking the long way home tonight

Neji berhenti saat telah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. "apa aku masih tetap kuno?" tanyanya menoleh pada Tenten. Tenten masih tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng, "itu adalah lagu kesukaanku". Neji ikut mengulum senyum, "baguslah kalau begitu".

Neji kembali memainkan lagu klasiknya. Tenten hanya diam memperhatikan. Neji melirik gadis itu, _bosan pasti kalau hanya memperhatikan._ "hey, duduklah dan bermain" Neji menggeser duduknya. Tenten terkejut. "maksud kakak?". "duduk dan berduet denganku".

Tenten duduk dengan ragu, "memang kita akan main lagu apa?". Neji mulai bermain, "tidak ada". Tenten menatapnya bingung. "bermain saja sesukamu, sesuaikan dengan tangan teman duet mu untuk membuat nada yang enak didengar, aku sering melakukannya dengan Hinata" jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Tenten mulai dengan tidak yakin, lalu mencoba bermain sedikit klasik. Awalnya tidak terlalu cocok dengan nadanya Neji, tapi lama kelamaan mulai imbang dan mulai terbiasa. Dia pikir mungkin ini caranya Neji berlatih dalam membuat nada dan mempertajam insting musiknya.

Tapi sepertinya dia belum cukup terbiasa, karena jari tangan kanannya terpaut pada jari tangan kiri Neji. Dia menenggadah, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Neji yang begitu dekat. Nafasnya tertahan, dia terdiam saat Neji mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas Neji yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Krriiiinnggg. Suara bel yang nyaring menyentakkanya, mengembalikan kesadaran yang tadi pergi entah kemana. Dia bangkit berdiri secepat kilat, "a..aku ha.. harus ke..kelas..k..kak" ucapnya terbata tanpa menatap wajah Neji lalu melesat keluar.

"hei!" Neji kaget namun tidak sempat mencegah gadis itu. Dia menghela nafas berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu. Pemuda itu mengelap wajahnya bingung. Dia tidak tahu kenapa terpikir seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan cewek apalagi hampir menciumnya. Mungkin sebaiknya sebelum masuk kelas dia ketoilet dulu menyiram wajah agar kepalanya dingin.

Tenten berlari terus sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya dan bahkan masih terus berlari saat masuk dan ketempat duduknya. Dia segera menghempaskan tubuh dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya wajahnya panas.

Ketiga temannya menatapnya heran. "hei, Tenten kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tenten menggeleng lalu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan. Apa yang dilakukan Neji tadi mampu membuatnya kacau.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : kayaknya konflik udah mulai tuh, yep, lucukan konflik mulai di angka 13 yang kata orang angka sial, walau aku suka dengan angka itu karena menurut saya unik dan bagus...**

 **ohya, kemarin piece 12 ada yang sadar rupanya saya lelet update, saya entah kerasukan apa males update (alasan macam apa itu?.) hmm... 3 pair yah di piece ini, kebanyakan aku emang isinya 2-3 pair per piece, yah saya tutup bacotan ini saja ya...**

 **Ai . RnR?.**


	14. Piece 14 : the Confussion

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Piece 14

Ino menutup pintu lockernya dan menoleh kesamping karena terdengar kasak kusuk. Murid-murid cewek sedang mengerumuni seseorang cowok. Pemuda itu sedang membelakanginya tapi punggunya terasa pernah ia lihat. Para siswi itu begitu heboh, wajah mereka terlihat begitu senang. Akhirnya pemuda itu berputar sedikit sehingga Ino dapat melihat wajahnya dari samping. Sai.

Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang bercanda dengan mereka. Tak heran dia punya banyak fans selain wajah yang oke, bisa bermusik, personil band dan dia sangat ramah. Dia bergaul dengan baik sekali.

"Sai, kau sudah punya pacar?" Ino mencoba ikut mendengar dengan tidak terlalu kentara. Ia bersandar kedinding samping loker. "belum" jawab Sai. "kalau cewek yang disuka?". Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Selama beberapa menit Sai harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan fansnya sampai bel berdering membuat mereka satu persatu pergi dengan tidak ikhlas.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat masih ada satu cewek yang berdiri didepan Sai. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sai mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut dan bicara sesuatu. Awalnya Ino tidak dapat melihat wajah cewek namun cewek itu tadi sedikit berpaling sehingga terlihat raut wajahnya ceria sekali. Sai sedikit menunduk sedang gadis itu berjinjit lalu mencium pipi Sai.

Ino terkejut. Dia shock. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai. Gadis itu lalu bicara lagi, pergi dan melambai pada Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum dan berbalik berjalan berlawanan arah. Ino masih membatu. Tapi lalu dia dapat berpikir lagi. Dia mulai menduga hubungan antara gadis dengan Sai. Apakah Sai tipe cowok yang playboy, hal itu menjelaskan sikap kelewat ramahnya atau, Ino menelan ludah, gadis tadi adalah pacarnya?.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar lalu duduk dengan cepat. Kakaknya meliriknya, awalnya ingin mengomentari kelakuannya tapi tidak jadi. Mulutnya kembali bungkam, adiknya menatap keluar , kesamping. Namun wajahnya dapat terlihat, wajahnya terlihat marah, kemarahan yang dingin. Dia tahu pasti adiknya sedang bermasalah, masalah yang berat, tapi dia juga tahu semakin berat masalahnya semakin Hinata tidak mau bercerita. Hal yang membuatnya khawatir adalah aura dan raut Hinata, dia pernah merasakan pula sebelumnya. Sewaktu Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadi gadis yang dingin.

Neji menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa membujuk kalau Hinata tidak mau berbagi. Dia hanya berharap masalah ini tidak menekan adiknya secara mental, karena masalah yang dulu pernah terjadi telah membuat adiknya menutup sisi manisnya, membohongi banyak orang dengan menjadi sang putri es. Dia menjalankan mobil. Kini keduanya terdiam, memikirkan urusan masing-masing. Yah, Neji juga punya sebuah masalah kecil.

Setibanya dirumah, Hinata langsung membuka pintu lalu berjalan cepat masuk. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Neji membuang nafas panjang, ini bukan adiknya. Mungkin bagi orang yang hanya melihatnya disekolah bagi mereka itu adalah pemandangan wajar tapi disampingnya, Hinata adalah gadis manis, ceria, dan usil. Gadis yang dingin dengan raut tak ramah adalah sesuatu yang asing baginya. Setidaknya bagi dirinya dan ayahnya.

Hinata masuk kekamarnya. Bahkan tidak menyapa ayahnya yang duduk diruang tengah. Neji yang masuk ditatap Hiashi dengan tatapan bertanya, Neji hanya mengangkat bahu dengan sikap pasrah. Hiashi mengangguk mengerti. Dia memandangi tangga yang menuju ketingkat dua, menuju kamar anaknya. Dia khawatir dan sedih pada putrinya itu. Tidak lagi. Dia tidak ingin gadisnya sedih lagi, ini sudah tiga kali dia melihat mata putrinya yang kosong.

Saat ibunya meninggal, pengalamannya tahun lalu dan sekarang. Dan untuk saat ini dia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Hinata menutup pintu, melempar tasnya kekasur. Lalu terduduk dilantai kamar yang dilapisi karpet. _Bodoh, kenapa aku merasa kacau begini. Karena cowok itu lagi. Kenapa aku harus peduli._ Tapi lalu sesuatu meleleh dari sudut matanya, meleleh begitu saja. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada suara. _Aku benci orang itu, seenaknya saja mempermainkan ku._ Setiap kata Naruto terputar kembali seperti sebuah rekaman yang terus diputar ulang.

Hinata bangkit dan duduk didepan meja rias, menatap cermin. _Menyedihkan, kemana sisi dingin mu selama ini, kenapa begitu rapuh,bukankah kau telah berjanji menjadi gadis kuat dan dingin._ Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, rautnya mengeras dengan sorot mata dingin. _Aku tidak akan mau bicara dan berurusan dengan dia lagi_

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya. Tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Dia duduk dengan tenang. Karin dan Konan yang tadi ngobrol, berhenti dan menatapnya dengan keheranan. Mereka merasa sikap Hinata sama seperti pertama kali bertemu. Dingin. Sangat dingin. "Hinata.." panggil Konan. Hinata hanya melirik sekilas lalu sibuk menyiapkan buku. "Hinata kau kenapa sih?" tanya Karin. Hinata mengangkat bahu lalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berarti _, maaf tapi tolong aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu_. "Oh, oooke " Karin dan Konan mengangguk paham dan memutar tubuh kedepan, saling pandang.

Hinata berjalan sendirian dikoridor sambil termenung, menutup kedua telinga dengan earphone dan melangkah menuju taman belakang. Ia menghembus kan nafas lelah. Entah kenapa menjadi gadis dingin yang telah ia lakoni selama setahun lebih sekarang menjadi sangat melelahkan.

 _Itu sama saja menjadi orang lain,_ suara kakaknya menggema dipikirannya. Kakaknya benar untuk sebagian hal, melelahkan untuk selalu berada dengan orang asing, bahkan jika orang asing itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pahit, _tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi diri._

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik earphone nya dari belakang, membuatnya kaget dan reflek menoleh. Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah cengiran lebar berkesan jahil dan ramah dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membuat wajah sedatarnya. "hai". Hinata menarik earphone nya kembali lalu berbalik.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis bingung, sikap gadis itu dingin sekali. Auranya sangat tidak menyenangkan, bahkan terasa lebih buruk dibanding saat bertemu pertama dulu. Bukannya dia tidak tahu dengan sifat gadis ini yang dingin namun saat memberikan permintaan taruhan yang kedua dan ketiga, saat dikafe dan ditaman bermain itu dia tahu kalau gadis ini punya sifat usil dan aktif walau ditutupinya. Dan pasti dia jadi gadis yang manis sekali kalau ceria dan aktif.

Segera dia melangkah cepat mencegat gadis itu. "kau mau ketaman belakang?". Hinata mencoba berbalik tapi dengan langkahnya yang panjang Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya. Hinata kembali berbalik dan Naruto kembali berusaha mendahuluinya namun tak disangka sebelum berbalik sepenuhnya kembali dia berbalik membuat Naruto tertegun dan tidak sempat berbalik.

Gadis itu berlari dengan cepat, membatalkan niat ketaman belakang, sekarang dia memilih bersembunyi diruang musik saja. Naruto melongo, kagum dengan reflek gadis itu dan heran kenapa dia sangat terlihat menghindar. Sekarang dia mencoba mengejarnya, namun gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi. Bingung, lari Naruto tergolong cepat mustahil rasanya gadis itu bisa hilang dalam sekejap. Yang Naruto tidak tahu Hinata memakai jalan lain yang membuatnya lebih mudah menghindari pandangan orang yang mencarinya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, _ada apa dengan mu?, apa kau marah padaku?, tapi kenapa?._

.

.

.

Ino mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam loker dengan lesu. dia bercermin sebentar pada cermin kecil yang ia gantung disana. _Begadang semalaman memang tidak bagus,_ pikirnya. Di kaca terpantul bayangan dengan wajah pucat, kantung mata yang bengkak dan hitam, mata memerah dan yang menegaskan semua itu sehingga semakin memperparahnya adalah raut sedih dan lesu.

Bibir yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum itu menekuk. Aura ceria yang ringan itu terganti dengan kesuraman yang tak bisa ditutupi. Ino sudah mencoba menyamarkannya namun tidak berhasil. Segalanya tidak bisa ditutupi dengan sempurna oleh make up. Ia hanya tidak ingin bersikap lesu, dia ingin bersikap ceria didepan teman-temannya namun ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa berpura-pura.

"selamat pagi". Sebuah suara menyapanya. Tapi tubuhnya malah tidak merespon. Ia malah mematung, pikiranya tegang, pegangannya pada buku melemah dan buku-buku itu terlepas. Buk. Bunyi buku-buku tebal yang menyentuh lantai membuatnya terkejut dan segera berlutut memungutnya.

Seseorang ikut memungutnya. Setelah beridiri ia mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangan orang itu tanpa memandang wajahnya atau mengucapkan kata apapun. Tidak perlu melihat, dia tahu itu siapa kok. "hei, kenapa?". Ino menggeleng, masih menunduk. Sebuah jari mengangkat dagunya.

Sai menatap wajah gadis itu dan menyipitkan matanya. Gadis itu terlihat pucat sekali, matanya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam, dia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. "kau sakit?" tanya Sai melihat gadis itu yang tidak bersemangat. Ino menggeleng dan menepis tangan Sai. Sai mengerutkan kening. Perilaku gadis pirang ini terasa aneh.

"aku duluan" ucap Ino pelan lalu bergegas pergi. "hei" panggilnya. Awalnya dia ingin mengejar namun berpikir mungkin Ino tidak ingin diganggu. "ada apa?" sebuah suara dengan nada datar membuatnya menoleh. " Sasuke ". Sai melihat pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut seperti langit malam itu sedang berdiri dengan gayanya yang biasa. Wajah datar serius, sikap tubuh cuek dengan kedua tangan disaku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Sai kalau Sasuke sudah ada disana sedari tadi. "kau melihatnya, sebab itu bertanya 'ada apa'?". Sasuke mengangguk. Sai mengangkat bahu, "aku tidak tahu, dia terlihat menghindari ku". Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya. "apa gadis itu punya masalah ya?" Sai bertanya-tanya. Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "entahlah, tapi lebih baik kita pergi, sebentar lagi bel". Sai menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju dan keduanya pun pergi.

Sai dan keempat temannya sedang berjalan pulang, Sai dan Shikamaru berjalan paling belakang, didepan mereka ada Sasuke dan yang paling depan adalah Naruto dan Choji. Sai hanya mendengar obrolan mereka, yang paling aktif bercerita, Choji menimpali setiap pernyataan Naruto, Shikamaru menanggappinya dengan santai dan jenaka, Sasuke menanggapi dengan komentar pedas yang memancing perdebatan.

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar mereka. Sembari mendengar percakapan sobat-sobatnya dia menatap kesekeliling. Manik gelapnya menangkap sosok berambut pirang panjang yang diikat sedang berdiri dipinggir kolam taman. Dia masih penasaran dengan kelakuan gadis itu disekolah tadi jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"kalian duluan saja aku ada perlu" sahut Sai pada keempat temannya yang reflek menoleh. "perlu apa?" tanya Naruto, yang lain juga menatap dengan heran. "bukan hal yang penting, tapi tetap aku mau urus dulu" jawabnya. Sasuke mengikuti arah lirikan mata Sai yang tidak begitu kentara dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya. Dia mengangguk kearah Sai, pertanda ia tahu. Sai melihat anggukan Sasuke, "sudah ya, aku pergi" lalu pemuda itu berlalu.

"dia ada perlu apa sih?" kata Naruto bingung, Sasuke berbalik kembali, "sudahlah tidak perlu tahu" lalu ia mulai berjalan, dia memang bukan tipe yang suka cerita hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu orang lain tahu. Tiga orang lainnya mengikutinya.

"hai". Ino terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya. "Sa..Sai!". Sai tersenyum "kenapa sendiri saja?". Ino membuang wajah kearah kolam, "aku memang ingin sendiri". Sai terdiam, "apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya pelan. Ino tidak menjawab. "kau terlihat punya masalah, apa itu berhubungan dengan ku?" Sai kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ino masih tidak menjawab.

Sai tak tahan juga akhirnya. Ditempelkan jarinya dipipi gadis itu lalu didorongnya agar menatapnya. "jawab aku Ino, apa masalah itu berhubungan dengan ku?". ino menatapnya ragu, Sai dapat merasakan pancaran matanya seolah berkata iya. "aku benar ya?" ucapnya pelan dengan rasa sedih. Ino menunduk membuat Sai kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Sai terkejut melihat setetes air mata yang melewati pipinya. "eh, kenapa ?, apa aku terlalu kasar padamu?". Ino diam. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi. Sai menghapusnya dengan ibu jari. "hei kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. Ino hanya menatap Sai tanpa bergeming.

Sai menatap wajah Ino lekat-lekat. Memperhatikan setiap detail dari wajah gadis itu. Kulit gadis itu putih dan halus dapat terasa dijarinya yang sedang memegang pipi gadis pirang itu. Poni berwarna pirang pucat menjuntai, rambut itu terlihat halus. Matanya beriris aquamarine tanpa pupil, namun sayang mata itu kosong. Hidungnya kecil dan mancung. Lalu pandangannya berakhir dibibir gadis itu. Bibirnya sensual berwarna pink, biasanya bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum ceria namun sekarang hanya kurva yang melengkung turun.

Jujur Sai tidak menyukainya. Dia lebih menyukai bibir mungil itu melukiskan kegembiraan. Dia tidak suka raut sedih yang ia gambarkan, ia lebih ingin melihat kilatan riang dimata dengan warna cerah itu. Warna cerah yang ada pada gadis itu sangat cocok dengan keceriaan. Dan ia benar-benar tidak suka bibir gadis itu menurun tanpa ada kecerahan disana.

Dan tanpa ia sadari ia mencondongkan tubuh kedepan dan menyentuh bibir gadis itu. Menciumnya. Bibir gadis itu terasa empuk, lembut dan basah. Sepertinya hari ini hanya rasanya yang ia suka dari bibir gadis itu.

Sai lalu berhenti. Menatap wajah gadis itu yang terlihat shock. Yah, memang sudah pasti. "ke..kenapa?" tanya Ino tergagap dengan suara bergetar. Sai terdiam, ekspresinya bersalah dan bingung. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa mencium gadis itu, saat melihat bibirnya dia jadi ingin mencicipinya.

"maaf, aku.." dia berusaha mencari kata yang pas. Tapi lalu raut wajah Ino berubah. Rautnya berubah kecewa. Sai tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Gadis pirang itu menepis tangan Sai kasar lalu berlari. Sai mengejarnya namun saat tiba di luar taman ia berhenti. Dia maklum Ino marah. Tapi dia ingin minta maaf, selain itu ia juga penasaran dengan sikap aneh gadis pirang itu sebelumnya.

Tapi ia lalu memutuskan mungkin Ino butuh waktu, walau ia khawatir gadis itu tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi. Sai mengacak rambut frustasi. Dia tidak mengerti. Tadi itu benar-benar tiba-tiba, seolah ia tidak sadar melakukannya. Gadis itu berhak marah, tapi ia masih berharap gadis itu tidak akan pergi. Dia ingin melihat gadis itu setiap hari. Melihat senyum cerianya tiap hari.

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N : ANOUNCEMENT! saya ingin mengumumkan kalau saya ingin HIATUS. Saya baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat saya sayangi, selain itu ujian semester udah dekat jadi saya ingin menenangkan diri dan fokus ujian, malahan awalnya saya gak mau update piece 14. saya akan balik main lagi di ffn setelah tanggal 14 desember nanti. Saya harap semua dapat mengerti...**

 **yosh! bales reviews bentar...**

 **nara : konfliknya ringan atau berat? hm...saya ambil timbangan dulu ya... (WOY!) becanda . tergantung yang baca sih, kalau aku pribadi nganggapnya gak berat amat, selain itu gak merata ada yang lumayan ada yang gak berasa kayaknya tuh. senpai?, saya dipanggil senpai?, kyaaa, saya jadi tersanjung sekaligus takut, takut besar kepala karena emang masih newbie. maaf gak bisa updet kilat gomen.**

 **ana : naru kejam?, ah masa?, hina bikin naru jatuh cinta. itu perintahkah? yah lihat aja apa hina bakal bikin naru jatuh cinta dan apa naru emang kejam.**

 **cydonia25 : makasih udah makin cinta fic saya. maaf gak bisa pm, (gak sempat). gak papa kok, yang penting mohon dukung saa, tugas sekolah emang nyita waktu (walau saya sering curi waktu pas jam pelajaran buat baca ff) # bener-bener bukan murid teladan.**

 **Irna Putri Asuna420 : penasaran dengan naruhinanya ya... yosh lihat saja kelanjutannya...**

 **sekian dulu ya...**

 **AI..**


	15. Piece 15 : Solve the Misunderstanding

**Disclaimaer : I Don't Own The Characters**

 **Warnings : OOC, Au, Typo dll**

 **Song : Watashi – Super Beaver (coba searching lagunya, cocok kan? and bagus banget lho)**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Piece 15

Tenten sedang berjalan menuju kantin bersama teman-temannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin protes saat melihat teman-temannya mengambil jalan yang ini. Koridor yang ia lalui terdapat ruang musik. Saat menanyakan kenapa lewat sini, jawabannya tidak bisa ia bantah. Lewat jalan yang biasanya sedang ada keributan, kelas yang ada dikoridor jalan biasanya kekantin sedang bertengkar, memenuhi jalan.

Dia berjalan paling belakang, mengerang dan mengeluh, dia belum siap untuk melihat ruang musik lagi.

Neji memainkan tuts-tuts dengan irama yang pelan dan berat. Kemudian pemuda itu menghentikan permainan sambil menghela nafas frustasi. Sedikit kesepian, tidak ada gadis yang biasanya menontonnya bermain. Gadis yang dicepol dua itu tidak datang lagi keruang musik. Ia akui perbuatannya dulu tidak dapat dibilang menyenangkan.

Telinganya yang tajam menangkap sesuatu. Suara samar gadis-gadis yang sedang mengobrol. Pemuda itu perkirakan jarak gadis-gadis itu dengan ruang musik adalah lima meter. Pendengaran cowok berambut panjang itu memang peka.

Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara-suara itu. Tidak terlalu familiar tapi ia yakin tahu itu suara siapa. Daripada penasaran ia melangkah kejendela dan mengintip. Rupanya personil Ars Ladies, pantas ia seperti kenal, ia pernah mendengar suara Sakura saat pertunjukkan. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata abu-abunya saat mellihat Tenten yang berjalan sendiri dibelakang.

Otaknya berputar cepat. Dia harus bicara dengan gadis itu secepatnya. Kalau gadis itu tidak bisa didatangi pelan-pelan karena pasti akan kabur, jadi lebih baik ia yang menyeret gadis itu agar gadis itu tidak bisa menghindar.

Sekarang pemuda itu merapat kepintu, tangannya memutar kenop agar terbuka sedikit lalu menunggu para gadis itu lewat. Gadis-gadis itu lewat, sekarang ia dapat melihat gadis bercepol dua itu lewat dari celah pintu. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, menangkap tangan gadis itu dan menariknya masuk, dan lalu menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Semuanya ia kerjakan dengan cepat dan tanpa suara. Saking cepat semuanya hanya tiga detik. Benar-benar seperti ninja saja. Bahkan para personil Ars Ladies yang lain tidak sadar kalau ada satu anggotanya yang hilang, mereka tetap berjalan dan mengobrol seru. Baru setelah enam meter dari ruang musik. "menurutmu bagaimana Tenten?" Sakura menunggu jawaban. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Ia dan yang lain saling pandang dan menoleh kebelakang. "lho, Tenten mana?".

Tenten tersentak saat ada yang menariknya tiba-tiba. "k..kak Neji". "maaf kalau kesannya memaksa". Tenten memalingkan muka. Ia merasa benar-benar canggung. "kau pantas marah karena waktu itu", ujar Neji lalu berhenti sejenak, menyusun kata-kata. "tapi.. aku tidak ingin kau menjauh".

Lalu kata-kata berikutnya mengalir tanpa jeda. "aku minta maaf soal itu kalau kau tidak suka, tapi jangan benci padaku, aku melakukannya karena bagiku kau gadis yang berbeda dari yang pernah kutemui ". Tenten berpaling bingung. "kau menikmati musikku, lebih dari gadis manapun yang kukenal, kau tidak berpura-pura dihadapanku, tidak seperti yang lain, kau gadis yang ceria, antusias dan jujur".

Neji mengulurkan tangan menggenggam telapak tangan Tenten, membuat Tenten mengalihkan atensinya pada telapak tangannya. "karena itu, aku tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada mu". Lalu Neji mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang benar-benar mencium gadis bermata hazel itu. Tenten membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya ia lupa cara bernafas.

Neji menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang lurus kedalam mata coklat Tenten. "kau mau jadi pacarku?". Tenten tidak segera menjawab, menunggu otaknya berpikir dulu, tapi setelah bisa berpikir malah pertanyaannya. "kalau iya, aku jadi yang keberapa?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Neji menjawab ringan, "yang pertama". Wajah Tenten melongo tidak percaya, "masa?".

Neji berdecak, "serius". Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kakak yang begitu populer tidak pernah pacaran, kenapa?". Neji mengangkat bahu, "mungkin karena tidak ada cewek yang menarik, mungkin juga karena kau baru muncul sekarang". Tenten mendelik, "benar?".

Neji menghela nafas kesal, "Tenten jadi apa sebenarnya jawaban mu?". Tenten tersenyum lebar, "karena aku akan jadi yang pertama untuk orang yang sangat populer dan sangat jenius dalam piano, aku akan jawab iya". Neji merekahkan senyumnya yang menawan, "kalau begitu sekarang resmi kau bukan muridku lagi, kau adalah kekasihku".

Sai duduk diatas motor sport putihnya diparkiran. Matanya menatap tajam jalan dari gedung sekolah kearah gerbang. Seluruh teman-temannya sudah ia suruh duluan. Sekarang ia menanti seorang gadis. Dia sudah mencari tahu kalau gadis itu akan pulang sedikit terlambat dan tidak bersama teman-temannya karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugas tambahan.

Setelah lima menit menunggu, gadis itu terlihat juga. Pemuda dengan kulit seputih gading itu bangkit dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju gadis itu. "Ino". Ia berdiri dihadapan gadis itu, mencegatnya. "Sai". Ino terkejut. "kita perlu bicara". ujar Sai serius. Jarang Ino melihat pemuda itu memasang raut seriusnya. Dan terlihat sangat tidak ingin dibantah saat ini.

"aku tahu kalau waktu itu aku salah menciummu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau ada masalah lain denganku sebelum itu, apa salahku memangnya?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang tak kalah seriusnya. Ino menunduk, entah kenapa sepatunya sekarang menjadi tontonan yang lebih menarik. Gadis itu ragu menceritakannya atau tidak. "kumohon Ino, setelah Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan Temari aku tidak ingin kita juga bermasalah" ucap Sai dengan nada memohon.

Ino meneguk ludah. "aku tidak ingin dipermainkan Sai". Sai mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. "kusangka kau ramah memang karena baik tapi ternyata kau hanya seorang player". Nada Ino berubah kecewa sekaligus marah sedang Sai semakin bingung. "aku melihat seorang gadis yang mencium pipimu, itu pasti pacarmu, awalnya kukira kalau sikap baikmu padaku memang sifatmu, tapi saat kau menciumku aku jadi mengerti kalau kau hanya seorang player".

Sai tertegun lau terdiam, sepertinya ia mengerti sekarang. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Ino, "ikut aku sebentar", lalu ia menyeret gadis pirang itu menuju motornya. Ino terkejut dengan kelakuan Sai yang tiba-tiba, "Sai!". Sai segera mendudukkannya diatas motor, memasangkan helm lalu kemudian pemuda itu sendiri yang naik dan memasang helm dan pergi keluar dari Sekolah.

"Sai kita akan kemana" tanya Ino agak berteriak untuk mengalahkan deru motor dan angin. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ino terheran-heran saat Sai memasuki gerbang rumah sakit. Ia dan Sai turun dari motor lalu membiarkan pemuda itu menuntunnya menuju salah satu gedung. Mereka lalu berhenti didepan sebuah kamar. Sai menatap kedalam melalui jendela dan hanya diam.

Ino ikut memandang kedalam. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang tertidur diranjang. Tubuhnya terlihat tersambung dengan banyak selang termasuk selang oksigen. Disamping tempat tidur terdapat penunjuk detak jantung. Ia memandang wajah gadis itu, dan mengenalinya, gadis yang waktu itu mencium pipi Sai.

Kemudian ia mendongak pada Sai yang berdiri disampingnya. Wajah Ino terlihat sangat prihatin namun sekaligus bingung. Ia butuh penjelasan. Sai mengangguk mengerti. "kita bicara ditempat lain". Ia mengajak Ino ketaman rumah sakit. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku taman. Tak banyak orang yang berada didekat mereka, tapi tak jauh didepan ada banyak pasien yang sedang berjalan tertatih dibantu suster, atau berada diatas kursi roda. Ada lansia, orang dewasa, remaja yang seusia dengan mereka dan anak-anak.

Setelah hanya melihat para pasien itu, Sai mulai bicara. "namanya Hotaru kelas 10A". Ino mengalihkan pandangan dari seorang anak kecil menuju Sai yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. "ia baru selesai menjalani operasi sumsum tulang belakang dan belum sadarkan diri". Ino mendengar penjelasan Sai penuh perhatian. Nada Sai terdengar agak datar, pemuda itu menahan suara prihatinnya.

"gadis itu adalah penggemarku". Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "sehari sebelum operasi ia datang padaku dan bercerita betapa ia takut akan operasi itu, ia takut kalau operasi itu gagal dan ia tidak bisa sembuh, bahkan takut tidak akan bisa sadar lagi". Sai menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian menyambung, "ia bilang kalau ia sudah melakukan banyak hal yang ia inginkan berjaga-jaga kalau tidak ada kesempatan lagi, termasuk mencium pipiku".

Sai kemudian menatap Ino, meluruskan sikap duduknya. "walau sudah kukatakan padanya bahwa ia pasti sembuh kalau percaya, tapi ia bersikeras kalau takutnya lebih besar, jadi kuizinkan saja sambil berpesan bukan berarti aku menyetujui pendapatnya kalau kesempatannya sudah hilang".

Wajah Ino terlihat paham sekaranng. Ia merasa terharu. Tapi lalu gelombang rasa bersalah menyapunya. "maaf Sai, aku tadi menyebutmu player padahal tidak tahu yang sebenarnya" ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Sai tersenyum lembut, "tak apa, sekarang kaukan sudah tahu".

Ino ikut tersenyum, "kau baik sekali Sai". Sai tertawa pelan lalu kembali menatap kedepan, memperhatikan pasien-pasien yang seumuran dengannya sedang dibantu perawat. "oh ya?". Lalu Ino membuang nafas, "tapi kau terlalu baik juga sih, bagaimana kalau orang yang suka padamu jadi salah paham", gumamnya. Sai berpaling cepat dengan raut kaget.

"apa kau baru saja mengaku kalau kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya tersenyum jahil. Ino terkejut, "eh, tidak, akukan hanya berpikir kalau kau dapat membuat orang salah paham" elaknya. Berusaha mati-matian menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya. Sai mendesah pura-pura kecewa, bersandar dan mendongak keatas. "padahal kuharap iya, kau baru saja menghancurkan harapanku".

Ino tercengang, sekarang ia bingung. "hah?". "karena aku menyukaimu". Ino tidak mampu bilang apa. Gadis pirang itu speechless. Sai menurunkan wajahnya, memandang Ino serius. "Ino aku menyukaimu, karena itulah waktu itu aku menciummu, karena dimataku kau begitu cantik, aku menyukai warna-warna cerahmu yang berpadu dengan keceriaanmu, aku selalu ingin melihat senyummu setiap hari".

Ino masih speechless. Sai mendesah sekarang benar-benar dengan harap-harap cemas. "Ino, apa kau mau setiap hari ada dimataku, setiap hari tersenyum padaku?". Ino membuang muka kedepan. Terdiam beberapa lama. Sai sekarang merasa putus asa, belum apa-apa ia sudah merasa tertolak. Yang tidak pemuda itu tahu sebenarnya gadis itu membuang muka karena malu dan terdiam karena mendiamkan detak jantung serta benaknya yang sekarang sedang menjerit.

"apa kau baru saja menembakku?" tanya Ino tanpa menoleh. Sai berdecak, "kau tahu itu iya" nadanya mulai frustasi. Diam-diam Ino senang melihat pemuda itu depresi. Wajah putus asanya terihat manis saat ini. Ino menatap Sai datar. "kalau tidak?". Sai menghenyakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan leher sehingga wajahnya menghadap langit.

Menutup matanya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Ia mengira benar-benar tertolak. Ino tersenyum geli. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha sedikit menyamakan tinggi nya dengan mendongak lalu ia menyapu pipi Sai dengan bibir pinknya. Membuat pemuda itu tersentak, punggungnya segera berdiri dan menatap Ino dengan raut kaget yang sangat lucu menurut Ino. "Aku mau kok".

Selama semingguan ini Naruto merasa frustasi. Ia sama sekali belum bertemu Hinata. Ia pernah bilang pada Hinata kalau melihat Hinata adalah kebutuhannya. Mungkin ia terdengar bercanda waktu itu. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia merasa kalau akan segera mati karena depresi tidak melihat gadis itu sehari lagi.

Dia mencari gadis itu kekelas tapi tidak menemukannya, padahal mana mungkin dia boloskan?. Masa gadis itu punya kemampuan menyamarkan diri atau keberadaannya. Ia mencari keperpus atau ruang musik, tempat ia pernah melihat gadis itu beberapa kali. Tidak ada. Dia juga selalu mengecek taman belakang, tempat faforit gadis bermata abu itu, tidak pernah gadis itu hadir lagi.

Demi tuhan. Ia sangat frustasi. Ia ingin mendengar suara merdu gadis itu. Melihat helaian panjang rambut indigonya. Melihat mata abu-abu tanpa pupil yang besar dan penuh dimatanya yang sayu. Bibir mungil yang berwarna peach pucat yang jarang membuat lengkungan senyum. Melihat ekspresinya yang dingin, kesal dan sebal, namun terlihat manis. Setiap detil dari gadis itu amat sangat ia rindu.

Hinata menatap ponselnya, mencari lagu yang sedang pas dengan suasana kali ini. Sebuah lagu terdengar dari earphone yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia menumpukan kedua lengan bawahnya dipagar yang membatasi atap sekolahnya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya jauh. Angin bertiup pelan. Memainkan helaian sutra berwarna gelap yang menjadi mahkotanya. Selama seminggu ia benar-benar absen bicara. ia juga mati-matian berusaha menghindari seorang pemuda. Sehingga ia tidak pernah mengunjungi taman belakang lagi. Sekarang ia lebih memilih berada diatap sekolah.

Tempat itu menyenangkan. Sepi. Matahari bersinar hangat, dan kalaupun terik ada bagian belakang dari tempat masuk kesini. Disini ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang luas. Menyenangkan melihat segala sesuatu dari atas. Kau dapat melihat semuanya dan jarak pandangan menjadi lebih luas. Angin juga sangat menyenangkan, menyejukkan, mengurangi panas matahari.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas. Membuka celah diantara bibirnya. Ragu sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu. Ia sekarang ingin membiarkan dirinya bebas sedikit. Dengan caranya.

 _Anata ga nobashita te ni utsumuki nagara fureru tabi ni_

 _Mune no oku zuki zuki yaru no wa hitori ja tatenai kono watashi_

 _Sugiru hi ni furikaeru hibi tsuyosa to wa nani ka shiranu mama_

 _Naseru koto nasou to suru koto sono chigai sae mo kidzu kazu ni_

 _Tada me no mae no puraido ya dareka san ga itta joushiki wo_

 _Tate ni shite mada heiki da to tsukuri egao de_

 _Doko ka de machi tsudzuketeta anata o_

 _Nando datte nando datte sashinobe rareta te wo toreba ii_

 _Watashi ga hitori de naseta koto nante kazoe rareru hodo ni wazuka de_

 _Nan mo nakute hitotsu mo nakute sore demo koko ni korareta no wa_

 _Anata ga nobashita sono te wo tsukande tomo ni aruketa kara deai mo sono subete_

Naruto ngos-ngosan saat membuka pintu menuju atap. Ia sedang lari dari Sasuke karena ia tidak mau menerima tugas kelompok yang tadi disuruh Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu ngamuk saat Naruto dengan seenaknya lari saat diberi tugas. Ia lari keatap karena Sasuke juga kadang suka ketaman belakang dan ia tidak boleh lari-larian di studio, ruang musik, uks dan pustaka. Jadi satu satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir adalah atap sekolah.

Ia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu lalu terdiam. Disana berdiri sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Rambutnya yang halus diterbangkan oleh angin begitu juga dengan ujung roknya. Tangannya menggemgam tiang pagar. Matanya menatap jauh kedepan. Ia bernyanyi. Suaranya benar-benar menghipnotis. Ia bernyanyi dengan sepenuh emosi yang tercurah. Menyalurkan semuanya pada lagu watashi – super beaver.

Naruto terlalu takjub dan shock. Ia sudah dihantui bayangan gadis itu dan sekarang ia sedang bernyanyi dengan sepenuh jiwa. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tidak melihatnya sekarang baginya gadis itu begitu cantik apalagi dilatar belakangi langit biru berawan putih.

Gadis itu selesai bernyanyi namun tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Naruto mendekat beberapa langkah namun kemudian ragu. Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu gadis itu sehingga ia ingin melihat pemandangan didepannya ini lebih lama, kalau gadis itu tau ia disana gadis itu pasti pergi. Namun dilain pihak pemuda pirang itu penasaran kenapa Hinata menjauhinya. Ia tidak tahan kalau tidak mendengar sura indah itu selama beberapa hari saja.

Jika dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan begini ia jadi ragu. Tapi kemudian ia mangambil keputusan. Ia kembali melangkah. Tangannya mengambil earphone gadis itu menariknya agar lepas. Hinata yang kaget segera menoleh. Dan langsung dihadapkan pada wajah Naruto yang serius dan berkesan sedih, terluka. Tapi karena apa?. Hinata hanya memasang wajah dingin dan berusaha pergi.

Ia baru melangkah dua kali saat pergelangannya ditarik dan kembali dihadapkan pada wajah serius Naruto. Hinata mencoba melepaskan namun Naruto tak bergeming. Lama-lama ia menjadi semakin memberontak. "Hinata dengar!" suara Naruto yang tinggi seperti membentak membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan raut yang semakin beku.

"kenapa kau menghindari ku?". Hinata hanya menatap mata Naruto dalam sedang tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan diri. "Hinata Jawab!" suara Naruto sangat frustasi. "aku membenci mu" tiba-tiba Hinata bicara dengan suara rendah dan setiap penekanan dalam kata-katanya. Tiga kata itu sudah mampu membuat Naruto terdiam, selama sepuluh detik ia termanggu.

"kenapa?" sekarang suara Naruto menjadi pelan. Hinata hanya menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto menggeleng, "tidak Hinata, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjaelaskan apapun padaku". Hinata menatapnya dengan sorot benci yang membuat Naruto merasa tertusuk. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"kau hanya mempermainkanku, menjadikanku sebagai hiburan, membuat kukesal setiap hari, dan bagimu itu hanya hiburan, aku benci dirimu". Naruto tertegun. Sebuah kejadian berkelebat diotaknya saat mendengar kalimat Hinata. Percakapannya dengan Shikamaru.

"kau mendengar itu ya". Hinata menantang pandangan Naruto. "tapi itu semua kebohonganku". Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar oleh Naruto membuatnya berhenti memberontak. "aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu". Naruto menyibak rambut Hinata menyelipkanya kesamping telinga. "aku selalu membuat mu kesal karena itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mendengar suaramu".

Hinata terlihat tidak begitu mengerti. "waktu itu aku melihatmu menyanyikan lagu Seikatsu diruang musik, aku benar-benar terpesona oleh suaramu, Hinata aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali mendengar nyanyianmu". Hinata tersentak kaget dengan kalimat terakhir Naruto. Namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bohong, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku". Naruto mengehela nafas lelah. "aku berkata begitu karena aku ingin orang pertama yang tahu adalah kau". "bohong!" Hinata bersikeras. Membuat Naruto menarik nafas kembali. Menarik tangan gadis itu, sehingga gadis itu membenturnya. Ia memeluk gadis itu dan meletakkan telapak tangan Hinata kedada kirinya.

"kalau kau tak percaya kata-kataku, apa kau mau percaya pada jantungku". Hinata dapat merasakan debaran jantung Naruto yang bertabuh seperti drum sebuah band rock. "Hinata, aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku jatuh cinta sejak mendengar nyanyian seindah nyanyian malaikat siang itu". Hinata tak dapat bereaksi seperti apapun. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

Pemuda bermata safir itu marik leher Hinata mendekat dan mencium gadis itu. Selama lima detik. "bukankah sudah kubilang kalau melihatmu adalah kebutuhan, aku hampir depresi berat karena kau menghilang selama seminggu, aku pasti bisa bunuh diri kalau besok masih belum melihatmu". Hinata tak berkomentar. Masih shock karena ciuman barusan.

"Hinata jangan pergi, bernyanyilah setiap hari untukku" Naruto menghela nafas tiga kali sebelum berkata. "Hinata aku mencintaimu, jadilah tuan putriku". "hah?!" begitulah reaksi Hinata. "kau dengar kan Hinata, maukan?". Hinata hanya memandang wajah Naruto ternganga. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya menjadi lelet. "Hinata?" Naruto mengguncang bahu Hinata karena gadis itu tak juga menjawab.

"aku mau". Hinata tampak shock dengan jawabannya. Ia otomatis menjawab saat kaget oleh guncangan tadi. Naruto tampak senang. "eh, tidak tadi aku hanya asal jawab tanpa sadar" ralat Hinata buru-buru. Naruto menggeleng. "kau pasti juga menyukaiku, kalau tidak kau tidak akan menjawab begitu". Hinata menatapnya sengit. "kau terlalu percaya diri, aku tidak menyukaimu".

Naruto masih menggeleng, ia malah kembali mencium gadis itu, "pokoknya kau sekarang adalah tuan putriku". "dasar tukang paksa" balas Hinata, namun dia menerima saja saat dipeluk oleh tubuh besar Naruto.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :Hai, saya balik! masih inget fic saya? Udah pada lupa?**

 **Gomen, gomen, maaf semua... saya gak bisa nepatin janji bakal update pas tanggal 14, ada urusan yang nyita waktu dan kuota internet udah habis...**

 **Btw, abis ini bab terakhir... saya gak bisa buat panjang karena ide saya udah habis...**

 **hmm... ada yang nyoba nyari lagu-lagu yang ada di fic ini? kalau ada apa suka lagunya?**

 **bales review bentaran ah...**

 **nara : makasih dukungan n doanya ^^ ujiannya cukup lancar kok...**

 **nico : makasih udah mau nungu, saya senang ada yang suka sama cerita saya ^^**

 **udah ah ngebacot, Don't forget to Reviews \ ( ^-^) /**


	16. Last Piece

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Warnings : OOC, Typo, AU dll

Song : Q&A – Super Beaver ft. Mami Scandal

She Look So Perfect – 5 Second Of Summer

Piece 16

Sakura memutar kenop pintu studio dan membelalak. Sasuke sedang duduk sambil memetik gitar listrik. Sasuke meliriknya lalu mendengus. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya datar, "kau tidak lihat aku sedang bermain gitar". Sakura mendecak sebal, "maksudku ngapain disini, tadi kata teman-temanku kalau mereka bilang sudah izin untuk pakai studio". Sasuke mengernyit, "tapi Shikamaru bilang kalau kami yang akan pakai studio".

Tiba-tiba saja pintu studio tertutup kencang dan terdengar bunyi klik tanda pintu yang sudah terkunci. Sakura reflek menuju pintu dan memutar serta menarik kenop. "kekunci" ucapnya agak panik. Sasuke telah berdiri disampingnya. "kenapa bisa kekunci?" Sakura bekata dengan panik. "kita harus minta tolong guru atau orang lain" sahut Sasuke.

Dia merogoh sakunya, "sial, Hpku tadi dipinjam Naruto, padahal disana ada nomor guru", umpatnya lalu menoleh pada Sakura. "kau punya nomor guru?". Sakura menggeleng, "nggak, tapi aku hubungi temanku saja". Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tapi sebelum Sakura menghubungi salah satu dari temannya, Hpnya sudah berbunyi lebih dahulu. "SMS dari Temari".

Mata Sakura melotot pada layar membuat Sasuke heran. Ia memiringkan tubuh untuk ikut membaca dan mengikuti Sakura untuk memelototi layar ponsel.

From : Temari galak

Sakura, maaf kalau kau harus dikunci ya, tapi demi kebaikan bersama dan acara sekolah kau harus baikan dengan Sasuke. Aku dan Naruto dan Shikamaru akan memantau kalian dari cctv kalau tidak tulus kalian tetap terkunci. Jika menurut kami kalian sudah benar-benar baikan baru nati Sai, Ino dan Choji membukakan pintu. Selamat berbaikan...

"APA-APAN INI!" teriak mereka berbarengan. "jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. "yah seperti yang mereka minta" jawab Sasuke. Hening. "kau tidak ingin minta maaf?" pertanyaan Sakura memecah diam setelah 10 detik. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "kenapa harus aku kenapa bukan kau, kau yang mulai kan?". Sakura mendecih sebal, "kau duluan yang membuatku emosi". Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "kau duluan yang bersikap menyebalkan".

Sementara itu, diruangan cctv kantor. Temari menepuk keningnya, Naruto tertawa, Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng kepala.

Setelah berdebat tanpa juntrungan selama lima menit, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti. "sudah cukup, kita bisa-bisa terkurung seharian disini, turuti permintaan mereka saja". Sakura masih memasang wajah kesal, "yadeh, kita baikan".

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

From : Temari galak

Yang serius dong!, itu sih nggak ikhlas sama sekali...

Sakura berdecak sebal. Ikhlas bagaimana kalau habis berantem begini. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. "kalau kupikir lagi ini konyol, bertengkar tanpa akhir dan sesuatu yang penting untuk diperdebatkan ".

"lalu?". Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara begitu?, salah makan?. "kita sama-sama salah dan memasang sikap yang salah". Sakura masih belum mengerti, tumben lho Sasuke bicara panjang lebar tanpa sarkasme.

"aku capek". Perkataannya berakhir dengan menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura terdiam gadis itu memikirkan setiap ucapan Sasuke. Benar juga ya, capek kalau bertengkar setiap hari namun sekaligus dilanda kekhawatiran tentang acara sekolah yang harus diisi bersama. Tenten tidak pernah bermasalah dengan Shipuden. Ino yang paling dulu berbaikan. Temari yang galak juga akhirnya mau. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas, "ya benar, capek juga ya" dia menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum tulus. "mari akhiri perperangan konyol ini". Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk lega.

Setengah menit kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan Ino yang langsung menyerbu Sakura serta Sai dan Choji ada dibelakangnya. "jadi udah baikan kan?, udah bisa kerja sama kan, udah...". "udah stop" ucap Sakura menghentikan Ino yang masih bersemangat bertanya.

"akhirnya". Senyum Sai pada Sasuke. "wah, wah selamat ya" suara itu membuat mereka menoleh pada Naruto yang menyelonong masuk diikuti Shikamaru dan Temari. "ternyata cara ini berhasil" kekeh Choji. "tapi kalian keterlaluan mengunci kami" sahut Sakura merajuk. Sasuke mengangguk, "ide siapa ini?" kompak semua menunjuk Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang nyengir tanpa bersalah. "sori, soalnya udah mepet waktunya".

"nah sekarang kita bisa mulai dong ya" sela Ino. Yang lain mengangguk. "pertama pemilihan lagu" seru Shikamaru mengawali rapat. "pertama kita harus menyanyikan mars sekolah, itu pesan guru Kurenai" sahut Temari. "kedua lagu ulang tahunnya" lanjut Shikamaru. "lagu selamat ulang tahun dari Zamrud saja, kita kan beraliran rock dan pop" usul Tenten yang disetujui yang lain.

"terakhir lagu ketiga lagu bebas,kalian ingin lagu apa?" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang bertanya. Hening semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "song of the week kali ini..." suara gumaman itu menarik yang lain untuk menoleh heran. Bukan karena kalimatnya, tapi karena itu diucapkan oleh dua suara. Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan heran.

"wah sepertinya kalian punya kebiasaan yang sama" celetuk Ino. Kebiasaan yang dimaksud adalah, mendengar sebuah lagu yang selalu diputar selama seminggu. "jadi apa song of the week kalian kali ini?" tanya Sai penasaran. "Q&A" jawaban serempak itu membuat kedua sumber suara saling toleh lagi.

7 orang lain tertawa serempak, sedang yang ditertawakan menatap mereka kesal. "apasih" seru Sakura jengkel. " kalian kompak " komentar Naruto. "jangan-jangan emang jodoh kali" kerling Tenten jahil. Kedua orang yang digoda membuang muka yang malu. "sudah ah".

Shikamaru menghentikan tawanya, "oke deh, Q&A, memperingati kompaknya Sasuke dan Sakura". Kedua orang yang disebut langsung melotot. "sudah ah".

.

.

.

Naruto setengah berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang studio untuk latihan dengan teman-temannya. Sebuah senyum terkembang diwajahnya dan ia menghentikan langkahnya. "siang, tuan putri" sapanya ceria. Gadis berambut indigo itu memasang wajah kesal . "jangan pasang wajah galak begitu dong, senyum dikit yang manis" rayu Naruto. Hinata membuang wajahnya.

Naruto terkekeh kemudian memegang dagu Hinata dan mengarahkannya agar menatap Naruto. Hinata tampak risih sehingga berusaha menepis tangan Naruto. "apasih Naruto, lepasin". "kau manis kalau sedang marah Hinata, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau tersenyum, pas sekali dengan suara indahmu".

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Naruto lepasin". Naruto menggeleng, "senyum dulu, yang tulus". Hinata menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum manis. Naruto tercengang selama beberapa detik. "Naruto?". Panggilan Hinata menyadarkannya. Naruto tersenyum lembut , menarik dagu gadis itu dan mencium pipi Hinata. Hinata tersentak, "apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh" bentaknya seraya berlari keatas dengan wajah menahan malu.

Naruto tertawa puas. Kembali menuruni tangga. Seseorang bersandar pada dinding saat dia membelok. Matanya terbelalak. "ka-kak Neji?!" serunya kaget. Beberapa pikiran langsung berkelebat. _Apa dia marah padaku karena aku berpacaran dengan adiknya, apa dia tidak suka adiknya pacaran dengan anak band, apa dia bakalan menyuruhku putus?._ Dan banyak lagi pikiran yang terlintas. Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah gugup.

Neji menatap Naruto datar. "aku tahu kau pacaran dengan Hinata, aku juga tahu kau selama ini menjahilinya agar mendapat perhatiannya". _Uh-oh ini dia, dia tak suka padaku._ "dan aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena itu". Lanjutan ucapan pemuda bermata abu itu membuat Naruto melongo.

"terima kasih karena sudah membuatnya mau bicara lagi serta mendapat teman". Naruto menggaruk tengkuk salting. "yah, aku memang menyukainya sejak mendengarnya bernyanyi dan soal teman itu, aku rasa pasti sepi kalau dia selalu sendiri". Neji tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"ohya kak, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu. "hn?". "kenapa Hinata jadi gadis yang dingin begitu, aku yakin dulunya tidak". Hening. Neji terdiam. Matanya memperhatikan ujung sepatu seolah ada yang salah disitu.

"ya, dulu dia tidak begitu" ucap Neji. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, mengangkat wajahnya lurus kedepan tanpa memandang Naruto. "dia gadis yang usil dan manis". Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "tapi dia tidak punya teman sewaktu SMP dulu". Pemuda bermata safir itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"itu semua karena suaranya". Naruto tampak terkejut. Neji menoleh padanya dan sedkit tersenyum getir. "karena suaranya yang merdu itu dia sering diikutkan kontes menyanyi dan populer dikalangan murid laki-laki, para murid perempuan jadi membencinya karena berpikir dia sok manis didepan laki-laki, mereka iri pada Hinata". Neji kembali membuang pandangannya.

"mereka dengan terang-terangan bicara hal jelek tentang Hinata didepannya, bersikap sinis dan kasar, tapi karena aku ada disana mereka tidak terlalu macam-macam". Naruto terdiam selama Neji menceritakan hal itu.

"tapi pada saat aku sudah lulus, saat Hinata kelas tiga mereka mulai berani melakukan kontak fisik, puncaknya saat pangeran sekolah menembak Hinata, sekelompok siswi menyeretnya ketoilet". Neji menenggadah dan menutup matanya. "disana mereka menyiram Hinata, melemparinya dengan lumpur, telur, tepung, tomat busuk dan entah apalagi, mereka memakinya, menjambaknya dan menamparnya, setelah puas mereka lalu mengunci Hinata, beruntung saat sore hari penjaga sekolah mendengar tangis Hinata dan membukakan pintu".

Naruto tercengang, tidak menyangka kalau masa SMP Hinata ternyata sangat buruk. "lalu dirumah dia mengatakan padaku dan ayah kalau saat SMA nanti dia tidak mau bicara pada siapa pun, tapi dia malah dibenci karena sikapnya yang dingin". Naruto terdiam dan menunduk.

"apa aku salah?" ucapan Naruto yang pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh Neji. "hah?". "apa aku salah karena aku malah memaksanya untuk bersuara". Neji menggeleng pelan, "tidak, kau malah membuatnya dapat mengatasi traumanya dan mendapatkan teman, bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya".

Neji menegakkan tubuh perlahan. "yah, aku titip adikku, tolong jaga dia kalau aku tidak ada disisinya". Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "baik". Lalu Neji melenggangkan kaki menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Panggung yang ada dihalaman sekolah itu terlihat penuh sesak karena banyak murid yang menantikan sebuah bagian dari acara ulangtahun sekolah. Kolaborasi Ars Ladies dan Shipuden. Dua band yang beken disekolah saat ini.

"baiklah untuk sekolah kita yang tercinta ini kita akan memberi nyanyian ulang tahun bersama Ars Ladies dan Shipuden". Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung bergema. Choji dan Ino datang dari belakang dan menuju drum. Shikamaru dan Tenten datang dari samping kiri panggung sedang kan Temari yang diapit Naruto dan Sai dari arah kanan panggung dan menuju alat musik masing-masing.

Setelah semua siap dengan alat dan posisi masing masing. Drum bertabuh, gitar dan bass berbunyi, keyboard berdentang. Dan Sasuke dan Sakura muncul dari bawah panggung dengan punggung yang saling menempel. Keduanya mulai menyanyikan mars sekolah yang diikuti seluruh siswa.

Setelah selesai mereka langsung masuk pada intro lagu Zamrud. Seperti yang Naruto duga, suara Sakura dan Sasuke memang cocok. Mereka semua beraksi, melakukan gerakan kecil yang telah dilatih. Ino dan Choji tak ingin kalah dan memainkan stik drum. Ditengah mereka berhenti mengangkat tangan untuk bertepuk dan mengajak semua orangbernyanyi. Menghasilkan kor yang kompak.

Setelah selesai sebuah mick dan penyangganya muncul dari bawah panggung. Suara gitar yang menyenangkan langsung dipetik Temari , Naruto dan Sasuke disusul bass Sakura dan Shikamru. Tenten dan Sai menutup Intro dan saat Chji dan Ino memukul drum Sakura dan Sasuke mulai bernyanyi dengan jarak yang dekat karena mereka hanya memakai satu mick.

 _Ketsue kigata juu ni shisei za categorize soko ni anshin kan_

 _Amaetai kedo izon sareru no wa mendoukusai uttoushii_

 _Ano hi no kotoba wa uso janai demo folder goto ni wa waketenai kara_

 _Yoi ni makasete aitai tte iwarete mo gomen kibun janai_

Semua cewek menjerit karena melihat adegan manis itu. Sakura dan Sasuke memang terlihat serasi. Sesekali saling berhadapan dan melempar senyum.

 _Kimi ga shiawase deareba ii to wa ienai no wa nan de?_

 _Anata dake shiawase nante yurusenai no wa nan de?_

 _Kisu nante betsuni imi wanai toka itchau no ni nan de?_

 _Suki nante kotoba ga deru to totan ni damatchau ne nande?_

.

.

.

Naruto dan keempat kawannya sedang berkelakar sambil bersandar pada jendela koridor. Mereka tertawa saling jitak dan pukul. "hei!" protes Sasuke saat Naruto mendorong kepalanya dari belakang. Naruto malah tertawa dan kemudian menjahili Sai. Saat Sasuke mendongak lagi mata onixnya menangkap sesuatu yang malah membuat wajahnnya kehilangan senyum.

Sakura sedang bicara dan tertawa Sasori mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sakura tertawa dan membiarkan Sasori mengacak rambutnya. Gadis pink itu memukul lengan Sasori main-main yang dibalas Sasori dengan merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan.

"jadi sampai kapan lo mau ngeliatin doang, kalau beneran keburu diambil orang gimana?" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke yang membuat pemuda berambut raven itu tersentak karena ternyata keempat rekannya itu menyadari tatapannya.

"benar Sasuke, aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura" sahut Sai ringan. Perkataannya malah disambut deathglare. "gue udah nyatain perasaan gue, Sai juga udah jadian sama Ino sebelum kita baikan, dan si nanas juga udah pacaran sama Temari, lo mau kapan cemburu terus padahal bukan siapa-siapa" sahut Naruto.

"tunggu, Shikamaru sudah jadian?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru heran yang hanya Shikamru balas ringisan.

Flasback on.

Shikamaru membaca buku di perpustakaan dengan tenang. Ia menatap gadis yang baru duduk dihadapannya. Gadis itu duduk dan membaca buku ditangannya, tidak membuka percakapan apapun. Shikamaru menatapnya datar, Temari akhirnya sadar ditatap. "ada apa sih?" tanyanya risih. Shikamaru membalik bukunya dan menunjukkan sebuah kalimat dalam novel berbahasa inggris itu.

Temari mendekatkan diri dan membaca kalimat yang diberi stabilo itu. "would you be my girl?". Gadis itu tersentak dan menatap Shikamaru. "apa maksudmu?". Shikamaru menutup bukunya mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Temari. Membuka dan menunjukkan sebuah kalimat lain. "kau mau jadi pacarku?". Kata itulah yang ditunjuknya.

Temari ternganga. _Cowok ini serius?, apa dia cuman iseng saja?._ "aku serius" ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam dan serius yang tak biasa ia tunjukkan. Dan kenapa cowok ini bisa tahu pikirannya?. "jadi apa jawaban mu?".

Temari terdiam, tapi lalu wajahnya memerah. "yes, i will".

Flashback off

"serius?". Naruto terkekeh, "si malas ini juga bisa romantis, dalam standardnya...". Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, "jadi sekarang apa planning lo?". Sasuke terdiam, "lo semua mau bantuin gue?". Naruto melepas rangkulannya dan mengancungkan jempol, "beres kalau itu mah". "memang kau mau ngapain Sasuke?" tanya Choji penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum, "sesuatu yang akan membuat seluruh sekolah menontonnya".

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berbincang dengan ketiga temannya dikelas. Sesorang menghampiri mereka. Seorang cewek yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka. " Sakura, apa benar kalau kau selalu melakukan pencitraan didepan para cowok? "

Sakura tersentak. "siapa yang bilang begitu?!" tanyanya kesal. Cewek itu menjawab, "tadi aku dengar Sasuke bicara begitu dihalaman". Sakura berdiri dengan emosi. Ketiga temannya ikut berdiri dan mengejar gadis pink itu. Gadis itu menggerutu. Sepanjang jalan ia mengomel tak jelas.

Yah dia kesal, Sasuke dan dia kan sudah sepakat baikan. Lalu sekarang maksudnya apa, mau ngajak berantem lagi?. Oke dia mau ladeni kok.

Sesampai dilapangan. Ia mengerjap bingung. Ketiga temannya yang ada dibelakangnya ikutan bingung. Halaman sekolah sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Tapi ada yang lebih membingungkan lagi. Sebuah panggung kecil kosong terletak ditengah.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas. Jumlahnya mungkin ribuan, berwarna pink dan berukuran kecil. Sakura menatap salah satu yang jatuh ketangannya. Kelopak Sakura. Saat seluruh kelopak itu habis. Muncullah anggota band Shipuden, entah datang darimana. Kelima personil duduk, memegang alat musik akustik. Tunggu, akustik?, bukankah mereka selalu melakukan perform rock?.

Petikan gitar akustik berbarengan dengan suara keempat personil menyenandungkan kata hei. Sakura tahu nada ini. Lalu Sasuke bernyanyi sembari memetik gitar akustik.

 _Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey_

Sakura melongo. Ya ampun. She Look So Perfect , acoustic version, song of the week nya kali ini. Bagaimana cowok itu bisa tahu.

 _You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)_

suara sorakan membuat Sakura menoleh, dilantai dua para cewek menjerit dari jendela dan balkon. Disekeliling halaman juga para siswa terlihat menonton dan bersorak, namun tidak ada yang mendekat. Suara Sasuke dikombinasikan dengan musik akustik benar-benar membat seorang cewek melting dan terpesona.

 _Let's get out, let's get out  
'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down  
While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  
'Cause all I really want is you_

Saat cowok itu selesai bernyanyi dan Sakura masih speechless. Cowok berambut raven itu tersenyum. Dan saat itu sebuah kertas besar terbuka dari koridor lantai dua. Menampakkan sebaris kalimat yang dapat terlihat jelas oleh Sakura.

Would you be my girl?, 'cause you look so perfect for me. Wajah Sakura memerah membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Para siswa menjerit, mereka berteriak, "terima, terima". Sakura tampak salah tingkah. Sasuke melambaikan tangan agar Sakura mendekat. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk membantunya naik. Sakura masih terdiam. "jawabanmu, pink girl" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"terima, terima". Kata itu masih diteriakkan oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana. "sebaiknya kau turuti saja pink girl,dari pada kau diamuk masa". Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "ayo jawab, kau tidak mau ini selesai?". Sakura terdiam, terlihat berpikir, perlahan semburat merah merambati wajahnya. Dia mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sakura, membuat seluruh orang menjerit melihat kejadian itu dan mungkin sebagian siswi disana menjerit iri. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Gadis itu mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini ada didepan umum" bisiknya. Sasuke menyeringai, "kau pikir kenapa aku harus malu sesudah menembakmu didepan seluruh sekolah?".

"Yakin deh banyak yang lagi patah hati," cengir Naruto memandang pasangan itu sambil sesekali melirik fans yang bejibun itu. Perkataanya disambut tawa teman-temannya.

"ada satu yang ingin aku tanya" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "apa?". Sasuke terlihat ragu sejenak, "Sasori, apa hubunganmu dengannya". Tak ada respon. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, tawa keluar dari bibir pinknya. "jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Sasori". Sasuke berdecak sebal, "jawab saja". Sakura masih tertawa selama semenit, "oke, oke, Sasori itu..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

"siapaku ya?" dengan nada jahil ia pura-pura lupa. "Sakura!". Sakura kembali terkekeh. "Sasori itu sepupuku". Wajah sebal Sasuke langsung berubah lega. "kau benar-benar cemburu padanya ya Sasuke" goda Sakura. "diamlah Sakura!".

.

.

.

Para personil Shipuden berkumpul distudio. Mereka menyerahkan lagu yang telah masing masing tulis. Setelah menilai semua lagu mereka tampak puas. Naruto dan Sasuke menulis masing masing 3 lagu sedang yang lain masing-masing 2 lagu. Total untuk album kedua mereka ada 12 lagu.

"well, kelihatannya semuanya lagu cinta ya" komentar Sai membolak balik kertas-kertas lagu mereka. "itu karena kalian sedang pada jatuh cinta" ledek Choji. Wajah keempat pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah. "bilang saja kau iri karena jomblo" balas Naruto.

Wajah Choji langsung kesal. "kalian benar-benar tidak solider masa pacaran sendirian, nanti pas kalian kencan gue tinggal sendiri dong" protesnya. Shikamaru menyeringai mengejek, "makanya cari pacar". Choji tampak jengkel, "iya entar dicari di klub masak". Naruto tampak heran "kenapa klub masak?".

Shikamaru mendengus, "kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja, tukang makan". Yang lain terkekeh kecuali Choji yang tampak tersinggung berat. "by the way, album kali ini apa judulnya?" tanya Sasuke memotong acara saling ejek yang entah kapan mau selesai.

Yang lain ikut berpikir. "karena ini semua lagu cinta..." gumam Naruto "bagaimana kalau judulnya _A Piece of Love Story_ ". yang lain terlihat setuju dan mengangguk. Memang judul yang tedenagr tepat.

A Piece of Love Story. Kumpulan dari potongan – potongan kisah mereka dalam jatuh cinta. Potongan dari perasaan yang tumbuh dan datang dengan tiba-tiba. Sebuah bagian kecil berharga yang akan selalu tersimpan dalam memori.

 **End.**

 **A/N : Halo semua, terima kasih buat semua yang udah ngefav, follow, ngereview dan ngebaca fic ini. Terimakasih buat segala dukungan. ^^. nah karena ini piece terakhir izinkan saya ngebacot agak panangan.**

 **kita bahas dikit tentang fic amatir ini.**

 **Di fic ini terdapat banyak lagu, lagu yang paling ngeinspirasi itu adalah Try Hard-nya 5sos. walau dari lirik agak beda dari cerita ini tapi aku ngambil inti cowok yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang cewek. Aku pengen buat Naruto yang berusaha untuk Hinata.**

 **kedua adalah Seikatsu dari Super Beaver. semua lagu Jepang disini adalah lagu dari album Ai Suru Super Beaver. sekarang mereka udah rilis album baru lagi. lagu ini membuatku mendapat inspirasi tentang Hinata.**

 **ketiga, She Looks So Perfect-nya 5 SOS (Lagi) lagu 5 SOS emang banyak ngasih inspirasi karena setiap liriknya memiliki cerita. terutama versi akustiknya.**

 **lalu cokelat yang dikasih Tenten buat Neji. itu kudaet dari komik Miiko no.28. cokelatnya lucu banget.**

 **penyelesaian untuk Sakura dan Temari kelihatannya maksa ya? aku udah kepikiran adegan penembakan yang bagus untuk Temari namun gagal pas nulis jadi yah,begini akhirnya. karena emang yang paling pertama dapet inspirasi itu buat Naruto, Sai dan Neji.**

 **nah bales review ya sekarang?**

 **nara : saya gak bakal lupa ama fic sendiri kok, cuman telat update doang. pengen bikin lagi. do'a-in aja ide ku lancar dan bisa nulis cepet.**

 **wayanrestu71 : saya lanjutin piece ini**

 **Irna Putri Asuna420 : yap mereka akhirnya jadian ^^**

 **nah terakhir terimakasih sekali lagi kepada yang ngebaca fic ini, makasih buat dukungan dan telah menyukai cerita saya ^^**

 **semoga kita ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya ...**

 **Best Regards**

 **AI...**


End file.
